XMen meet the Potters
by Kileam
Summary: AU-Harry needs a place to keep Teddy safe; what better place than a mutant school? Now, they just need to deal with his monthly problem...-Slash HP/Saber Wolv/Gam M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

A/N; So, this follows more along the line of the X-Men movie (the first one) and X-Men Origins; Wolverine. As for the Harry Potter world, I've only read up to the fifth book and simply know what happens in the sixth and seventh, so if I say something odd, do remember that this is a fanfic and my knowledge might not be as wide as other people's on these subjects.

Warnings; Slash, M-preg, Teenagers (can't live with 'em, can't survive without 'em), may contain gore and lemons later on.

* * *

Chapter 1

Charles Xavier went to the doors to welcome the new parent that came to visit the school, a seven-year-old boy behind him and a little one less than a year old in his arms.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted. I hope you found the ride up pleasant?" asked the handicapped man.

"The scenery is quite a view, Mr. Xavier," admitted the young man, though it was clear by the seven-year-old's red rimmed eyes that the ride may not have been calm.

"Please, come this way," said Charles, turning around his chair and heading towards the recreational section of the mansion. "As we've talked over the phone, the students have classes five days a week and holidays like any normal schools. The trips are during school hours and you can have access to both your son's grades and calls can be made as needed. On holidays Tedrick can stay here or go home, the choice is yours and should there be need for an extended holiday, in the case of going away on a trip, you simply need to inform us and we'll adapt his schedule along with a tutor to catch up what he'll miss. Any questions?"

Harry was looking around, glancing back at Teddy every once in a while, gauging the child's reaction to this new environment.

"When are visits allowed?" he asked, making sure not to look at his son when he did so.

"After school hours till curfew and anytime on weekends, respecting the curfew still."

Harry nodded, a slight sigh escaping him. They soon left the inside and ended up outside, where Ororo had her group sitting around the grass area and listening as she talked. The children were all around Teddy's age.

"Would it be alright for Tedrick to go sit in for a few minutes, Mr. Xavier?" asked the young father.

"Certainly. He can even take his little brother along, if he wants to."

Teddy hesitated before he reached for the child in Harry's arms, one that had been awake the whole time yet had not made a single sound, surprisingly enough.

"Keep a close eye on Caiden, alright. We'll be in view at all time," Harry reassured his son.

Teddy nodded and took Caiden in his arms, going to sit behind Ororo's other students quietly, the baby between his legs resting comfortably against Teddy's chest.

"He's reluctant to stay, and had there not been trouble at his school, I never would have brought him here," finally said Harry, being very blunt. "My academic background does not allow me to home school him and truthfully, I find the isolation to be damaging in the long term on social skills. You are my last resort, Mr. Xavier."

Charles could feel the dismay on the young man, one which he had seen in many of the other parents who came, but there was no fear of his own child, Harry was not afraid of Teddy or his powers.

"Young Tedrick's ability is morphing, is it now?" asked Charles.

Harry nodded, eyes still glued on his sons.

"He can change his hair color and length, alter his nose and deepen or lighten his skin shade so far, but he doesn't have control yet. The hair color is the biggest indicator, it also changes with his mood," explained Harry.

"That would explain the hat."

Teddy was wearing a hat over his head, one of those winter caps that covered the whole back of the head and had a little pallet at the front. A few strands of hair hung out and so far they had been dark, black really.

And as he was looking closely enough, he saw the shade lighten as Teddy relaxed. Even going bright blond when Ororo managed to slip a joke in that had the children giggling.

"There is no worries, we'll help him with his powers along his education. He may find someone with similar gifts along the way."

Harry also looked more relaxed. Charles let him soak in the peaceful air for a while before talking.

"When you called, you only mentioned Tedrick, Mr. Potter. Now I see you also have a little one. If I may ask; how many children do you have?"

Harry only glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his expression not changing.

"I have three more if you don't include these two."

Charles was actually surprised to hear that.

"What ages?"

"Liliann's five and the twins are two and a half; almost identical boys."

"At what age did Tedrick start to show his mutant abilities?"

Harry shook his head with a smile as he could see where Charles' thoughts were headed.

"Teddy's not my biological son; he's my godson and I adopted him after his parents passed away. I'm actually lucky his grandmother didn't fight me for custody," laughed sadly Harry.

Charles' curiosity was greatly peeked, but he knew better than to explore a new parent's mind, especially one that was quite accepting to his own adopted child's gift.

"It's not to say my own kids won't end up with powers, but it's a fifty-fifty chance. Their other parent is also a mutant," continued Harry.

Had Charles had even a little less control, his jaw would have been on the floor. Harry's smile was now amused, bordering on teasing.

"We'll see symptoms around nine or ten, from what I gathered; but so far, all four are normal children with no weird accidents or happenings around, except for what Teddy's going through of course."

"And what gifts do their mother possess?" had to ask Charles.

"Feral."

Charles nodded and soon enough Teddy and Caiden were back, the child making the baby walk as he held both of his hands gently. Ororo, having dismissed her class, came towards them with a kind and warm smile.

"Welcome, I am Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm," she introduced herself.

"Ms. Monroe," nodded Harry, picking up Caiden as the baby raised his arms demandingly. "I am Harry Potter and these are my sons; Tedrick and baby Caiden."

"A pleasure. I see Caiden quite enjoyed my class, how did you find it, Tedrick?" she asked as she knelt to be face to face with the seven-year-old.

Teddy hugged himself against Harry's leg, this one dropping a hand to his son's covered head.

"Teddy?" encouraged Harry.

"Was good," was shyly mumbled out.

Ororo smiled, obviously finding Teddy cute, as most people did. It made Harry roll his eyes.

"Once he gets settled, he'll be a real chatterbox, Ms. Monroe. He can be a real imp too, when he gets up to no good," warned jokingly Harry.

"Am not!" pouted Teddy.

"Are too!"

"No," huffed the child.

"Really? Who's idea was it to put bubble bath in the laundry detergent, hmm?"

Harry moved his hand back slightly, but hadn't lifted it, so more of Teddy's hair was exposed. Charles smiled while Ororo gave a small gasp, smiling. The hair changed from orange to purple down to shy red.

"It was Lily's idea! Cal and Ty did it!" he exclaimed.

Harry raised a brow.

"Where's the bubble bath hidden?"

Teddy blinked, having waited to be accused again.

"Cupboard over the toilet. Why?"

"Where's the detergent at?"

Teddy bit his bottom lip, Harry waiting patiently with a winning smile.

"Top of the laundry room…"

"Who's the only one tall enough out of your four to go get it with the help of a chair?"

Teddy's pout came back as he looked down. His red hair went to green.

"See? Green for imp. Case closed," smirked Harry.

To Charles' and Ororo's surprise, Teddy actually rolled his eyes as he let go of Harry's leg to cross his arms and burry his neck in his shoulders.

"No pouting young man; I didn't even ground you guys when the bubbles invaded the whole laundry room. I even picked it all up by myself, and also had to buy more detergent before I could continue the laundry. You guys were lucky."

Teddy's shoulders relaxed and his hair settled into a light brown, bottom lip just out enough to seem like a pout but not a full on one.

"I want to go home," whispered the child.

Harry let out a noiseless sigh, kneeling in front of his son, little Caiden reaching out to touch his step-brother.

"We'll go back home once I'm done talking with Mr. Xavier, but you need to understand that you'll be coming back Teddy. You need their help to control your gift, and I'm just not enough. You also need to learn like all of the other children your age and go to school without people trying to hurt you."

Teddy jumped to hug Harry's neck, a sob coming out.

"I'll-I'll stop the col-colors! I'll b-be nice and qu-quiet! I pro-promise daddy! I'll st-stop changin'!" cried the child.

Ororo placed her hands against her heart, saddened by the display. Charles could see how hard it was on Harry, as this one's face looked to be in pain.

"I know baby, but then you'll get headaches and you'll hurt. And the more you'll hurt the less control you'll have and the other students will make fun of you again. The last time some big kids even hurt you Tedrick. It's too dangerous over at that school! You'll be safer here and you will have friends as special as you are. And you know what?"

Harry pulled back Teddy's head so he could look into those still grey eyes full of tears.

"What, da-daddy?"

"I love the colors you show me, every single one of them. I just don't want you to get hurt by other people is all. You just need to control it while out with normal people, but at home, you'll be free to show us. But until then…you need to learn Tedrick."

It took a minute before Teddy nodded and Harry brought him back to his chest, hugging him closely as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Caiden gave a little whimper, not unaffected by his father and brother's mood.

"Alright! Shall we see more? How about the rooms? Want to see where you'll sleep, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded, hair back to black as he pulled his hat back in place, eyes red rimmed once more.

"Would you like to accompany us, Ororo?" Charles asked to the weather witch.

"I would be delighted," she said, going to push the wheelchair, needing the slight contact to ground her emotions.

* * *

A/N; I know I got other stuff to finish, but this is what's got my interest at the moment. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

A/N; **kitine 1 - **Harry's just turned 24 in this fic, seeing as it's around september when he goes to visit the school.

**The Magic Number - **I have looked up for Tonk's father's name, and all references that I have found are that his name is simply Ted, not Theodore. And as I've already mentioned in the first chapter, I've not read the two last books, so if its in there, I wouldn't know. Personaly, I like Tedrick simply because it makes it more formal and I find that while Theodore is a nice name, it's also a mouthful and for a shorten version it tends to be Theo, not Ted. And please remember it's AU, that's why I've modified it a slight bit to accomodate my fancy. Plus, Teddy's gonna be used more often as the fic goes on *shrug*

**Yaya2805 - **The background goes along with the story, can't have everything revealed all at once otherwise it would be long and more of an explanation than a story, wouldn't you agree? As for the not seeing any mutant power...I'm confused as to what you mean.

Warnings; Slash, M-preg, Teenagers (can't live with 'em, can't survive without 'em), may contain gore and lemons later on.

* * *

Charles was surprised at how well Teddy had adapted a month later, the boy not only smart, but friendly too. After the visit, Harry left with Teddy to go pack everything the boy would need; clothes, a few choice toys and pictures.

And Charles had seen the pictures. Most were of five children and Harry, Teddy's features always slightly different, be if hair color, eye color or the nose. The little girl had green eyes and dark blond hair. The twins, while having the same shade of pale-black hair, had two colored eyes. One child had a green right eye with a yellow left while the other had a yellow right eye with a green left eye.

And as he'd already seen Caiden, it wasn't hard to identify the toddler at all, with his green eyes and dark blond hair, just like his sister's.

What puzzled Charles about all of the pictures was the lack of an adult feminine presence. Harry was in a few pictures, but the four last's mother was absent. Mothers loved showing off with their children, didn't they? Wouldn't a feral woman be even more, along with being overprotective?

Sighing, Charles ribbed at his forehead, having so many questions running through his head and no answers coming to him to cancel them out. But at least he knew Harry was present in Teddy's life. The first week, the man called every night at eight to speak with the child. After the weekend, he called on Tuesday and Thursday at the same time and both days of the weekend.

The two following week he kept the same routine, but hadn't had the chance to visit yet.

Being a Saturday, Harry had called ahead saying he was coming and bringing the other children with him, also asking if it was alright to picnic on the grounds. Charles had said it was a great idea, especially before the cold weather really set in.

So here he was, out on the front porch with Teddy at his side waiting eagerly.

"Teddy," said gently Charles.

"Yes professor?" asked excitedly the child, his hair changing color very smoothly, almost like a fiber optic lamp.

"Will your mother be coming also?" he asked, trying to subtly gain information.

Teddy turned a confused look to him, hair going pale blue a few seconds.

"My mom died a long time ago," he said, frowning.

Charles gave a chuckle.

"Yes, I know that. I didn't ask the question quite right. Will your father's wife be coming also?" _'Are they even married?'_

The child's head tilted to the side, frown clear on his brow.

"Dad was married for about six months or so, but that was years ago too. Dad says my parents were even there for the wedding. I've seen pictures too, but she was gone by the time dad took me in."

Now even Charles was getting confused and it wasn't an easy task to accomplish.

"Your siblings' mother, does she not live with you all?"

Teddy's lips formed the word 'mother' before he rolled his eyes, as if he should have known. He turned back to look at the road.

"'_She'_ comes around once in a while, but '_she's'_ usually very busy, so I don't think '_she'll'_ come over here."

"Ah…"

They went back to waiting in silence, Teddy's hair shifting more gently from one to the other. When a car eventually pulled up, Teddy ran to it excitedly.

"Dad! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here. Go help your brothers out of their seats please."

Teddy didn't need to be asked twice, jumping into the mini-van and unbuckling the twins, the five-year-old girl having freed herself without help. Harry was the one who let out Caiden, placing him down on the ground before grabbing a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Wow! Your school looks like a really big house!" exclaimed the little girl.

"That's 'cause it is, silly," rolled his eyes Teddy, holding onto Caiden's hand.

"Be nice to your sister, Teddy. She's missed you a lot," scolded slightly Harry.

"I know daddy, I missed her too. Caiden's gotten so big!"

Harry chuckled as he closed the van and locked the doors.

"So, where are we setting shop, hmm? Not in the drive, I hope."

"No daddy! Out back. C'mon, this way!"

Lily took Caiden's other hand, the two eldest children leading the youngest, the twins staying by Harry's side as he followed his children's slow progress inside the mansion and heading to the back doors.

Charles followed, chuckling as Teddy chatted the whole way, his siblings, especially his sister, listening in rapt attention.

"It's nice to see company, isn't it Professor?" asked Jean as she came to stand by Charles, Scott at her side with his red sunglasses on.

"Very nice indeed, Ms. Grey. You didn't get to meet Mr. Potter when he came to visit the first time, did you Jean?"

Jean shook her head.

"No, I was out that day with a group and I was in the Danger Room the day he dropped off little Tedrick."

"Maybe you should go introduce yourself while the children get their energy out?" he suggested, smiling up at his ward.

The children had left their father to put down the blanket and were now running around all laughing, even the little one trying to follow. Harry was sitting down watching them, a smile on his lips before he took out a Frisbee from the basket and throwing it towards his little ones.

"That should get their energy out," laughed Jean as she approached Harry.

The man turned to look at her from the corner of his eye for a second before he stood up.

"I'm Jean Grey, I teach English and Modern Arts here at Xavier's School."

"Harry Potter, Tedrick's father. How has he been doing so far? Socially, I mean."

Jean smiled as Harry's eyes went directly back to his children, one of the twins getting the Frisbee behind the head courtesy of the other twin.

"In class, he listens quietly, but he's always ready to help a fellow student. He plays well with the others at recess and after school hours, but he pulls back during the weekends. He goes to the library or just sits quietly in front of the television. Do you have any ideas why?"

Harry gave a sigh, not speaking for a few minutes.

"Homesickness, I guess. He is used to help me out on the weekend with the chores is all, especially with his siblings," shrugged a shoulder the young father.

Jean nodded, eyes also going to the children, one big kid with a twin on one side talking quietly with Caiden sitting in the middle with the toy.

"Team spirit?" she asked, amused.

"Oh, not at all. That's the typical 'Let's get in trouble please!' pose for those imps. They'll 'confer' in the middle in a few seconds and re-separate, but the twins will have switched partners," snickered Harry.

"What are they planning?"

As Harry had predicted, they went to surround Caiden, the twins facing each other with Teddy and Lily facing each other, so that they had the infant boxed around. Having watched them from the start, she noticed that instead of the twin on the left going back with Lily, it was the right one. Had she not kept a close eye, she wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"Either to rob the basket or they are planning a tickle attack," he hummed, looking down at his watch. "And it looks like the basket by this time."

"Then I won't hold you back from feeding the little ones," she giggled.

"It was great meeting you, Ms. Grey."

"As it was you, Mr. Potter. Hopefully we'll get to talk more at another time also."

Harry gave a nod, Jean leaving to join back her fiancé and her mentor, the two men not having moved as she talked to the father.

"What do you think, Jean?"

"Nice man. I have to say it almost looks like he doesn't notice one of his children has a mutant ability," she said even as Teddy's hair suddenly turned bright orange with purple polka dots, making his siblings laugh.

It had taken two weeks before Teddy had agreed to remove his hat during school hours. He hadn't worn it since Harry had asked to do the picnic, which was a real indication to Teddy's very feelings. No need for an empath to figure him out so far.

"He actually encourages his child to use his power," said Charles.

Scott frowned and looked down at the Professor.

"He _encourages_? Isn't that dangerous for the boy?"

Charles chuckled.

"He encourages young Tedrick when at home, in the safety of his house. I believe it is good that Mr. Potter supports his son that way, showing to the next generation that they do not have to fear."

"Daddy! Teddy's making fun of Cal and Ty!" they heard Lily yell suddenly.

"Am not!" defended himself the young mutant.

"You did! You made your eyes go weird!" she accused.

"Guys, enough. Come eat instead of arguing," interrupted Harry.

Jean smiled as the children rushed to the blanket, toddler left to toddle behind the others. She then frowned, catching Scott's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a semi-whisper.

"I don't know…there's just a…even when I'm not trying to read minds, I can still hear a slight whisper, or a buzzing it a person is closed off, but…"

"You can perceive the children but not their parent," said Charles.

"Exactly! There's no whisper, no buzzing coming from him. It's almost as if he wasn't there at all. You've noticed too, Professor?"

Charles gave a slow nod.

"It took me some time to realize when Mr. Potter came for the first visit, especially with Mr. Tedrick's strong emotions emanating from him, but I did take note of it eventually."

Scott looked from one to the other, anxiety raising slightly.

"What does it mean? Is there a danger-"

"It could mean a lot of things Scott, no need to worry. It simply shows that not only can he hide his thoughts, but also his presence. It may just be something subconscious too," theorized Jean. "The only way to know for sure would be to try to gain access to his mind."

"Which we will not be doing. Mr. Potter trusts us enough to leave his eldest child with us, it would be best to keep that trust intact," cut that train of thought Charles.

"Ms. Grey! Mr. Summers!" they heard Teddy call as the child came over, hair a soft brown color.

"Yes Teddy? Can we help you with something?" asked Jean.

"Come meet my sister and my brothers! Please!"

Jean gave a nod while Scott sent Charles a small glance, the couple then following Teddy back to the picnic party.

"Hi there," said gently Jean.

"Teddy says you can move thinks with your brain. Is it true?" asked the little girl.

"Liliann Elizabeth Potter! Watch your tone young lady," scolded Harry.

Lily blushed slightly, shyly looking back to Jean and Scott.

"Yes, but not with my brain, more with my thoughts. Would you like to see?"

Teddy and Lily nodded eagerly, the twins imitating them just to copy their elders. Harry gave jean a small smile and shrugged a shoulder. Locating the Frisbee, Jean threw it. As it reached the highest point before coming back down, she made it stop in midair and fly back so it passed over their heads. Teddy and Lily ducked, but Caleb and Tyler jumped up to try and catch it.

Scott was actually surprised to see that Harry didn't duck down at all, he simply kept an eye on the controlled object as Jean brought it back to her hands.

"How was that Liliann?"

"Wow!" exclaimed the five-year-old.

"Easy Lily, or you'll knock over your juice," sighed Harry, knowing the child would barely heed his words.

"What can you do, Mister?" asked the little girl, turning to Scott, green eyes filled with awe.

* * *

A/N; Here's the first half of the second chapter. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

A/N; Here's the second part of the second chapter! And as for Sabertooth showing up soon, it's gonna be a while before he comes in, but you'll get to hear about him a lot. *snickers*

**thefallofreality; **Thanks for spotting my error!

Warnings; Slash, M-preg, Teenagers (can't live with 'em, can't survive without 'em), may contain gore and lemons later on.

* * *

Scott looked to Jean, feeling uncomfortable. Harry obviously picked up on it as he stretched his leg out and gave a slight bump with his foot on his daughter's butt.

"I'm serious now, mind you business Lily. It's like if Mr.-" Harry stopped as he realized he didn't the man's name.

"Scott Summers," supplied Cyclops.

"Thank you. It's like if Mr. Summers asked if you still wet the bed."

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Daddy!" her undignified yell was quite comical.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"That might be what Mr. Summers feels like when little nosy girls like you ask about what he can do."

The girl turned her back on her father, the man having a small smile tug on his lips. He pulled out a dish from the basket, lifting the covering slightly.

"Well, seeing as Lily is too upset to keep on eating with us, do you want her treacle tarts. Ms. Grey? Mr. Summers?"

"Dad!"

This time it was Teddy, who had decided to come to his sister's defense. Harry still presented the bowl to Jean and Scott, adding:

"There's enough for eight here, it would be impolite not to share. Would you and Lily go present one to Mr. Xavier?"

Lily had turned at that point and was simply pouting, but she readily agreed to go with her brother, Harry already having given one to the twins, who shared the treat. Jean and Scott held their share with napkins, amused by how Harry easily played his daughter.

"You sure have a way with children," admitted Scott.

"Known them all their lives; I hope I'd be able to handle them," joked Harry. "Do you have children of your own, Mr. Summers? Ms. Grey?"

Jean and Scott looked at each other, free hands joining between them.

"We're hoping to get married first, and then in a few years, possibly have children," said with a smile Jean.

Harry nodded, a soft smile on his lips.

"Just keep in mind that plans can't always be followed. I should know; none of these kids were planned," sighed the young father.

That surprised the young couple.

"None? But surely you'd taken measures to-" Scott cut himself off, not comfortable finishing his sentence.

"Teddy's parents had him at the most odd time ever, and as sad as it is to say, he may have been destined to end up being an orphan. But luckily I was able to get full custody of him before he ended up shipped off to some foster home. Lily was a complete shock. We had no idea what was going on until we went to a doctor and she was already five months along!"

That truly baffled Jean. How could a woman not know when she was pregnant, especially after so long. Harry seemed to read her thoughts.

"_She_ never showed the usual 'signs'. Had been diagnosed underdeveloped hence barren. And once Lily was out, we did start contraceptive methods. Gave us Cal and Ty. And you can't expect us to be saints and forgo our sex-life, so we tried yet 'another' few methods…say 'Hello' Caid."

Scott's jaw had simply fallen, not believing such luck, especially if the person was medically confirmed infertile. Jean was just as shocked as her fiancé, looking at all four healthy children that should technically not be present.

"That's…quite a story! And you're fine with all the children being conceived?" she asked.

Harry shrugged a shoulder, pulling Caiden back against his chest to kiss the baby's head.

"For someone who always wanted a big family but had given up at various points in his life, I have to say that they're my miracles. They're now my full life and they keep the nightmares away…even if they bring a while set of new ones," he chuckled.

Two beeps sounded and Harry gave a hum as he reached into the basket and pulled out a cell phone. He frowned slightly before letting out a sigh.

"Is something the matter?" asked Scott, actually enjoying their little chat.

"Not a matter, just a time inconvenience," rolled his eyes Harry.

He started to put things back into the basket and let out a sharp whistle. Having glanced over at Charles, Teddy and Lily, she was surprised how fast the children's heads shot up.

"Do you have a medical attendant at the school or do you have a doctor come in case of emergencies?" asked Harry.

The couple frowned as the two eldest children came back, both looking unhappy about their father's present actions.

"We have a doctor and I've some medical background," stated Jean.

Harry sent her a grateful smile.

"Good. Around this time of the month, Teddy gets these horrible night terrors. He can get very violent, to others and himself, and so far we've only managed to find one herbal mixture to help him get a restful sleep. It tastes bad, makes him gag and absolutely knocks him out. He needs to take it three nights in a row just before bed, the earliest the best lest he be allowed to sleep in," informed Harry as he pulled out an iron bottle, Teddy shuddering when he saw it. "If, by some odd event, it doesn't work or he gets it too late, do '_not'_ give him more. The dose he's taking is already considered dangerous for a child, but he needs it."

Jean was speechless, feeling out of waters for a second.

"You're leaving," said Teddy, tone accusing.

"We have to Teddy, but we'll come back at another time. I'll still call during the week, just like before," promised the man.

Tears started to gather into his eyes. Harry gave a slight growl and pulled out his cell, barely looking at the number he was dialing.

"Hey, it's me. I know, but _you_ cut our visit short so _you_ be the one to tell Teddy why exactly!" snapped the young father.

Lily gave a giggle while Teddy forgot his tears and blushed, hair going a light red. He took the cell phone when Harry handed it to him, the child putting it hesitantly to his ear.

"Hello?...yeah…I just thought they'd be staying longer…okay, but…no!" managed to giggle out Teddy. "You're silly!...Yes, daddy says I'm allowed to call you silly when you're being silly!...fine, but _mommy_-"

Harry pulled the cell phone gently, yet still interrupting the child's conversation, out of Teddy's hand.

"I'll see you when I get there," he said sharply before closing the device. "Walk us back to the car, Ted?"

Teddy nodded, once more taking a hold of Caiden's hand, Lily on the other side.

"Thank you once again for allowing us to visit," Harry told Charles, Scott and Jean on his way out.

"No problem at all, Mr. Potter. Have a safe ride home."

"Certainly."

Harry only glance back once, and it was when the car was fully packed and Teddy was back on the front porch of the mansion, pout back in place, hair a dull grey.

"Did you have fun at least?" Jean asked, the three adults having followed the departing family and their student.

"Yes! I can't wait until the next time! And we'll do snowball fights during winter too!"

"If there's enough snow," chuckled Scott.

"I'm sure Bobby or one of the other could help out with the snow," reasoned the child.

"We'll see in good time, but do keep in mind that gifts should not be used carelessly," advised Charles.

Teddy nodded widely, eyes serious as if he'd seen what could happen when someone abused power. The roar of a motorcycle caught their attention, a rider coming in on a Harley Davidson. Scott tensed up, a frown appearing on his face while Jean and Charles smiled.

"It would seem like Logan's back," said happily Jean.

"Who's Logan?" asked shyly Teddy, moving behind Charles.

Jean smiled over at Teddy to reassure him.

"He's a friend and he usually helps the other kids in their Danger Room exercise."

While not allowed to use it, the younger children were still told about the training room, but there were exceptions for those young mutants that are too dangerous.

"And he stole my ride," gripped Scott, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why don't you go play with the others? You'll get to meet him later on."

Teddy nodded, giving the man with the biker coat one last glance before turning tail and going back inside. Logan joined them a couple of seconds later, frowning as he sniffed the air.

"Someone get a new dog? Smells like wolf in here," he grunted.

"No new pets; there's only that girl that shifts into a coyote at the mansion," said Jean, also frowning.

Logan looked at them all for a second before he shrugged a shoulder.

"Been tracking down that lead you told me about Chuck. Another dead end."

Charles gave his friend a saddened smile.

"I was afraid it would be, my friend. Do come inside, I'm sure Rogue would be happy to see you."

"Yeah, you've been gone for three months, with _my_ motorcycle," groused Scott.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, One-Eye. It got to roll more roads in one summer than you'll ever give it in your lifetime, Summers. Be glad it got a good work out," smirked Logan.

"Children, enough," Jean said, using the same time Harry had used with his brood that very afternoon.

Scott actually blushed as he made the connection while Logan raised a brow.

"Gotta tell me something or are you just practicing for eventual parenthood?" teased the Wolverine.

"Actually we had one of our newest student's parent come over along with our student's little siblings. It was quite refreshing," sighed Charles.

Now Logan was interested, looking back over his shoulder.

"Was that the van I crossed on the path up? The man and a few booster seats in the back?"

"It was. The boy who was with us when you arrived is the student in question. A charming family, really," clarified Jean, a wistful look on her gentle face.

"One day, Jean," promised Scott, taking her hand in his own.

Logan didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't his place to get between the couple for that particular conversation. Sure, he liked to flirt with Jean to make Scott go green, but it was clear they were meant for each other. Kids would only add to that sickeningly sweet image. He felt like gagging.

"New kid, huh? What can he do?" he asked directly to Charles.

"Alter his appearance. He barely has any control over his hair color, though he can decide its length and style. He also changed his eye color and the shape of his nose and ears. If he learns to control his emotions, he will be as formidable as Mystique, I believe."

Logan made a face, never having liked the blue woman. He just hoped this child wasn't as bad as her, even if they were unrelated. Certain types of people tended to have certain personalities in common after all.

"So, where's Marie at? I'm sure she's dying to tell me all about the gossip going around."

* * *

A/N; There you have it! Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

A/N: *hands cookie over to **ONIX-21** and **Nafira*** You deserve them for understanding where I'm going, but doesn't it make it that just teeny tiny bit more hilarious? And the best is to come...in later chapters! Thank you everyone for reviewing and I am very glad you are enjoying my fanfiction. It's as amusing writing it as having people enjoy reading it.

Warnings; Slash, M-preg, Teenagers (can't live with 'em, can't survive without 'em), may contain gore and lemons later on.

* * *

Jean went to find Teddy, the time approaching eight. She knew curfew was only at eleven on weekends, but she needed to talk to the child before time.

"Have you seen Tedrick?" she asked the children in general when she reached the recreational room.

"Isn't he usually holed up in the library all day?" replied John, having had to help look for the kid a few times during the first few weeks.

"Already checked," sighed Jean.

"Maybe his room," suggested Rogue.

"All afternoon?" replied Bobby with a frown, not having seen the child since his father had left and Logan arrived.

"Well, his family _did_ jus' leave before the time they'd set. I'd be upset too," scolded him Rogue.

Bobby blushed, knowing he'd been put back in his place.

"Why you looking for him Jeannie?" asked Logan, sitting besides Rogue.

"He has to take some medication tonight and I just wanted to talk to him about that is all. I'll go check his room now."

She left, heading for the boys' dorm section. The children usually were two or three by rooms, all depending on how they got along and if there was enough students to double up. Only the older kids got separate rooms, but most were so used to being with someone else that they kept that way.

"Teddy? Are you in here?" asked Jean, peeking into the room with three beds.

The little boy was present, sitting by the window looking out. Jean frowned as she noticed how pallid his skin was.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Can I take my medication now?" asked back Teddy.

"Of course, but your dad didn't leave a dose, so I-"

"Two soup spoons and dad puts them in a shot glass so I can take it in one go," cut her off the seven-year-old.

Jean nodded, understanding the logic of it seeing as Harry had said it might make the child gag slightly. Teddy would never be able to take the taste twice in a row.

"I want you to sleep in the Infirmary tonight, so I can monitor you during the night. Is that alright?" she asked him.

Teddy nodded his head, getting up to go grab his pajamas. He followed her down to the medical unit and went to get changed in the adjoining bathroom. During that time, Jean went to see Hank, the blue Beast looking over a few chemical compounds, as far as she could see.

"Is there anything you need, Jean?" asked Hank without looking up.

"You've met Tedrick Potter, right?"

"I have briefly. Is there something the matter with him?"

"I'm not sure. During his father's visit today, he gave me a medication for Teddy to take before going to bed because he gets night terrors around this time of the month for three nights. Have you ever heard of something like that?"

Hank looked over at her, frowning. He easily located his calendar and looked at it.

"I haven't heard of anything resembling such a condition. And only three nights? How could he determine which three nights in specific?"

Hank continued to mumble questions to himself, even as he went to look through his psychology books, searching for night terrors.

Teddy came out of the bathroom and came to Jean's side, just standing there looking at Hank move around, not saying anything. She dropped one hand on his head and frowned, moving it to his forehead as she kneeled in front of him.

"You're hot, Teddy. Do you usually get fevers with your nightmares?" she questioned.

The boy nodded, leaning forward again her. She gently stood up with him in her arms and carried him to one of the beds and tucked him in under a blanket before going to get the iron bottle, a large spoon and a small glass. She slowly filled the spoon, afraid to put too much, making a face as a whiff of the of the brown concoction reached her nose.

"Here you go Teddy," she said as she handed him the glass.

The boy made a face, took in a deep breath, pinched his nose and tilted his head back as he took the liquid in his mouth, swallowing as fast as he could. He brought his head down slowly, still pinching his nose, not breathing for a few seconds more. When he let go, he started to cough, and just as warned, it sounded as if he was going to be sick, gagging slightly.

Jean settled on rubbing his back, reaching for a glass of water that he refused.

"Can't take water or juice or it'll not work," said the child.

Jean nodded and went to put away the iron bottle, peeking back to see Teddy had already cuddled down under the blanket and was deep asleep. Hank came to stand behind her and shook his head when she looked at him.

"Nothing relevant, especially not with a fever," he said, taking the bottle from Jean's hand. "I'll analyze a little sample of this, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead; I'm curious as to what is in it too."

Hank went back to the lab section of the medical unit, Jean taking a seat by the bed to pull an all nighters watching over Teddy, glad it was a Sunday the following day so she could at least nap once the boy was awake.

Beast closed most of the lights before leaving, a machine doing the work to decrypt the ingredients used to make the medication. Jean bade him good night, taking up a book she had brought to keep awake.

It was around eleven forty-seven that she heard a noise. Looking up, she saw that Teddy was frowning in his sleep and let out another whimper before his body gave a jerk. Sitting up straighter, Jean watched as his hands started to claw at the bed and sheets, his body shaking slightly with a jerk about every two minutes, the whimpers usually coming before one.

Worried, she placed her book down and went to the head of the bed, placing her hand on the boy's head. He gave a bigger jerk and she removed her hands, unsure if she should peek into his mind. Night terrors were quite different than normal nightmares, the person living them's body actually reacting to what was happening in the mind. Who knew how her own mind would interpret it all?

_~Jean, don't!~_

As she had reached forth to connect with Teddy, Charles' telepathy stopped her.

_~He's in need of help!~_ she replied, eyes still watching the suffering child.

_~His mind is too troubled at the moment; it could seriously injure you.~_

Lips pressing in a thin line, she moved back to her chair, keeping awake and watching as poor Teddy kept on fighting in his night terrors, only calming around five in the morning, his bottom lip being swollen from when his teeth clamped down on it.

XD|DX

Charles kept an eye on Teddy the whole night, keeping Jean from entering the dangerous realm of dreams. He only managed to rest once the child calmed, waking up four hours later when Teddy's groggy mind tore him from sleep.

Getting ready for the day, Charles made sure to order Jean to rest, assuring her he'd be monitoring their enigma boy while she slept, which turned out to be rather easy as Teddy settled down in his room to read a book.

He could tell the seven-year-old was deadly tired, the night having given Teddy no rest at all. It didn't even come as a surprise to him when the child simply forwent an actual lunch, munching down on a treat his father had left him.

"How is he?" Hank asked, having approached Charles at one point during the afternoon.

"On autopilot, I would say. He has no energy and I cannot discern if it is from the medication or his restless sleep," sighed the telepath.

"Both, I would say. I've received the analysis from the '_medication'_. It is a mixture of herbs that barely have anything in common. One is even considered to be a lethal poison over time!" exclaimed the Beast.

Charles frowned, crossing his fingers together and resting his mouth against the side of them.

"In a continuous dose? Or does it accumulate in the system each time it is given?"

Hank blinked at the odd question.

"If it were continuously given. The body is able to dissipate small doses given a few days."

"In some cultures, poison is used as a minor cure for certain illnesses. It is believed a slow death will dispel an ailing suffering. Have you had a look at the night's video?"

Hank nodded, placing his hands behind his back and also looking out of the window from Charles' office.

"I have…it almost looked like young Tedrick was about to claw at himself. I…wish to monitor him a night without the medication, if you will allow. I do not believe his '_medication'_ to be a remedy at all."

Charles closed his eyes, afraid of what Hank was implying behind his words. How much could he just assume that Harry was perfectly alright with Teddy's mutant ability? Wasn't this proof of the man's hidden hate for what the child represented? Would his other children suffer such a fate were they to prove to be mutants also?

"You may proceed with the lack of medication this night. If nothing happens, we'll take the proper measures tomorrow to protect Tedrick from further harm," decided Charles.

"I'll give him a placebo, maybe mix most of the ingredients that aren't lethal together. I will also be the one staying awake with him this night. Jean does have classes tomorrow."

Charles nodded, Hank leaving to make the concoction needed to give Teddy.

XD|DX

Teddy went to the Infirmary at seven, looking around for Jean as she had been the one to give him the medication the night before. Hank noticed the child immediately and turned to him, smiling in a friendly way; sometimes it scared people even if that wasn't his intention.

"I'll be the one administering your medication tonight. Is that alright with you, Mr. Potter?" asked Hank.

"Mr. Potter is my dad; I'm either Tedrick, Teddy or Moonshine," grumbled Teddy, pouting. "Can I take my medication now? I'm very tired."

To prove so, Teddy's yawn looked at if it was about to unhinge his jaw.

"Of course you can take it now. Go sit down on the bed. Moonshine, you said? Why that nickname?"

As Hank talked, he poured the mixture he had made during the day in a small glass; two spoon full. Taking a smell, it highly resembled the other Teddy had been given previously.

"My real daddy's nickname was Moonie, while my dad's own dad was nicknamed Prongs. And dad's Godfather, who was my mum's cousin was nicknamed Padfoot. Daddy thought they would have wanted me to hold a nickname that linked me to my real dad. I like it too."

Hank blinked, not having expected such a long answer. It was actually surprising that the child's history wasn't hidden from him, like most adoptive family were prone to do with young children.

"Here you do, drink it all up now."

Teddy pinched his nose and knocked back the drink, holding his breath. He coughed slightly, but less than the previous time and the child frowned.

"Is something the matter?" asked Hank, seeing that the boy could tell this wasn't usual.

"Uncle usually makes a new batch each day. He says it doesn't keep well at all. He had to change the formula slightly so I could take it here…it really tastes different than yesterday."

"Your uncle makes the medicine?"

Teddy nodded with a proud smile.

"He's an apothecary! One of the bests! A lot of people go to him for herbal medicine because they can't take normal medicine. Too much chemicals, he says. Like me! They tried normal medicine before too, but nothing worked, so uncle Draco had to take my real dad's medicine and give me a different version of it."

Hank learned three things in that little monologue of the child. One; the child had an uncle who was an apothecary who made the poisonous substance. Two; the child revealed not reacting well to normal chemical substances. Three; the child's condition was supposedly inherited from his biological father.

The Beast was stumped as to what it could be! Instead of continuing asking the child questions, he simply covered him up properly with the blanket and left to go sit in the adjoining room. The camera would monitor the child's sleep and he would be able to hear should the boy be distressed in his sleep with his heightened hearing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and don't be shy to point out should I make any errors; I tend to be pretty bad at spotting them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

Warnings; Slash, M-preg, Teenagers (can't live with 'em, can't survive without 'em), may contain gore and lemons later on.

* * *

Around ten, Jean jerked awake suddenly, having barely been asleep for an hour. Something wasn't right!

"Jean?" asked sleepily Scott behind her.

_~Professor?~_

_~Teddy's gone missing! Doctor McCoy says he had checked on the boy and a few minutes later he couldn't hear any more breathing from the other room. When he looked back inside, Tedrick was gone,~_ explained Charles.

"Get up, Tedrick's gone missing from the medical lab," she urged Scott, getting up to get dressed.

"I'll go wake up Storm," yawned the man.

Jean nodded before she started her search of the mansion, meeting up with Charles at one point.

"Anything?"

"I'm afraid not. Do not despair, we will find him," assured Charles.

It was around midnight, when they had all grouped up together, that they noticed the door to the indoor pool was slightly ajar. Jean and Storm lost all color in their faces, afraid of what was beyond the door. Scott was the one to take the first step forward, followed by Hank.

All was dark in the room, the reflection of the full moon entering by the floor to ceiling windows against the water making the area even more eerie.

That is when they heard the eco of a hiccup-like-intake of air, one that repeated itself rhythmically, which assured them Teddy was at least alive.

The pool area was made in the shape of a capital 'L', and since they couldn't see the child by the pool, it meant he was hiding in the hot-tub and seating area.

Slowly making their way over to the extended area, the closer they got, the more they could hear that there was another breathing pattern, this one calm and normal, which meant the child wasn't alone. They turned the corner and still with the light of the full moon, were able to see the Wolverine sitting on a lounge chair in sweat pants and a white wife beater shirt, holding still a hiccupping Teddy.

"Logan?" whispered in shock Jean.

Both heads turned sharply to them, the group gasping at the animalistic yellow eyes looking at them from Teddy's face, before the child turned back and clearly tried to bite at Logan. The Feral's hand shot out to hold the head turned away from his skin, the child trying to free himself while snarling.

But Logan held Teddy in a steady hold. In his right hand, he held the child's two wrists, nails unable to reach and scratch. He had the boy's waist between his thighs, legs crossed to keep Teddy's own down from kicking at any sensitive areas, but mostly to keep them still. That left Logan's left hand at the back of the child's head, guiding it to rest calmly against his chest once he stopped trying to bite.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Storm, worry clear in her voice.

"Did you give him his medication?" growled Logan, the child back to his calm yet hiccupping breathing against him.

"I gave him a substitute. What was given to us by his guardian was simply too danger-"

"Less dangerous than this!" snapped Wolverine. "Do you '_know'_ why he was given the wolf-bane?"

Hank opened his mouth to answer, but shut it as he suddenly looked towards the window, eyes widening.

"Surely you don't mean…" he said, trailing off, but it was clear that the meaning behind the whole situation was catching on with the Beast. "How is that even possible? It's a myth! Stories we tell children or that we see in movies!"

Logan gave a deep growl, Teddy letting out a small whimper in reaction.

"It's not. Mutants exist after all. Truth be told, the only time I've ever seen one was when I was traveling in Europe. This kid's a cub from one, I recon. The virus, because that's what it is, an infecting virus, must have come from a bitten parent before this one's conception, otherwise he'd be full on fur and whatnot."

The others were fast catching on to the meaning of this conversation, the dots almost all connecting together.

"This boy is…a werewolf?" whispered Jean.

Logan looked at her in the eyes, and she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as it was clear his feral side was affected either by the child's actions or the moon itself.

"The runt of one, at the very least. But it's too late to give him the wolf-bane potion tonight. I'll deal with him until the sunrise, go back to bed."

Their talking had Teddy trying to shift again, teeth clicking together and small noises of rage and distress coming out from deep in his small chest.

"We will talk about this tomorrow," said Scott.

Logan gave a grunt, using Teddy's movements to actually move the child more comfortable against him. In the light of the moon, they noticed scratches all over the child's arms, but no one said anything, leaving until this walking nightmare, or night terror as Harry Potter called it, was over.

XD|DX

Because of classes and the fact that Logan and Teddy slept a good part of the day away, it was only after four that they were all able to meet up in Charles' office, Teddy sitting hugged to Logan's side, surprisingly enough, the Feral having his arm resting on the back of the couch as if it was normal.

"Werewolves exist," Scott finally broke the silence that had settled once everyone was seated.

"Is it a form of mutancy? Some sort of shape shifting feral? How long have they been in existence?" asked Hank, eager to learn more.

Teddy gave a whimper, hiding his face against Logan's ribs, hair going a deep shade of black. This cause the Feral's hand to drop on top of the child's shoulder, to give a semblance of a barrier.

"I don't know. All I know is that they are real and during full moons, they either lock themselves up with silver or take the wolf-bane potion which keeps the darker nature of their wolf at bay. When the beast can't lash out at things, it takes it out on itself."

Which explained why Teddy had finger nail scratches all over, even a bite mark from himself on his own bicep.

"So, you're saying the child is best on a mixture that could poison him if wrongly dosed?" asked Jean.

"Unless you want to explain to his father why he's scarred from head to toe; yeah. And this way there are less chances he'll attack someone too. You guys are lucky it's me he found and not one of the other students," growled Logan.

And it was true. Someone could have been seriously injured had the Wolverine not been there. Teddy started to shake, sobs wracking his body. Jean moved to sit on his other side, ignoring the glare Logan gave her as she pulled the boy into her lap.

"It's alright Teddy, nothing bad happened and now that we know, we can work better arrangements out. You'll see, everything will turn out alright," she whispered to him.

"I-I almost hu-hurt Lily once! I w-was three and L-Lily only a baby. Vic-" the boy cut himself off, sobs stilling for a second. "Vicky pulled me off Lily before I could choke her fully. Dad had to take me away for two months. Vic-Vicky still doesn't like me around the others when it's the full moon."

It was heart wrenching, especially since it was clear Teddy cared so much about his family. Because Jean had been holding onto Teddy when he mentioned Vicky, she was able to 'see' a flash long blond hair and enraged yellow eyes before it was gone.

"Has Vicky ever hurt you, Teddy?" asked Charles, having picked up the image as Jean shared it with him.

Teddy shook his head fast, rushing to speak

"No! Vicky's very nice to me, even if I'm not hi-hers!" hurriedly covered up the child. "_She's_ just weary during the full moon is all. _She'll_ even stay up with me when the medication doesn't work well. I'm one of _her_ cubs!"

The group relaxed, though they would still ask questions to Harry when he next called or came to visit. Hopefully they would even get to talk to this Vicky, the Feral mother of the four younger siblings.

"You still want to take the medicine, Tedrick? Even if we find you a room you'll be safe in that you won't be able to escape?" asked Charles.

"Please don't take the medication away again, professor," pleaded the child.

Charles nodded and sent the boy away, promising him he would get the wolf-bane that night. That left everyone in silence again.

"Do you have any contact to reach this werewolf you met before, Logan?"

"Sorry Chuck; he died almost eight years ago. There was a quiet war going on in the UK and he was a casualty, along with his mate and a good deal of their friends, though I only knew him. We'd kept in contact for three years with letters before I received one from his nephew saying Remus had passed. Kid must have found my letters," sighed Logan.

Ororo felt her heart reach out to him. It must be hard to lose a friend, especially when you've no memories of your past. At least now Logan had them and the whole Xavier's school to care for him.

XD|DX

For the third night, Teddy was given his dose of medication with Logan standing guard. The child slept the whole night, not reacting to the moon at all. Harry called on Tuesday night as usual, but only spoke to Teddy, and a routine was made once more, Logan actually spending as much time with Teddy than he did with Rogue, which gave the girl amply time to play and chat with her boyfriend and their friends.

The day before the next full moon, Harry called to talk to Charles.

_/Mr. Xavier, I won't be able to come up to deliver the medicine. Someone else will be going, Teddy's cousin on his mother's side. He's the one that came up with the variant for Teddy's medication and since Teddy told me it hadn't gone too good last time, Draco would like to examine Teddy this time around. I know it's a bit much to ask, but could you allow Draco to stay at the school for three nights? Or if it's a bother, let Teddy go into Draco's custody?/_ asked the young father.

"It's not a problem at all, Mr. Potter. We shall arrange a room for Teddy's cousin. When will he be arriving?"

Charles could hear a bit of noise from the other line, as if Harry had muffled the mouthpiece to talk to someone else.

_/Tomorrow, around the afternoon. He will also be bringing his son, if you don't mind. He's four so he won't be missing any school or anything./_

The handicapped man chuckled.

"As I said, no problem. I'm sure Tedrick will enjoy the company."

Harry burst out laughing.

_/For a few hours, sure! Then they'll start to argue. Cousins never get along long in their family's side,/_ chuckled Harry.

With that, the conversation ended, Charles pleased they would get to meet someone who knew how to make Teddy's medication.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

**A/N; **Thanks for all the nice reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was still in class when the visitors arrived, Charles waiting on the front porch, taking in the darkening sky. A small limousine pulled up, the chauffeur going to the back door to open it. Immediately a child jumped out, giggling for all he was worth.

"Scorpius! Calm yourself right this moment!" scolded the man that came out next.

The child, a four-year-old boy with chin length platinum blond hair and pale silver eyes could only be the son of the man. This man, with cold mercury silver eyes, had platinum blond hair that reached to his mid-back and it was pulled back in a tail. His black Armani suit spoke of a great wealth, which clashed greatly with the man's pierced lip; he had a hoop that passed through the left side of the bottom lip.

The outline of a dragon tattoo framed the left side of his face and along the hairline, its head coming down slightly in the center of his forehead to stare forward, its wings inked over his left ear, its front paws reaching forth to the corner of his eye, its back paws curling under his jaw while its tail went down to stop coiled on his shoulder. From what Charles could see as the man loosened his tie and pressed shirt collar.

"But Father," whined the child. "I want to see Tedrick!"

The man rolled his eyes, taking a hold with one hand of the two suitcases the driver handed him, and with the other, reached into his jacket inside pocket and paid the man.

"He is still in class at this hour. You will get to see him soon enough. Mr. Charles Xavier, I presume?" the man said, turning to Charles once his son was back at his side.

"You are correct, Mr.?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Mr. Potter informed me that our lodgings would be arranged for our arrival. May I see to them now?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. This way please."

Draco had a sneer on his face, but he still followed, looking around with disinterest while his son Scorpius stayed by his side, humming slightly. Once at the room, Charles let the two enter first, to give them time to take in their space for the next three nights. There was a double bed for Draco and a bunk bed for the boys.

"The door is an adjoining bathroom," said Charles, entering a few minutes later.

Draco nodded, having removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, the tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth inside his lower left arm.

"It will be acceptable. At what time does Tedrick end his lessons?"

"At three forty five. Would you like a tour of the mansion until then?"

Charles was sure Draco was about to decline, the way he looked disgusted by the simple thought of seeing the grounds.

"Of course, Mr. Xavier."

Turning his chair around, Charles almost sighed.

"As you've surely deduced, this is one of the dormitory halls. There are four in all, separated by age category and gender, though we do have exceptions for relatives, as rare as they come. There is a teacher posted at each end of the hall, if not more than one."

Scorpius moved slightly ahead of them, peeking back every once in a while to make sure they were still following.

"Where was Tedrick last month?"

"In the Infirmary, with an adult keeping watch on him all night."

Draco gave a nod of approval. A bell rang just as they were in the main hall, heading to the recreational sector. Scorpius was moving back towards them when Teddy came out of the crowd that had filled the hall, picking up Scorpius and swinging him around.

"Scor!" giggled Teddy.

"Let me go!" yelled Scorpius, but he had a wide smile on his face.

"Back to lessons Tedrick," ordered sharply Draco.

The seven-year-old's hair turned platinum blond for a second before he was once more lost in the crowd, which cleared up in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have missed much had he skipped his last class," said Charles.

"An education is key to success. Just because family is visiting, does not give him the right to slack off," snapped Draco.

Charles thought better than to point out that if someone only studied, one would grow weary of life and that people needed to learn to have fun also. Scorpius stuck to Draco's side for the rest of the visit, where they ended up in the kitchen.

"Most eat in the dining room, but some groups like to settle in the kitchen area," said Charles. "Would you like some coffee? Or tea?"

"Coffee will do; what passes for tea in this country is simply an insult. Apple juice for Scorpius, if you have any."

The telepath nodded and easily moved about the kitchen to make two coffees and pour the four-year-old his juice, all settling down at the table by the window.

"Mr. Potter told me you were Tedrick's cousin on his biological mother's side, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, my mother and Tedrick's maternal grand-mother are sisters. Though Tedrick's grand-mother was disowned for her choice of spouse in her young years."

Charles blinked, surprised things like that still happened, seeing as it was already diminishing when he reached adulthood.

"Are they still cut from the family?"

Before he leaned back in his chair, Draco gave Charles a look to let him know he was overstepping his bounds.

"We are only four left, not including our dear Head of House who doesn't even carry the Black blood. We can't afford to be split apart, which is why I opposed to the idea of Tedrick coming to this…establishment, but it wasn't my decision to make," he sighed.

"Black blood? And how could your Head of House not be a relative?"

Draco gave him a glare again.

"The noble and ancient House of Black, one of the eldest aristocratic families of England. The last male heir was disowned also, but seeing as no other was elected to take his place, the title went to his Godson and only heir; Harry Potter."

Charles was surprised. Harry hadn't shown any signs of his wealth at all, unlike most young rich people.

"By right, couldn't you have contested the will?" he asked before he could hold himself back.

"My own parents were in disfavor for certain political beliefs at the time that the will was read. It doesn't matter; Potter will give Tedrick back his rightful title and I already have my own as Lord Malfoy. Everything will fall into balance with time," finished Draco with a sneer.

They fell into silence, Draco looking outside as it started to rain. Before they were expecting it, the last bell rang and they heard the students moving around; taking their time after a long day in class or rushing about, gathering with their friends and trying to get to the best places to hang before the others got to them.

It wasn't too long before Teddy arrived, jumping onto Draco's lap to hug the man around the neck, Draco giving a slight grunt at the sudden weight. Scorpius stood up in his own seat and pointed at the older boy.

"Uncle Draco!" exclaimed Teddy.

"Let go of '_my'_ father!" yelled Scorpius.

Teddy's hair went back to platinum blond, eyes a green color.

"Well, he was my cousin _before_ you were born, so he's mine!" countered the young mutant.

"But you're not his _heir_! I am!"

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of Teddy's face, after this one had turned to look over at Scorpius. The seven-year-old moved to the chair beside his uncle, so that the man was between the two boys. Charles was surprised at Teddy's clear show of irritation.

"I might not be his heir, but I'll be his mom's Head of House one day; your Head of House too!"

"You're just a liar Tedrick Sirius Lupin Potter!"

Draco obviously had enough as he placed his hand over Teddy's mouth to stop his next words and he turned to Scorpius.

"Scorpius; I can easily call the car back and you'll be back at Potter's house in a matter of hours. Would you like to tell _him_ why you're being sent back? Why you couldn't spend a bit of time with your cousin?" asked the blond man, one brow arched up elegantly.

Charles could almost see a transformation from the two boys; Teddy's hair leaving its blond aspect while Scorpius' eyes widened considerably, features softening greatly.

"Hi Teddy!" he said with a giggle a few seconds later.

Draco rolled his eyes and let Teddy go, the seven-year-old leaving his chair to go cuddle up with his cousin.

"The Black blood also carries a high tone of mental instability, usually in the women section. The men only show signs in their late years. Leaves me to wonder about my 'son' at times."

Charles could tell Draco was only teasing, as the boys rolled their eyes without looking over at Draco.

"Will you be needing assistance during the night?" asked Charles as the boys started to chatter, mostly about Teddy's siblings.

"I've dealt with Tedrick's ailments before, I can take care of him without any help. Now, would you care to specify what happened last month? From what Potter told me, Tedrick's medication didn't '_work'_ properly, it seemed?"

It was clear the apothecary was blaming them for Teddy's last situation, and in a way he was right. Charles thought better than to lie to this man.

"On the first night, the medication put him to sleep but it wasn't a restful one. On the second night, we had believed it best to give him another sort of medication," he paused just a second as Draco tensed up at his words. "No one was injured and on the third night he slept peacefully without any incidents."

The children had fallen quiet, Teddy looking down and away. Draco reached over and flicked the top of his ear.

"Not your fault kid; it's theirs. They shouldn't have given you anything else but your medication. And no one was hurt."

Teddy looked up, biting his lips.

"I did hurt someone!" he exclaimed, tears going in his eyes. "Mr. Logan…he…"

Charles actually felt a chill run up his spine at Draco's murderous expression, so he hurriedly intervened.

"Mr. Logan is a regenerative Feral, Mr. Malfoy. He has the ability to heal from anything. He took charge of Tedrick after we gave him the other medicine. He does not blame the boy at all."

Draco's jaw clenched, his fury clear in his mercury eyes.

"A Feral you say? How old?"

That question surprised Charles, as he couldn't make a connection between the age and the incident.

"We do not know for sure, but we do know his life span is a minimum of half a century."

Draco relaxed, leaning back in his chair and motioning for Teddy to come to him. Both children moved, Draco hugging them both, giving Charles the chance to see that while the man tended to be cold, he did not neglect his family.

"I would like to meet this Mr. Logan," stated Draco after a few minutes.

Charles nodded and looked towards the window, not really seeing it.

~_Logan?~_

'_What is it Chuck? I'm about to head to the Danger Room,'_ was Logan's growled thoughts.

_~Could you please take a detour to the kitchen? Tedrick's uncle would like to meet you.~_

Irritation was Charles' only answer before he cut the connection, knowing the Feral would come to him. It was a few minutes before Logan arrived, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You called," he grunted out, giving Teddy a glance along to his uncle and cousin.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Logan, the one who took care of Tedrick," introduced Charles.

Draco moved the children aside and stood, but neither man reached to shake hands.

"You look familiar," Logan said.

"My father was quite known in England and in certain transport companies," brushed off Draco. "How did Tedrick hurt you?"

Logan gave a sneer as he moved over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"No worries, he didn't bite me, only a few scratches. Not that it matters; I've survived a full werewolf's bite before. This tyke's not going to turn me."

Draco just stood there for a few seconds before he gave a resigned sign and sat back down, looking over at Charles.

"I suppose he told you all he knows about lycanthropy?"

"The little I knew about it," acknowledged Logan.

Draco nodded, looking at the boys and rolling his eyes, which caused them to giggle.

"As a second generation and not transforming physically, we do not know if Tedrick is contagious and the only possible way to know would be to allow someone to be bitten by him, which we will not risk, for his own safety. As an adult Feral, Mr. Logan is immune, but we don't know about children or teenage Ferals, so we must be extremely careful with Tedrick and his siblings."

Charles frowned at that.

"Wouldn't the Feral grow immune to the transformation as it grows older?"

"Can a tiger change its stripes?" replied shortly Draco. "A Feral is only fully regenerative once it's an adult. Any scars, residue of illness or ailment caught before the first signs of fever stay as a permanent mark, no matter how well one can heal. Can you imagine being stuck with an immortal werewolf?"

Somehow, Charles knew it would cause even more damage than a normal one could ever do. Logan was now looking closely at Draco, clearly wondering what he had missed and Charles realized he hadn't told Logan about Harry's mate.

"Mr. Potter's spouse is a Feral mutant. There is a slight chance his other children may turn up to be Ferals, also."

Logan was clearly shocked, and Draco had raised a brow.

"Slight?" asked the blond.

"The mutant gene is mostly carried by the men rather than the women, which would explain why they can give birth to mutant-less children while if a man fathers a child that turns up mutant, there is a high percentage that the other children will be mutants too."

Draco gave a slow nod, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Where did _Mr_. _Potter_ meet this Feral woman?" asked Logan.

Draco then laughed, unable to hold himself back, greatly confusing Charles.

"Sorry, but Potter didn't meet '_her'_; '_she'_ came looking for him back in England and convinced him to move on this side of the pond. And the reason _'she' _came, is because Potter is special. He's a regenerative too," chuckled Draco.

Charles felt his jaw slacken a bit, but he shut it back up so as to not show too much surprise.

"Uncle Draco! Daddy said we weren't supposed to tell anyone!" exclaimed Teddy, giving a big sigh of exasperation.

"Yes well, since when have I ever cared about what Potter wants?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" pouted slightly Teddy.

Draco straightened in his chair so he could lean closer to Teddy.

"Are you unhappy here?" he asked seriously.

"Not unhappy…I just miss everyone, is all," mumbled the child.

Charles spoke up.

"Mr. Potter is a regenerative mutant?"

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" sneered Draco. "Late bloomer. He only came into his mutancy around the time Tedrick's parents passed away. Had he not, he would be dead presently, though an acquaintance of ours believes he's been showing signs for years since he still managed to survive certain wounds that could have been fatal, yet he healed from, very slowly."

"And now he heals like that!" said Scorpius, trying to snap his fingers.

When he wasn't able to, he looked at his cousin and Teddy tried to, but couldn't either. Both pouted and looked at Draco.

"I am not snapping my fingers," he told them, the pouts growing.

"Uncle Harry would," replied Scorpius.

"Well, Potter spoils everyone rotten! That's why he can never publicly go to England without being mauled by hundreds!" huffed Draco.

"At least people like him," mumbled Teddy.

When any other person would have scolded a child for being that impolite, Draco simply gave a laugh.

"The only people I need to like me already do; excuse me for not caring about the rest of humanity."

The boys laughed, amused by the blond. Draco turned back to Charles.

"If Potter's children don't turn up to be Ferals, they'll be some other sort of mutant for sure. Their genetic make-up is simply prone to it."

Charles couldn't keep his curiosity at bay and had to ask the next question.

"Teddy mentioned to me that Mr. Potter was married before he was taken in. Was the divorce a result of Vicky entering his life?"

Draco's jaw dropped and he looked over at Teddy, who blushed from head to toe, hair going bright pink.

"Vicky? '_She'_ allows you to call '_her'_ that? And no, '_Victoria'_ was not the catalyst to the divorce. Potter was dating Ginerva for a year before they got married under the pretext she was pregnant. What that little traitor didn't know was that he was infertile at the time. Potter couldn't take the lie she'd spun and divorced her. His balls dropped only when he met '_Victoria'_ and Liliann was conceived. Potter had just gotten custody of Tedrick at the time '_she'_ showed up actually," hummed to himself at the end Draco.

"And you followed them here to America?" asked Charles.

Draco shook his head.

"Not right away. I had to finish my studies first and also go through my farce of a marriage. It was two years after they left that they needed me to help with Tedrick," admitted Draco.

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony was suddenly heard, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"What?" he barked into it. "Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien me foutre? Tu es en charge alors occupe toi s'en!" _{{And why should I give a fucking care? You're in charge, deal with it!}}_

The boys started to giggle as soon as Draco snapped his phone shut.

"You two aren't supposed to understand," growled the blond as he gave an annoyed look at his son and nephew.

"Grand-ma 'Cissa teaches me!" replied Scorpius.

"Me too! And daddy says it's good to learn if for when Mr. LeBeau comes over! He needs friends, daddy says."

Draco rolled his eyes, muttering the word 'friends' under his breath.

"My mother is not a good influence; I've told you that countless times. Once she knows you're both fluent in French, she'll drag you to Paris for simple shopping trips. Do you '_want'_ to be stuck in malls for '_days'_ shopping?"

Both boys made faces, clearly not liking the idea. Logan actually gave a chuckle.

"Admit it; you just don't want them to understand your conversations."

"When I don't want them to understand, I send them to another room," replied Draco with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Or I speak Latin, Bulgarian, German…or any other language that strikes my fancy."

Charles cleared his throat, to catch back everyone's attention.

"Is there a reason why Mr. Potter would not want us to know about his gift?"

Draco tilted his head to the side.

"Let's assume it really '_is'_ a gift, what are the strong points? Being able to heal from any kind of wounds? Being immortal? Anything else?" he asked quite sarcastically. "Because here are the low points; being immortal, watching all those 'normal' people die of old age or be killed by injuries you yourself will barely remember in a century's times. Passing a point in life where your very existence ceases to exist because you're too '_old'_ to be so young, let's not start on trying to explain the mutant factor to people ready to kill you. Oh, and do you know how you can kill a regenerative mutant?"

Charles was already unsettled by the man's rant, the last question truly threw him off guard. Logan had clearly tensed up.

"You kill it before it matures enough to survive to any wounds, if the fevers and sickness don't kill them before then. That gives you a window of about birth until around ten to fourteen. After that, it's anyone's guess."

Charles was left speechless, unable to believe the cruelty behind the act Draco was suggesting, even less on a child. Teddy and Scorpius were also looking at the man with wide eyes, as if trying to understand something they just couldn't puzzle over with their young minds.

Draco ended up looking back at the children and rolled his eyes once more.

"That's it; Scorpius, I'm arranging a marriage between you and Liliann," he said, amusement clear in his eyes even though his face was stern.

Teddy gave a groan while Scorpius' eyes widened.

"No! She's got cooties!" exclaimed the four-year-old.

"Who told you '_that'_ one, hmm?" asked his father.

"Rafael did!"

"Huh, well I'll be talking to his father about 'that' subject. Cooties, seriously?"

It was clear that the man was exasperated by the childish reasons.

"Anyways, you can't marry them; they're too young," reasoned Teddy.

"Arranged marriage, Tedrick. It's where you promise two people will get married, even if they don't want to be married together," explained off handedly Draco.

"Oh! Like you and Scorpius' mother?"

The man gave the child a slight glare.

"Yes, like Astoria and I. Now, you two be good while I go out for a fag."

"Bleh!" said the children, making faces as Draco pulled out a box of cigarettes and his cell phone, rolling his eyes at the boys.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it."

Charles was surprised at the man's words, but was amused when the man stopped dead at the door and glared at Teddy and Scorpius over his shoulder.

"I ever catch you smoking, I'll tan your hides and hang you by your little toes, understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" giggled the cousins.

Draco turned away sharply, placing the cell phone to his ear.

"Guess what _'I'_ learned in school today!" he said with too much joy.

Charles turned back to see the boys giggling, Teddy's hair back to blond with silver eyes.

* * *

A/N; Enjoyed? Leave a message after the beep!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

**A/N; **Thanks for all the nice reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Logan couldn't sleep. While he didn't go baying during a full moon, he still felt restless and in need to do something, other than sleeping that is.

Leaving his room, he found himself making his way to the guest quarters, where the werewolf cub was sleeping for the next three nights. Approaching the room, he was surprised to see the door wide open. Peering in, he was surprised by what he saw.

Instead of the boys being in the bunk beds, they were on the double bed with Draco. The man was at the end of the bed opposite the door, facing towards him, Teddy hugged against his chest and Scorpius taking the rest of the free space, laying on his back comfortably. Draco's arm reached over Teddy and rested atop his son's stomach.

It was a touching picture, except for the fact that the boy in the middle was being given an experimental medication for a permanent and life changing disease.

"What is it with you Ferals and not being able to leave me to care for Teddy? I'm not incapable, you know," Draco said before his eyes finally opened.

Logan gave a low grunt and moved into the room, sitting down on the chair in front of the bed.

"It's not that I don't trust you Bub, but I can't sleep with this damn moon. I might as well keep an eye out, is all."

"Victor_ia _says the same thing," sneered Draco. "Says '_she' _can't sleep at all, so '_she'_ might as well keep an eye on the cub. Tedrick is Potter's responsibility, and my own as he is of my blood. We don't need any extra help in caring for him."

Logan tilted his head to the side, a smirk almost reaching his lips.

"Are you afraid we'll steal him away? Because we're closer to him in nature?" he almost snickered. "Don't worry, I'm a lone wolf; I won't be taking any cubs under my wing, especially not when they're already cared for. Though you'll have to deal with that Victoria gal on your own. She's a parental type, if the number of cubs she's had is any indication."

Draco glared at Logan, who did let out a chuckle, which had Teddy shifting slightly in his sleep, giving a sigh as he settled more comfortable against Draco. It was only a few minutes later that the blond spoke up again.

"How was he? The night they gave him the fake wolf-bane?" asked Draco, voice gentle.

"On the defensive. He was sneaking about, trying to find a way out. He only started to really claw and bite when I restrained him. Did more damage to himself than to me, really."

Draco gave a small nod, giving a slight scratch to Scorpius' stomach, the child giving a content sigh in his sleep, just like his cousin.

"Where did you meet the werewolf who bit you that you mentioned earlier?"

"In Europe, while visiting France I think. Did a lot of moving around before I sort of settled here."

"Sort of?" asked Draco.

Logan was quiet for a few seconds.

"I don't do well just sitting around and settling into routines. After a few months, I leave for a bit of a road trip, then come back when Chuck calls or I reached where I was heading."

"Ah."

Silence settled around them once more, Draco closing his eyes, but Logan could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"What happened to the werewolf?" asked the blond, at around four in the morning.

"He died a few years later, in that war you had in the UK. It was probably for the best; even under the wolf-bane potion, he still feared losing control of his other self. That the beast would become immune eventually and he'd either die of poisoning or be hunted down like a vulgar beast."

This time, Draco's nod was slow, contemplative even, but no more words came out of the man as he fell into a slumber, the moon's effect gone for that night at least.

XD|DX

Teddy was almost zombie-like during classes, no energy whatsoever seemed to come from him. He even fell asleep in Math class, Scott not having the courage to wake him up and the other students understanding he was 'sick' this time of the month.

Draco had called a taxi and left with Scorpius, saying he needed to check out a few things around town. They only came back at dinner time, where Teddy plastered himself against the man's side and didn't seem about to let go.

"Feverish?" asked Draco, raising a brow.

"Very," mumbled the seven-year-old. "Feel like my head's about to go '_Boom'_!"

Scorpius giggled, which earned him a shove from Teddy. It resulted in Draco having to sit them in two different corners for eleven minutes; their added ages.

"Aren't you a bit harsh?" asked Jean, voice low.

"Not at all. Potter does it also, if you must know. At least we aren't multiplying their ages instead of adding," pointed out the British man. "If they wish to act like children, they shall be grounded as such. They need to learn there are limits to certain of their actions."

"Laughing and a light shove won't evolve into an all out war, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's jaw clearly clenched, his anger evident.

"A light shove, as you've seen Tedrick do, can easily break ribs if he wasn't so weak. If provoked, his biological father could have easily '_ripped'_ metal apart with his bare hands, strength doubled around the full moon."

The little revelation had a few shades of color drop in those gathered in the room.

"If his father's strength doubled around the full moon, shouldn't it be the same for Tedrick?" reasoned Scott.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was repeating himself all over to someone who simply refused to listen.

"It's the medication that renders him weak. Had it been yesterday 'before' he took the wolf-bane, Scorpius would have been flying head first into a wall. And Ms. Grey? Push comes to shove, which leads to punching and kicking. While it rarely does, it can and 'has' evolved into wars."

Jean didn't know what else to reply, so she kept quiet. After exactly eleven minutes, the boys came back from their respective corners, Teddy once more taking refuge against his elder cousin.

"Uncle Draco?" whispered Teddy.

"Yes?"

"Can you make me some meat stew? With a bit of veggies on the side? Please?"

The man was quiet for a few heartbeats, looking down at the seven-year-old's head.

"Can I make it for tomorrow? If I do it for tonight, we'll be eating past bedtime. I'll start it in the morning and let it cook all day, alright?"

Teddy pouted, but he could see the logic behind waiting on the next day.

"Okay, I guess. How does dad do it in one hour?" was the next question, the child clearly confused.

That would be your father's erratic way of cooking, which he has mastered throughout his life. Were I to try it, I would surely carbonize the whole pot and we'd be left eating measly bread."

Those who were used to cooking were also surprised to hear someone could cook that fast. While it didn't take long to prepare the whole mix, it did take a long time of stewing, especially for the flavors to set in properly.

Draco tilted his head to the side, frown on his brow as he took in Teddy's face.

"Would you even be able to stomach it?"

"Yes I would!" exclaimed the child, nodding vigorously.

"Hmm," was all the indication Draco gave.

When night came, Logan only waited an hour before he went to Draco's room, finding the man with reading glasses on his nose in the middle of the bed sitting against the headboard. Scorpius and Teddy were settled on each side of him, sleeping deeply, the man's papers all over the children as Draco used them to cross reference whatever he was reading. The night lamps on both side of the bed lit.

"Some light reading?" asked Logan, taking his seat once more on the chair by the bed.

"Hardly. There is a conference I must attend in a few months, in Europe. As it is only held every ten years and I was not yet 'educated' at the time of the last, this will be my first, without a mentor to present me. I'll need to present his last work before he passed and then my personal modification to them, along with the research I was able to gather upon both theory's work…Let's just say I'll have my work cut out for me."

Logan could easily guess as to what Draco was referring to. He'd been shown around the magical community in France by the werewolf after that full moon and he'd learned a lot. While he may not understand certain aspects of it, he could understand that they had a certain system that may be dysfunctional, but it had worked so far. They were probably waiting for the '_perfect'_ solution before their society would be allowed to catch up to this time and technology.

"Your mentor died in the war?" asked Logan.

Draco looked over at him from the top of his glasses.

"My primary mentor died during the war. My secondary, who happened to also be my first's own mentor, died a few months before my son was born. My knowledge in potions was already spectacular, it was just a formality for me to take on my second mentor. It also meant less hassle at the upcoming conference, but it seems like I'll still be going in slightly handicapped."

"I highly doubt you'll let that stop you," chuckled Logan.

"If they dare refuse my research, they'll be wishing Hell was as simple as they'd imagine," sneered the blond.

XD|DX

It was surprising how smoothly the last day went. Being a Saturday, Draco got Scorpius to peel the vegetables with a children safe potato peeler while Teddy cut them all up, Draco dealing with the meat and sauce before shoving everything together in the pot and leaving it to cook.

He then left with the boys before lunch and came back as the stew was easily smelt across the whole mansion. A few of the adults were glad that the guest had made enough to feed everyone, having taken into account that everyone would be eating the same dish.

"Go put your bags away, Tedrick," ordered Draco, each of them carrying two bags.

"Okay!"

It was clear Teddy had more energy that day, his cheeks even being rosy from a day where he got to help make the meal and got to go shopping with his uncle.

Draco also went to put his bags away, taking Scorpius' along the way seeing as the four-year-old looked worn out. The day's excitement had been too much for him it seemed.

It was only once everyone was seated and eating that Scott accidently broke the good mood.

"When will you be leaving, Mr. Malfoy? Tomorrow in the morning or in the afternoon?"

Everyone stopped, somehow having gotten used to the blond man and child in only three days.

"Most likely mid-morning. There are things I must attend to during the afternoon."

"Does it have anything to do with that call on Thursday?" asked Teddy, fork left on the table by his half-eaten plate, obviously not liking the news of his cousins leaving.

"Possibly," sighed Draco. "Finish your food, young man. I didn't slave in the kitchen for you for nothing."

With how snarky he could be, everyone thought it best to stay silent rather than telling him they also enjoyed his cooking.

"Will you come next month?" asked the child in a mumble, head bowed as he picked up his fork.

"Your father should be able to visit, so I won't be coming. The month after I'll be in England, so I will surely not be able to make it."

"How long back home?"

"Three, possibly four months. Scorpius will stay with your grand-mothers while I attend to business. Once back, I'll come visit."

Teddy took a large chunk of stew, glancing over at Scorpius.

"Will you give grand-mother Andy and grand-mother 'Cissa kisses and hugs for me?" he asked politely.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"They'll make me give you some from them too when I get back," pouted the four-year-old.

The two shivered, both having the same thought and speaking it out at the same time.

"Old ladies cooties!"

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well, if you boys don't like gurls, I'll keep them all to myself," said Draco.

"No! You can't keep grand-ma 'Cissa! You have to share with me!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"You can't have grand-mother Andy!" added Teddy.

Draco gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Then stop saying girls have cooties. Or I'll tell Blaise you can't visit Rafael anymore."

"No~o! I wanna play with Rafael again! Please don't tell uncle Blaise I can't visit!"

"Hmm, it'll be under consideration until we get back to England," finally settled on Draco.

It was clear he was only teasing his son, Teddy giggling so quietly on the other side, you had to see him to know he was doing it. Teddy suddenly stopped and his head shot up, wide eyes looking at Draco.

"If you're gone for four months, who's gonna make my medicine?" he asked, voiced filled with fear.

"Potter will supervise someone into making it," said Draco with a wave of his hand, before a hard look took over his face. "Seriously, how deficient is Potter? That man's cooking could settle a World War were he to make the Peace Alliance Dinner, but he can't properly mix some herbs to save his life? Ha! Pitiful!"

Scorpius and Teddy leaned forth to get eye contact around the man, who everyone was looking at with worry.

"And he says you're the unstable one," didn't even try to whisper Teddy.

"He probably gets it from grand-pa Lucy rather than grand-ma 'Cissa. Grand-ma Andy says he went coo-coo over the coo-coo's nest like that!" added Scorpius, once more unable to snap his fingers.

Draco settled for simply giving a small flick to the ear closest to him on each boy, the children looking sheepish as they'd been properly chastised.

"But I'm serious; you don't need to worry about your medicine Teddy; I'll have someone on it. Otherwise Potter will take you out of school for a few days. I'm sure Victor_ia _will be ecstatic to watch the little brood during that time."

"Boy oh boy! Better call the hospital now! Someone will be going for a visit before the first day is over!" giggled Teddy, making Scorpius laugh uncontrollably.

It seemed to surprise everyone that the boys would think that, but Draco's smirk seemed to encourage that notion.

"I thought Ferals were all maternal, just like animals," said Rogue, wanting to hear more about the culture of the man who had saved her life on more than one occasion.

Draco laughed, one that was pure amusement.

"My dear, just because most are gifted to be 'maternal', does not mean they got a manual to go with it. Victor_ia_, while a caring and protective parent, would not know how to deal with four children on '_her'_ own, even less if Liliann gets the twins to no good!"

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"They're not that bad, uncle Draco."

"Oh, give them time to grow, dear nephew. You've never met a pair of twins out for mischief. You should ask your uncle Weasel. His twin brothers are a legend! The Great Gred and Forge!" chuckled Draco.

Scorpius frowned up at his father.

"It's uncle George, not Forge," he said.

Draco shook his head slowly.

"Before your uncle Gred died, the two of them used to introduce themselves as Gred and Forge, but they'd never tell people who was which. They did everything together and if one got in trouble, you can bet the other was there also! I've been on the end of many of their pranks, along with Potter. We were their greatest test subjects because we were sharp enough to either counter what they had done, or find them fast enough to get them to fix it."

Draco had leaned forth a bit, his voice having dropped slightly as if he was telling the greatest of secrets, and everyone was entranced by his simple words.

"What happened to Gred? I mean Fred!" said Kitty, on the edge of her seat.

Draco sighed, leaning back which broke the 'spell' over his crowd.

"Died, direct shot in the back. Jumped in front of it to protect George. To tell the truth, I don't think Fred would have ever survived George's death. Tch, we barely managed to keep George from doing the unforgivable!"

The air was somber, no one sure what to say. Ororo cleared her throat after a few minutes.

"While not maternal, would Victoria really hurt her children to the point of sending them to the hospital?"

Teddy perked up, smiling broadly.

"Oh no! The hospital is for Victor_ia_! _'She'd'_ be curled up in a corner asking Potter to come back, no doubt about it!" laughed Draco.

Those around the table gave uneasy smiles, a few chuckling.

"Isn't that cruel to poor Victoria?" asked Jean.

"You've not met Victor_ia,_ of course you would think it's cruel darling. Truth of the matter is that _'she's'_ not a defenseless _'woman'_ at all. '_She'll' _be the first to jump into a fight if _'she'_ is not the instigator.

"A very spirited woman," said Ororo.

"Feral, but it can mean the same thing," teased Draco.

"Victoria would take it as a compliment," said Teddy, nodding vigorously.

"Victor_ia_, is it now? Whatever happened to _Vicky_?"

Teddy blushed darkly and crossed his arms over his chest, plate now empty, much to Draco's clear relief as the man had a fraction of a smile when he spotted it.

XD|DX

On the third night, Teddy was agitated in his sleep, giving a few grunts and kicking out once in a while. Logan ended up sitting on the bed with the werewolf cub hugged to his side with Draco sleeping farther off, with Scorpius protected by his body. Because even weakened, Teddy could kick to bruise like no other.

Logan was also pleased to see that the blond man trusted him to care for his little cousin, the man falling asleep almost as soon as Logan had taken over Teddy's care. The Feral even helped Draco pack the stuff the next morning as they talked about the past three nights.

"Seems to be working perfectly, if you ask me. I think it was all the excitement that got him a restless sleep," said Logan.

"You're right. But it's not a permanent solution. As he grows older, the dose will change and I fear what teenage hormones will do to his emotional state!"

Logan gave a grunt, already seeing how some of the young teenagers were rapidly changing as they moved further into teenage-hood and it wasn't pretty at the best of times. With heightened emotions like Teddy had, it could turn to be disastrous.

"Will you keep an eye on Teddy for us? Potter would feel more at ease for sure, even if he hasn't met you yet," said Draco as they placed the bags into the limousine Draco had called once more.

"I'll be here for the month, but Chuck might send me out around the time the next full moon comes. Don't know when I'll be back after that," gave a shrug Logan.

The blond man nodded, a pensive look on his face.

"Potter wouldn't be far behind to visit at least. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Logan. Hopefully we will get the chance to talk again. I am very interested in learning about the journey you had in Europe."

Logan gave a chuckle, placing his hand atop Teddy's head as Draco herded Scorpius in the backseat.

"Another time then, Mr. Malfoy."

And with that said, Logan and Teddy watched the limousine roll away, the little boy giving a sigh.

"Miss them already?" teased Logan, walking towards the mansion main doors.

"No, just glad Scor wasn't too whiny. Dad says he gets if from when uncle Draco was little and that Astoria's also a right bitch."

The Wolverine raised a brow at the child, Teddy blushing as he realized he was being silently scolded.

"What? She is and my dad said it. He wouldn't if it weren't true. He doesn't like lies," mumbled Teddy in his own defense.

"He only tells half-truths then," said Scott, coming down from the stairs by the doors, having heard the end of the conversation.

Teddy pouted, looking down at his sneakers.

"He's been hurt in the past, once said uncle Draco. So he hates lying, but he won't tell the whole truth unless he trust the person with his life."

"With his life?" asked with a snort Logan, making Teddy roll his eyes.

"Well, not life, but with his private information and our lives."

Logan nodded, understanding the concept. While he wasn't too bothered if someone came after him, he wouldn't allow anyone to go after Marie if he could stop it. Even if Rogue could defend herself now, he couldn't quite shake off the image of a cold teenager sitting in his pickup truck clueless as to what she could do with her life and abilities.

"Whatever the case be, your dad can trust us to take care of you; I'm not about to let anything happen to you under my shift, kid."

Teddy smiled brightly, hair going a bright blond before he left to go find some of the children his own age, hopefully.

"I don't like the sound of that Victoria," Scott told Logan as he walked besides him.

"No one asked your opinion, Cykes," grunted Logan, taking the next turn to get away from the younger mutant.

Just because they had to live in the same home and were 'mature adults' did not mean he had to stand around and listen to his paranoid opinions. Logan himself was eager to meet '_that'_ Victoria. He had a feeling it was going to be very interesting.

* * *

AN; Talk to y'all later!


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

A/N; Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad so many people are enjoying my fic.**  
**

Warnings; Slash, M-preg, Teenagers (can't live with 'em, can't survive without 'em), may contain gore and lemons later on.

* * *

It was a quiet month, the cold starting to make its presence known as the students all started to wear their coats and hats. Teddy took it one step further by constantly wearing a red and gold stripped scarf, the cloth looking to be well worn and old.

"It's old Teddy! You should get a new one!" said one girl in his class, blushing slightly.

"I don't want a new one," had simply replied the boy, hair going black, eyes also taking the deep shade.

The next time they saw him, he also had his hat back into place and refused to take it off either, even when asked by the teachers.

"Do you have any idea why?" Jean asked Logan one day.

The Feral looked at her with a raised brow, wiping his hands on his rag, standing up from having worked on a motor.

"How should I know? I ain't the kid's parent. Maybe it's got some sentimental value to it for him. Even thought of that?"

Jean looked pensive, but Logan didn't feel like telling her he'd picked up an old scent on it, a gentle female perfume that Logan guessed must have belonged to the werewolf's biological mother.

"Tedrick, come to my office please," Charles called the child, a few days before the full moon.

Teddy didn't object being pulled out of the class, following the telepath without a word.

"Take a seat please. Your father called and seeing as the full moon is over three days of the week days, he asked if either they could come over to sleep for one night of that you go home for those three days. I am asking you because I believe it is your decision to take. If they come over, your sister will be missing two days of school, but if you go, you miss four."

Teddy tilted his head to the side and Charles was glad to see the child really was thinking it over, unlike some who would just have jumped at the chance to miss school.

"Lily's only in kinder garden; she won't miss as much as if I was away for longer. Did my dad say if we were going to do a little birthday supper for Caiden if they come?"

Charles was actually surprised at the question, the child being very thoughtful of his step-siblings.

"How about we call and ask?" asked Charles instead of guessing.

Teddy nodded happily, the bits of hair that were poking out turning orange then soft blue as he relaxed in his chair. Charles chuckled and dialed the number for the Potter household, putting it on speaker phone.

As soon as the line picked up, they heard a crash.

_/Damn it guys! Cool it down! What are you, five?/_ they heard Harry asking in an annoyed voice. _/Hello?/_

"Hi dad!" called Teddy immediately, as if the background noise wasn't something to be worried about.

_/Ted? Aren't you supposed to be in class at this time? Is something wrong?/_ asked worriedly the parent, the noise behind him suddenly silent.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter. This is Charles Xavier, I was just asking Tedrick about the upcoming full moon and he had a few questions to ask in turn. Are we calling at the wrong time?"

"Are Mr. LeBeau and Victo-_Victoria_ destroying the house?" asked Teddy with a laugh, his lapse in saying Victoria's name making Charles wonder what was going on there.

_/Just hang on a second please,/_ Harry said before the phone fell quiet.

Charles frowned while Teddy rolled his eyes. It was a couple of seconds later when Harry came back on, a bit out of breath.

_/Okay! Back on for good now. It's never a bad time, Mr. Xavier, unless I've got three little imps in their bath. And when that happens, no one picks up. What questions did you have Teddy?/ _ asked the young father, amusement clear in his voice.

"If you stay over for the night, can we have a little something for Caid's birthday?" asked the child, eyes on the phone.

_/Like what? Cake? Gifts? We can't have a full out party over there Teddy./_

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I know daddy, just cake and the song. Can Scor come too?"

Harry was chuckling at this point.

_/What say you, Mr. Xavier? Up for five extra imps for a night? I promise to keep a good eye on them./_

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Potter. Would you like for me to have a cake prepared?" asked Charles, smiling at Teddy's clear happiness.

_/No need; I'll bake it. Was there anything else?/_

"Who's destroying the house?" asked Teddy with a chirp, making Harry snicker.

_/No one! It's your uncle Draco playing around with Mr. LeBeau and Vic. Love you bud and see you soon./_

The line closed and Charles pressed the off button, Teddy laughing.

"Well, it seems you'll be throwing a small birthday party for your brother," said the telepath.

"It'll be fun! Even if Caiden's too small to remember it, at least we'll have one big sleep over! Thank you, Professor Xavier!" exclaimed the little werewolf, going around the desk to hug the elder man.

Charles could only laugh and give a pat on the child's back.

"It's no problem at all Teddy, no problem at all."

XD|DX

On the first day of the full moon, Teddy was extremely excited, unable to sit completely still in class. In turn, having the calmest student in class so hyper, it caused his classmates to also be excited and the teachers were glad once the school day was over.

By the time the final bell rang, Teddy was already running to get to the entrance door, wanting to be there to welcome his family. As if timed, the mini-van pulled up just as Teddy stepped out of the mansion.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Teddy. Had a good day?" asked Harry as he got out and moved to open the side door, Lily jumping out along with Scorpius to hug Teddy.

"It was great!" giggled the seven-year-old before he started to chat with his sister and cousin.

"Need some help?" asked Jean as she had followed Teddy out, amused to see how happy he was.

"If you don't mind," chuckled Harry, passing over one of the twins as he went to un-strap the next, the child going over to join the others as soon as she put him down.

"My, everyone sure is excited!" she laughed.

"It's the prospect of cake, my dear. Let it be known that all of my children are sugar addicts!" he joked.

He pulled out two suitcases, and also a baby bag, once Caiden was safely into Jean's arms, the now one-year-old happily babbling at her.

"Let's go drop those inside and then we'll finish unpacking the cake," said Harry as he emerged from the car.

"Follow me, it's this way Mr. Potter."

"Harry will do," chuckled the young father.

"Then fell free to call me Jean," she replied with a bright smile.

It didn't take long before they got to the room, the same one Draco used the month before except that the bunk bed had been removed and six twin mattresses had been placed on the floor with a lot of pillows on them and loose sheets.

"I hope you don't mind, but we thought the children might like it best to be at ground level. And it's also easier to move the mattresses around this way should you need to separate anyone," said gently Jean, passing her hand into Caiden's hair.

Harry smiled broadly at her after he'd dropped the bags on the double bed he would use.

"It's perfect, actually. This is how they set up in the living room when we have movie nights and we allow them to all sleep in there. Because of room restriction, Caiden, Caleb and Tyler have the two upstairs rooms, Teddy and Lily are accommodated in the basement and we made our bedroom in the den, which is technically the dining room…we'll need to find a bigger home soon," sighed Harry. "Can't have the guests always sleeping on the couches."

"If it's a financial problem, I'm sure something could be worked out," said Jean. "While Teddy's tuition is important, I'm sure Professor Xavier wouldn't mind putting it back for a little while, so you can organize your budget."

Harry gave a chuckle.

"That's sweet Jean, but it's not a monetary issue. Heaven knows I have more money than I know what to do with! It's more of a principal of uprooting my children from their home to a new one, and truth be told, I don't fancy moving to a 'rich' sector because I don't want people to take too much of an interest in my family. Richer you seem to be, the more questions are asked and I do not like sharing some of that information with the neighbors," sighed Harry. "I guess I'm just reluctant to leave the first house I really owned here in America."

Jean smiled, understanding the feeling of finally being at home in one place. Heading back down, the redhead woman spoke up again.

"What about building onto the house? Maybe make an extension at the back to get a dining room and possibly an extra bedroom upstairs? Would that be possible?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, deep in thoughts.

"By city restriction, I could go fetch slightly at the back, but not enough to make a comfortable room, and if I try to add also at the front, I'd need to remodel the whole inside of the house. While it can be done, we'd need to move out," pointed out the young father.

"That would be a tricky situation, wouldn't it?" laughed Jean.

"Oh, more than you know!" chuckled Harry.

Arriving back at the van, Jean laughed as she saw the children had started a game of tag around the vehicle, Caiden reaching down to tell Jean he wanted to go join them.

"Guys, keep an eye on Caiden while we finish unpacking, alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes daddy!" came the immediate answer, Scorpius being the one to come take Caiden's hand.

"My, so serving!"

"That's until I come out with the house chores. Let it be known that Cal does not pick up anything with green on it and Ty will absolutely not store away any toys belonging to Lily. As for Lily, she only picks up after herself and if someone touched the toy after her, she's not responsible for it anymore. Only Teddy's old enough to really understand picking everything up," sniggered Harry.

"You'd think Lily would be old enough."

"She is, but she's the only girl amongst the '_males'._ She has a princess status to hold up."

Jean burst out laughing, easily imagining the little blonde being the terror of the house.

"If you have any more children, hopefully there will be a few girls in the mix," teased Jean.

"Please let it be so! There is way too much testosterone in the house, even with Teddy gone!"

As he talked, Harry opened the back of the van and Jean suddenly understood why Harry had placed the bags at the children's feet. There were two large cakes with a small round one taking the whole trunk. Harry gave a sheepish smile.

"I thought everyone could enjoy cake along with my kids. Hope I didn't over step my bounds," he explained.

"Not at all Harry! You're actually very thoughtful. It's not everyone that would be ready to slave at the stove to feed a whole army of children," she reassured him.

"Oh, it's not a bother at all. I'm used to making food and frankly, I quite enjoy it. I've got no problem feeding for five or fifty, so long as I know about it," smiled Harry. "One of the cakes is chocolate and the other is vanilla. Because I didn't know about allergies, there's no eggs, nuts or milk in them, but don't worry, they're still delicious!"

Jean didn't doubt him at all, they sure looked good to her.

"Daddy! Why does Caid-"

"-get a cake all for him?" asked the twins as they followed the two adults inside.

"Because everyone gets a whole cake to themselves when they turn one. You each had one too and it wasn't even cut in two," replied Harry distractedly as he followed Jean to the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yes, silly bugs. You've even seen the pictures. Now, don't wander off, I don't want you two to get lost. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into in a school."

Jean was simply amused as the boys nodded and followed, eyes wide with childish wonder, one taking a hold of Harry's pants while his brother grabbed his free arm, which slowed down their trek, but it didn't bother either of the adults.

"Adventurous, aren't they?" asked Jean once they reached the kitchen and the twins darted around the island counter.

"Most of the time. When Lily gets up to no good, she usually tells them to do something and they will. Cost me a few household products so far and a toilet."

"A toilet?" asked John, having already been in the kitchen when they entered, a glass of juice in one hand and a pear in the other. "Like a toilet lid?"

Harry shook his head, chuckling.

"Nope, as in a whole toilet, plus some water damage when it erupted. I had a few firecrackers in a desk that Teddy found and I showed them how they worked, telling them not to touch them. Lily got it in her head she could, so she convinced Teddy to nab a few and then told the twins to light them with the candle in the bathroom. I believe they had a little 'panic' moment and the boys threw them in the toilet to put them out," chuckled the young father.

John just started laughing, easily able to guess what happened next. Jean shook her head with a small sigh, hoping Pyro wouldn't be doing anything with the information he'd just gained.

"And Teddy's the one who stole the crackers?" asked John.

Harry nodded, his smile turning slightly devilish.

"Yes, it's always the quiet ones. I haven't dared to leave them with a babysitter since Caiden was born, especially not if Scorpius is with them. They would surely take over the world, by accident of course."

John had to sit down as he was laughing too much, doubling over as he noticed one of the twins boosting the other up without much success to gain access to the fruit bowl, which was right besides their father who pushed it back further, much to the twin's displeasure.

"Daddy," whined one.

"We hungry!" whined the other.

Harry gave a sigh, looking down into two sets of mismatched eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped for fast food. Never enough to eat in those for you two. If I start to cook, do you promise to go play with the others without causing trouble?" he asked with a stern face.

The twins exchanged a look before they gave a nod and looked towards the door they had come through.

"John? Could you walk them back to Teddy and the others please? We'll get started on supper in the mean time," asked Jean sweetly.

John sat up in the stool, looking about to simply object, but he looked back at the twins and smiled.

"Sure, why not! Come along kiddies, we'll go find that big bro of yours!"

Caleb and Tyler nodded eagerly, running to catch up with the teenager's long leg walk.

"Is he always that eager to help out?" Harry asked, the look in his eyes clearly saying he thought the opposite.

"John has his moments, but he does help out if we ask him politely. He doesn't react well to most forms of authority, but it's gotten better since he started attending this school."

Harry gave a nod, but Jean couldn't exactly read his expression and as usual, she couldn't hear a murmur from his mind.

"Well, I'm not worried. Even if he does try to teach them some kind of trick, knowing my boys they'll forget about it as soon as food is offered. At their age they only care about what their older siblings tell them," chuckled the young father.

Harry leaned back against the counter and looked at Jean for a few minutes, who looked back at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Something the matter?" she asked eventually.

"You look like my mother, from the pictures I have of her. She died when I was little," he replied with a little shrug, turning away. "What was the menu for tonight? Or am I allowed to alter it?"

Jean was surprised by Harry's answer. She never would have guessed the man's mother had not been in his life, though maybe he'd had a step-mother to fill in the shoes? Maybe she would ask later, when they were more familiar with each other.

"Pasta is on the menu, but you can change it if you want. Though I'm not sure what else we have around…"

"Then pasta it is! I make one lip-licking grated macaroni!"

The telekinesis laughed as Harry wiggled his eye brow like in the movies, before they started to organize everything for the supper.

* * *

A/N; Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

* * *

Logan watched as the last group of the day left the Danger Room, most bearing bruises, if not a bruised ego. At least this way they learned to control their cockiness, especially since none of them had any field training.

Grabbing the gym bag he'd brought along, he pulled out his towel and removed the sweat from his face, heading up to his room for a much needed shower.

Arriving on the second floor, he wasn't quite ready to step out and almost be run over by three little ones, the eldest easily recognizable as Teddy as his hair changed from purple to green as he laughed, then orange as he was turning the next corner.

Rogue came from around the opposite corner, a little child with two colored eyes in her arms.

"Logan! Have ya seen Teddy?" she asked, smile wide on her face with the two-year-old giggling in her arms.

"Guess his dad arrived, eh? He went around that corner," pointed out Logan, smiling as Rogue started back her run, the child's laughter bouncing off the walls.

Shaking his head in amusement, he kept on going towards his room, making sure to lock his door behind him before heading for the adjoining bathroom. He quickly rinsed off the soap he applied on and was dressed in seconds, in a pair of worn jeans with a white wife beater shirt, heading down to the main floor to see how the chasing game was going.

He found Bobby with his eyes closed counting down from twenty, a green eyed, blond haired toddler at his feet.

"Having fun, Iceman?" Logan found himself asking.

The ice user opened his eyes and grinned widely.

"John got charged with bringing the kids back together and we all decided to join in a small game of hide and seek chase tag game. Those kids sure know how to hide!"

Logan gave a chuckle as he knelt down and looked at the toddler, this one showing no signs of fear as he reached out for the Feral mutant with both arms.

"He's the birthday boy, Caiden," supplied Bobby as Logan picked up the child and stood.

"Birthday boy? A year-old, I'm guessing?"

Bobby nodded.

"Keep an eye on him while I round up the rest? Teddy's showing his sister and cousin all the little hiding holes they can fit into! Believe me, there are a lot of them."

"Sure, so long as you tell me where their father is."

"Kitchen with Jean," replied Bobby before he took off, saying _'Here I come!'_ as soon as he stepped out of the recreational room.

Logan peered down at the one-year-old in his arms and gave a small grin.

"Let's go see what Jeanie and your daddy are up to, eh?"

Before they even got to the kitchen door, Logan could hear Jean and a soft spoken man chatting and cooking tools clattering about. They mostly seemed to be talking about the children.

"They're quite different, you just have to let them act out. Caleb gets all clingy while Tyler goes to do his own thing, but never too far from each other. If they start to feel uneasy, they start acting like copies. It can get really interesting; I had friends like that in high school and they didn't have alternate eye colors. Their goal in school was to confuse as many people as they could. We can't even be sure if their notes were exactly the same because they scored the same or because the teachers couldn't tell their writing apart!"

Jean's laughter made Logan smile. While everyone got along well inside of the mansion most of the time, sometimes they needed an outside source to just help them relax. Logan left for searches; Scott played with the motorcycles and other vehicles if he didn't go ride them; Ororo went to Africa at least twice a year to visit her village if not more often; Charles visited people he was long acquainted with; Hank went out to research different medical or scientific theories.

Everyone had a little something for themselves, but Jean was rarely out except on missions or on dates with Scott, which Logan didn't count at all as an outside distraction.

"So, Tyler has the green eye on the left side and Caleb is the right one?"

"Exactly! Even if they tell you differently, stick with that, otherwise they'll think they can pass more under your nose."

Logan entered the kitchen and was actually surprised by the look of their guest. The man was rather on the short size, with messy black hair that was pulled back, barely being held by an elastic band. He had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt and intense green eyes behind elegant glasses. He wore loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt that had three buttons at the collar, all undone. Fingerless gloves were hanging out from his back pocket, bringing attention to his hands, his right one having scars on the back of it, but Logan wasn't close enough to see if he could guess as to what made them.

"Da!" eventually called the child in his arms, bouncing slightly on himself.

Jean and Harry looked over to them, both smiling.

"Hey there Caiden. Having fun?" asked Harry, wiping his hands on a towel and going over to Logan to retrieve the child.

Logan didn't say a word, catching the amused look Jean had on her face.

"That's a good look for you, Logan," she teased. "Almost looks like you've had children before with the way you were holding him."

"Just your imagination, Red. I can assure you I've not had a kid in the past sixteen years and if I did before that? I can't remember, so they'll have to find me first," grunted Logan, going to fetch himself a beer in the 'grown-up' fridge.

Jean rolled her eyes while Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, a small smile on his lips.

"You're the Logan Teddy keeps on talking about, correct? You've made quite an impression on Draco, and that's a hard one to do. It took a common enemy for us to talk without being at each other's throat and then a common family duty to let us actually get along and enjoy each other's presence. I'm impressed."

Logan didn't know what to say at all, Jean barely keeping in her laughter at the expression on his face. Harry gave a rather disarming smile before moving back to the island counter.

"Anyways, I'm sure Caiden's going to turn up being a real hellion, what with the twins being rather restless and Lily being up to no good at her best behavior. I'd need Teddy at home to balance them out and maybe Scorpius also, but Lily's got a corruptive streak a mile long!" joked Harry.

"One would think Scorpius would be best behaved, with a father as strict as Mr. Malfoy," pointed out Jean, placing the cheese on top of the macaroni.

Harry just laughed.

"Draco's a big softy! Sure, he has a few standards, but if Scorpius really pulls out the puppy eyes, that man's in trouble! If Ted's got a hint of a bellyache, he'll be bending himself backwards to find something to sooth it! Shit, when there was a hint of complication at the twins' birth, Draco was breathing down the neck of the doctor so hard I had to leave the room!"

That surprised Jean greatly. While the man had shown a few times how much he adored his son and little cousin, she wouldn't have pegged him as a complete softy.

"How do your children act around Draco?" she had to ask.

Harry rolled his eye, sitting down with Caiden cuddled against his chest, the child closing his eyes and relaxing down for a short nap.

"It has officially turned into a contest as to whom will make Draco pull out his own hair, and believe me, that bloke is especially proud of his hair! He almost didn't get his acceptance ceremony because he didn't want to cut some of it when it came time for him to get his accomplishment markings."

"You mean to tell me that that tattoo on his face is a recognition of passing?" asked a befuddled Jean.

Harry nodded with a large grin on his face.

"Absolutely! From a tribe in Indonesia, one of the little island close to Australia. He's one of the few that got accepted as an outsider to learn their medical healing methods. I think he mentioned he's the fifth in the last four hundred years. A lot of people weren't pleased with him once he came back to England, but I think it fits him properly."

"What about the piercing?"

"To absolutely piss off his father. The man deserved it, if you ask me. Never could be happy about his own son's accomplishments; nothing but critiques. We all breathe easier since he passed away, especially Draco."

Jean could now connect the dots in her head. Draco's behavior came from childhood expectances, high ones that he wanted to protect his son from but couldn't quite get rid of himself.

"Daddy!" called Lily as she came through the door.

"Don't yell inside Lily, please," scolded slightly Harry, gently shifting Caiden in his grip. "What is it?"

The little blonde girl bit her bottom lip at the reprimand but then smiled widely.

"Marie said she really likes my hair! And she wants to do braids in it. Can she?"

Harry considered his daughter for a few seconds, the girl shifting with all her pent up energy.

"If she promises not to tangle them. Took me an hour to get all the knots out the last time someone else played with your hair, love."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Aunt 'Mione said she was sorry!"

"Yeah, but I still had to fix it all up. If it starts to tangle, tell her to stop, got me?"

"Yes daddy!"

The little blonde was gone as fast as she'd come, Harry letting out a sigh. The three adults sat down quietly around the table, Caiden's loud breathing the only real noise inside the room.

"Is Mione your sister?" asked Jean.

"Childhood friend, actually. I'm an orphan and my only relatives are my aunt and cousin back in the UK. I never got along with them, much less my aunt's husband."

"And Victoria? Does she have siblings?"

"A half-brother I've never met, but their parents also died when they were little. They lost touch years ago…I think Vic misses him more than we believe. He was Vic's whole world from teenage-hood to adulthood."

Jean felt her heart clench as it was clear Harry was saddened by his mate's situation.

"Have you tried finding him?"

Harry tilted his head forward slightly.

"We know where James is, it's just…very complicated. They didn't leave on good terms and Vic was less than civil last they saw of each other. I'd rather they not argue around my children at the moment."

Jean nodded with a smile, understanding that arguing was most likely fighting. And with little children always in your legs, that could turn dangerous fast for them, especially if the two siblings happened to be mutants.

"When's the next baby for?" asked Jean to change the mood, Harry letting out a groan.

"Please, don't ask! My friends are all harassing me about it! My best friend, who's married to 'Mione, whose full name is Hermione, is the sixth of seven children. He keeps on telling me I got the order wrong!"

Jean laughed.

"What's the order supposed to be then?" asked with a grunt Logan.

"Three boys, twin boys, a sixth boy and _'then'_ the girl. I just think his mother wanted a daughter and wouldn't give up until she had one."

"Strong woman," said Jean.

"Oh yeah! Believe me, the daughters-in-law have a lot of work cut out for them to gain her approval. Even Hermione had her difficulties and Molly already liked her before they started dating!"

"What about the son-in-law?"

Harry looked away, smile faltering. He shifted Caiden once more, the child giving a slight whine.

"The first son-in-law didn't cut out and the future-son-in-law is doing alright so far, but the problem wasn't really with the mother-in-law."

Logan sat up a bit straighter in his chair, remembering what Draco had said about Harry being married previously. But Harry shook his head slightly and smiled once more, giving a slight shake to Caiden on the way to wake him up.

"Food should be ready now. I'll go get my little ones."

Harry left the kitchen while Jean went to pull out the pans from the oven, where the cheese had been left to melt atop the macaroni.

"Do you think he was…" trailed off Jean, not wanting to voice out her suspicions.

"Ain't our business Jeanie. Leave it be."

XD|DX

There was a definite change in Scorpius' manners from the last month. He'd been very proper, using his fork elegantly and not taking too big of bites. Now he was talking, laughing and plain being a child as he ate, even trying to steal some of Lily's cheese from her plate which caused her to hit him with her spoon.

"Ow! Uncle Har~ry!"

"Not with the spoon Lily, please," replied absently Harry as he did his best to keep Caiden from making a real big mess while eating himself.

"But daddy! He's in my plate!"

"I know, but you don't need to hit him with a spoon. You could just tell me."

Lily rolled her eyes, glaring at the younger blonde and showing him the fork she wasn't using as a warning. Scorpius gave a glare before he turned to his other side and gave Teddy puppy eyes, this one placing his arms around his plate to protect his food.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Aw, poor little guy! Want my cheese?" Rogue offered.

Scorpius looked at her with wide eyes, a big smile on his lips as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes please!"

The girl easily leaned over the table to move the cheese from her plate to his, the four-year-old eating it with gusto. Harry looked at it all from the corner of his eye, rolling them when Rogue was back in her seat.

"Telling me the fast food don't fill up your tummy too, Scorpius?" he asked back at the platinum blond.

"Nope!" chirped the child.

Harry looked towards the ceiling, as if sending a silent prayer to the 'man' upstairs.

"Never mind getting you married to Lily, I'll convince Draco to change her for Cal and Ty," sighed Harry.

Scorpius looked from Lily to the twins before smiling widely.

"Okay!"

"Urgh!" let out Teddy, slapping a hand to his forehead.

Harry looked like he wanted to do the same thing.

"So, you're okay to marry the twins but not Lily? Why is that?" Bobby asked, everyone either befuddled or amused at the table.

They saw a slight shift in Scorpius as he sat up straighter, turning back to mini-Draco instead of the child they'd seen for the past few hours.

"Father says ejucated gurls are only trouble! Liliann goes to school, so she's ejucated. She's only going to be trouble! Plus, she's got cooties!" he pointed out, very proud of himself.

Harry did slap his hand to his forehead this time, Caiden imitating him with both of his. Lily's eyes narrowed, understanding what Scorpius was accusing her of. She leaned closer to him, Scorpius having gone back to his cheese.

Only Scorpius didn't seem to realize Lily was now right besides his face, the tension in the room being of anticipation. Even Harry had turned to be able to see what would happen.

As fast as a snake, Liliann struck out, her tongue coming out of her mouth and licking Scorpius' chin to his cheek bone before she returned to her previous sitting position, big smile on her face.

Scorpius leaned away from her towards Teddy at the first contact of her tongue, but the damage was already done. He had saliva and a tiny bit of sauce on his cheek. But most of all, he had-

"Cooties! Ew! Uncle Harry! Liliann gave me cooties!" shrieked with a high pitch tone Scorpius.

Harry looked like he wanted to sink under the table, blushing deeply as everyone laughed, which made Lily raise her chin with pride.

"Lily, tongue in your mouth until you're sixteen!" scolded Harry as he gained back some composure. "Scorpius, cooties do not exist! If you don't stop with them, I'll tell Draco and you know what that means."

Scorpius pouted, taking a napkin to clean his cheek.

"Why sixteen daddy?" asked the twin with the right yellow eye and the left green.

"Because that's when I'll allow for a boyfriend, Tyler. Same for girlfriends for you guys; no tongue on anyone until sixteen."

"What about ice-cream?" asked the other twin.

"Ice-cream isn't a person Caleb," sighed Harry.

John gave a sudden laugh, people turning to him only to see a blushing Bobby besides him. It wasn't hard to see that Pyro had made a joke on Iceman's mutant name.

"John behave!" scolded Rogue, but she couldn't quite keep her giggles in.

"Daddy?" asked Caleb, frowning.

Harry turned to him, looking unsure if he wanted to answer his child.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"What's a boyfriend?" asked instead Tyler.

"And girlfriend?" added Caleb.

The whole of the dining room burst out laughing, Harry really sinking down in his chair this time.

"I'll tell you when you're four, alright? Now finish your plates if you want cake."

Properly distracted, the Potter children and Malfoy heir hurried to eat their macaroni. Jean could see why Harry would be hesitant to leave the bunch with a babysitter. Each demanded for his own brand of attention, and they didn't have the patience yet to wait for their turn. It was a miracle that Harry could juggle them so logically in their chaotic nature.

And by Harry's smile as he 'inspected' each bowl presented to him, he adored every minute of it.

* * *

A/N: And here's another part! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 7 Part 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

**A/N;** Here's the last part for chapter seven! Enjoy all!**  
**

* * *

A few mouths melted at the taste of the cakes after a small '_Happy_ _Birthday_ _Caiden'_ was sung, the toddler getting his own chocolate cake which he shoved both hands into with glee. When asked which kind of cake they wanted, many didn't know which to choose, but Teddy had the obvious solution.

"A small piece of both please!"

And so a lot of plates containing two pieces of cake were passed around, all enjoying the dessert.

"These a'e delicious!" exclaimed Rogue.

"Told you my daddy was a great cook, Marie!" said Lily proudly.

"You sure did honey. You're one lucky girl there."

"Don't encourage her; she'll never tone it down," snickered John.

"That's not a nice thing to say John," scolded Ororo.

But Teddy came to his defense.

"When she starts bragging, Lily doesn't stop Ms. Monroe. She won't stop until dad tells her to or someone pulls on her braids."

As if to prove a point, Teddy reached over Scorpius' head towards his sister but Harry pulled him back.

"You're getting grouchy love. You tired?"

Teddy suddenly leaned against his father, letting out a large sigh and closing his eyes. Harry passed his fingers into the pale brown hair, palm going to rest on his forehead.

"Go take a shower and put on your 'jamies. I'll meet you back at the bedroom, alright?"

Giving a nod, Teddy left, Harry giving what little was left of his cake to the twins before he got up and started gathering the dishes.

"Mr. Potter, it's alright. We'll take care of it," said Kitty, taking the bowls out of his hands.

"I can pick up after my children," he pointed out.

"It's a rule here; if you do the cooking, someone else that ate the meal gets to pick up and do the dishes," Bobby supported the idea.

Before Harry could protest anymore, the teenagers all got up to pick up, giving the father simply the need to care for his children. Picking up Caiden, Harry turned to smile at them all.

"Thank you very much for the great company at dinner. It means a lot to Teddy and to us also. Have a good evening," he said before leaving, the little kids following like ducklings behind him.

By the time everything was put away, it was already eight thirty. Jean passed by the guest bedroom and looked inside to see Harry sitting on a mattress with all of the children cuddled up to him, except for Teddy who was deep asleep in the bed.

The man had a book open on his lap and was reading softly, one of the twins already sleeping between his father's shins, head resting atop a knee.

"Care to join us Jean?" Harry asked, looking up only after he'd asked the question.

"No, I have a few papers to grade tonight. I just came to make sure everyone was settled is all."

Lily got up from the pile up, where she'd been leaning slightly behind Caiden's back, looking down at the picture book. She went over to Jean and hugged her legs tightly.

"Good night," the girl said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams," whispered back the woman.

The child was back to her father's side after that, eyes not leaving the book as he kept on reading. She turned back and headed for her own bedroom, wanting a good shower to relax before she had to correct that homework that she'd had the children hand in.

XD|DX

Logan headed for the guest bedroom around ten thirty, not knowing if he would be as welcomed as he was with Draco previously. While the blond man was rather strict, he still welcomed the added assurance that Teddy was safely watched and protected. Harry would be a different deal since he was the boy's actual guardian; an added presence around his youngs might not be appreciated at all.

Arriving at the room, he found the door left ajar and he peered in without a noise. The mattresses had been moved around slightly; Lily was shifted close to the door against the wall, sleeping curled up in a blanket with a cat plushy almost as big as her; where the bunk bed used to be, two mattresses were pushed together to accommodate Tyler, Scorpius and Caleb in that very order, the twins cuddled closely to the blond four-year-old; Teddy was on the big bed, in the very middle of it with the blankets thrown off haphazardly; which left Caiden under the window seat, sleeping sideways on the mattress to give the toddler ample room to roll around.

And on said window seat sat Harry, wearing dark green sleeping pants and a very large white shirt that looked ready to fall from his shoulder. His hair was unbound and from what Logan could tell, if he let it grow the man would have thick curls just like Lily had.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Logan in a low grumble, knowing the other man would hear him over the silence of the children's breathing.

"Make yourself comfy," chuckled Harry, green eyes looking over to Logan's brown ones.

The Wolverine trekked lightly until he could sit opposite Harry on the seat, peering down to see Caiden sucking on a pacifier in his sleep.

"Got yourself a lively bunch."

"Wouldn't want it any other way. They keep my every waken moment occupied and I thank the Heavens for it every day that passes."

Both men glanced outside, the moon clear from any clouds giving them all the light they needed to see the grounds bellow.

"Victoria didn't come," said Logan eventually.

"Vic's got work at odd times, but that's mostly an excuse to keep busy. While I've had a 'steady' childhood and went to boarding school, Vic needs to be able to move about and…_'explore' _the world."

"Would it kill her to come see the cub?" growled the Feral, gaining an amused smile from Harry.

"Oh, Vic has nothing against seeing Teddy; it's the presence of so many mutants combined in one school that stalls the visit. So many different powers, level of strength…can you blame Vic for not wanting Teddy to see the pull of baser instincts?"

Logan gave a chuckle, understanding it all too well. It was after all one of the reasons he had to leave, especially when Cyclops decided to have his fits of masculinity where he challenged Logan's very primal needs. To say it could possible turn ugly was an understatement were Logan to stick around in those times.

Their attention left their thoughts when they heard a shifting. Turning to the side, both watched as one of the twins got up and approached them, eyes barely opened. He managed to avoid stepping on the birthday boy and raised his arms up to Logan, who raised a brow. Trying to determine which of the two it was, with the green eye on the right side, Logan didn't have time to react before Harry spoke up.

"Cal, I'm over here," said gently the father.

The boy blinked, trying to wake up slightly more before he looked from Logan to Harry and back a few times. He then stretched his arms towards his father. Harry had to lean forward and make sure to lift Caleb up first and then towards him to avoid hitting Caiden, which he managed quite well in all things considered, the boy giving a deep sigh once nestled against his parent, cradled like an infant in Harry's arms, who didn't mind at all, even rocking back and forth a few times before settling back against the wall once more.

"Maybe I spoil them too much?" wondered out loud Harry.

"Possibly, but there's a good way and a bad way to go at it. I think yours is considered the good one, but I'm not an expert on the subject," grunted the Wolverine.

"Still good to hear. When are you going to settle down with a mate and have your own cubs?"

Logan looked sharply at Harry, finding this one studying his reaction to the question from the corner of his eye, giving Logan the distinct impression of a hunter evaluating the worth of its prey.

"I'm not good with kids; I wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Raise them, teach them how to live, how to love, how to protect what you hold dear to your heart. Feed them when they're hungry, play with them or find toys to keep them distracted when they're full of energy. Protect them, be it from the monsters under the bed and in the closet, or the monsters that walk the streets who deceive us all by looking so human until the last possible moment when they finally strike out…and you don't need to do it all by yourself. Your mate will be there, and if they aren't; you have other people who can help you out, even if you don't always agreed with them."

Those words left Logan to wonder. He'd trust Ororo and Jean with his kids no question asked, even Rogue was someone he'd be ready to leave his child with since he partially considered her his responsibility. And if it came down to it, he _'could' _trust Scott to keep his little ones safe, not that he'd admit it out loud.

But he'd need to find a mate first and no one had really gotten his interest. Sure he had looked at a few people, but more as someone to enjoy a good night with than the rest of his life.

It was around midnight when Teddy let out a sudden yelp in his sleep, followed by whimpering. Harry made to get up, but Caleb let out a whine.

"I've got him," Logan said as he stood, easily avoiding Caiden's form and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Teddy to himself. "Easy now, I've got ya kid," he whispered in the werewolf's ear.

Teddy cuddled up against him, which made it easier for Logan to gather him up along with a blanket before he went to his previous place, Teddy settled against him just like Caleb was against Harry.

"Thank you."

"It's not problem. I can't sleep anyways, so why not keep an eye on this little guy? He needs it."

Harry's smile was soft, if not completely amused.

"Vic's the same. _'I can't sleep, so why don't I take care of the cub?' _Drives Draco up the walls when he tries a new formula and needs to be present. He hasn't figured out yet he only needs to take Teddy to sleep over at his place instead of staying at mine…though Scorpius is always happy to come over for the night."

Logan tilted his head to the side, a frown on his face.

"He mentioned Scorpius' mother and his marriage to her being a farce. What's going on with that? I mean, is she still around? Did they get divorced?"

It wasn't in his nature to pry, but Logan was very interested by these two families.

"Divorced; she's without his title and with no custody of Scorpius. She only married him for the money after all. If it had been up to her, Scorpius wouldn't have been born, or any other children for that matter. It's just luck that Lucius had written in the proposal contract all those years ago that an heir was expected out of the union as soon as possible."

Logan raised a brow.

"So she gave birth and he left with the kid?"

"Something like that. Thing was, an heir was produced, but that didn't mean it had to be kept alive. Some of Scorpius' more ravaging mood swings come from the poison Astoria had started to give Scorpius when Draco was busy helping me with Teddy's condition. It took three months to get proper results, seeing as we had to wait for a full moon to test the potion…it's only after I came back to America that I was told Scorpius had fallen _'ill'_ during my time there, but Astoria didn't want to _'bother' _us with such a little thing while on our work."

Logan could understand Harry's disgust at Astoria's assumption that their work could mean more to Draco than his own son's health.

"Didn't take Draco long to find out what was wrong with Scor. His studies in different ethnic groups had taught him a lot about poisons also. He divorced the bitch and had her stripped of all titles, even her previous ones from before she was married to him, and then he moved to America to help me out with Teddy and get Scorpius back to proper health."

"Neither of you got an easy life, eh? Betrayed by those who promised to be by your side for eternity," sighed Logan, wondering where the world was heading to when a man couldn't even trust his own wife.

Harry got up and placed Caleb back against Scorpius before coming back to the window. He bent down to place kiss on Caiden's forehead before he reached for Teddy, Logan handing over the seven-year-old without a word.

Maneuvering Teddy onto the bed, he climbed on also, looking over his shoulder at the older man with a raised brow.

"Care to join us?" was asked in a low voice, a teasing smile on his lips.

Logan gave a chuckle as he shook his head.

"I know better than to walk on claimed territory," he answered before looking out the window.

It was a good half hour before he looked over again at the bed, Harry's back to him as he cradled the young werewolf in his arms.

XD|DX

When morning came, Logan was surprised to get woken, as he hadn't expected to fall asleep while sitting on the window seat. Looking around, he noted that Harry and Caiden were gone, leaving him with the five eldest children of the group, all of which were sleeping except for Caleb, who stood in front of him and was shaking Logan's leg with one tiny hand.

"What is it little guy? Where'd your dad go?"

"Food!" giggled the child, his twin shifting awake at his other half's cheerfulness.

Getting up and stretching his arms over his head, Logan gave a grunt before he picked up Caleb, going to collect Tyler also before leaving the room so they wouldn't bother the other three.

"Ready for breakfast then?" he asked Caleb, Tyler having just snuggled up to his warmth and taking his time to wake fully.

"Yes! I'm hungry!"

Arriving in the kitchen, Logan almost laughed as he saw Harry getting all of the food ready. Pancakes, bacon, ham, sausage and Harry was readying a batch of omelet as he chatted with a chirper Caiden.

"Morning," he called out, letting Caleb down while Tyler looked content to stay in his arms.

"Good morning Mr. Logan! Would you care for some breakfast? Nothing beats starting a day on a full stomach!"

"Don't mind if I do," he chuckled, Harry being as energetic as his youngest, not a hint of sleep deprivation on him.

Taking a seat at the table, Harry came over with a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage and roasted potatoes along with a toast cut in half and a fruit bowl, which was clearly intended for the twins as Tyler dug in and Caleb hurried over to also pick at the bowl.

"Did the boys wake you up?" asked the young father, pouring some coffee in a large mug before placing it in front of Logan.

"I woke up and Caleb was snooping around, Tyler was starting to come around too. I figured I could leave the other three sleeping for a bit longer and bring these two down for you," he lied smoothly, not wanting the child to be scolded.

Harry hummed in thought, eyes looking from one twin to the other, who'd now been joined by Caiden trying to get to the fruits.

"Teddy does need his rest," concluded Harry, not confronting Logan about his son waking up the man.

People started to come into the kitchen, students and teachers alike glad for the prepared food, especially since the variety was wide enough to please everyone's taste.

"Picnics, cakes, large suppers and now breakfast. Is there something you do not do, Mr. Potter?" asked teasingly Scott as he came in while Harry was cooking Kitty's omelet for her.

Harry raised a brow and didn't answer yet, eyes going back to his cooking. It was after Scott had finally gotten himself a cup of warm coffee that the others present noticed that an evil smirk had appeared on Harry's lips.

"Booty calls," he said just as Scott was taking a gulp.

As Harry had surely intended by his very amused smile, Scott choked on his coffee, coughing up a storm before looking over at the young father, who had managed to pull on an innocent and worried face in a matter of a split second.

"Are you alright, Mr. Summers?" asked Harry in a concerned tone, as if he hadn't noticed he was the cause of the choking, much less having done it on purpose.

"Fine, just…fine. Excuse me," gasped out Scott, leaving.

As soon as he was out the door, everyone burst out laughing, Harry leaning against the counter in his mirth.

"Dad? Why do you look like you've just pulled a horrible prank?" Teddy asked as he entered the kitchen, not even needing to really take in his father's appearance to know what he'd been up to.

"Because I may have," sing-songed Harry.

Teddy frowned, his hair going a confused turquoise, juggling between green and blue, his eyes green with golden flecks in them.

"On who?" he confusedly asked, not seeing anything out of place.

"It was a wordplay love, a very bad one at that. Mr. Summers will have forgotten about it before the day is over."

"If we let him," giggled Kitty, taking her plate as Harry handed it to her.

Harry simply chuckled as Teddy took a place at the table, obviously not worried about Scott.

"You left Scor and Lily to sleep in?" Harry asked the werewolf cub, gathering food on a plate for the child, along with more diced up fruits which he dropped into the now empty bowl by Logan, the three youngest boys digging in again with glee.

"Lily wasn't there when I got up. Scorpius '_was' _following me."

Sighing, Harry went out of the kitchen, Scorpius coming in a few minutes later, rubbing at his eyes.

"Got lost buddy?" John asked in a teasing voice, leaning forward from besides Kitty.

"No…I sat down for a second," he answered with a yawn at the end.

Kitty and John moved over slightly and made the blond child sit between them, amused as he looked about to fall back asleep again.

"No sleeping at the table, Scor," scolded Teddy slightly.

Something was mumbled but Scorpius did sit up straighter. His eyes shot open when Harry entered a few minutes later with Lily over his shoulder laughing at a high pitch, Harry turning on himself twice very fast.

"Again daddy! Again!" she giggled.

"Nope, miss princess. Time to break the fast. Go sit at the table with the others," he ordered as he set down his daughter.

"Break the fast? Daddy, you're weird," replied the blonde girl, going to take place on Kitty's lap, who was overjoyed at being chosen by the adorable girl.

"So people tell me. Scorpius, wake up for now, you'll sleep in the car later. What do you two want for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Fruits? A combination of said items?" he asked, already having started to load the plates with pancakes; one with fruits on the inside while the other had them on the side as he rolled them up and cut them in small rolls.

"Pancakes with fruits!" exclaimed Lily.

"Fruits with one pancake," said Scorpius after a large yawn, looking more awake at the prospect of sleeping later on.

"Coming right up, your majesties!"

It was said lightly, in clear jest but they could all imagine it. Lily could easily pass as a princess with how she seemed to always get her way so far, except with her father, and Scorpius' heritage was clearly aristocratic enough to be on the line for the throne.

"Thank you."

"Thank you daddy!"

Harry smiled and went back to the counter, cutting two pancakes into little squares and putting them in a bowl which replaced the once again empty fruit bowl in Caiden, Caleb and Tyler's reach.

"Wow, they sure eat a lot!" exclaimed Kitty, looking at the three wondering where all the food could possibly go.

"Children eat a lot, especially in growing phases. It's the same as teenagers, if in smaller portions. I feed them until they stop eating and they'll be less likely to be whining about being hungry in an hour."

"Daddy!" called Tyler.

"Yes?"

"More!" replied Caleb.

Harry raised a brow, as if to say 'Told you so' before he cut up some pancakes once more. Scott eventually came back, keeping away from the coffee this time as he piled himself some food in a plate, Jean joining them as he started to load a second plate, a clearly amused smile on her face.

"No calls?" she asked Harry, not specifying which kind because of the little ears present.

It had the desired effect of Cyclops fumbling with a sausage as he blushed darkly.

"One does have to know when to say no," chuckled Harry, giving a dramatic sigh.

That made Lily and Teddy raise their heads.

"You say no all the time!" giggled Lily.

"Especially to '_Victoria'_," piped in Teddy.

Harry's cheeks went slightly pink about then.

"Were I not to say no to Vic half the time I did, you'd be seeing a lot less of us, young ones."

But Teddy was clearly a dog with a bone that morning.

"But when '_Victoria'_ calls, you answer immediately with a no, even if he's-_'she's'_ not supposed to be coming home yet," continued the seven-year-old, hair going bold orange.

"Finish your food, you have classes soon," dismissed Harry, completely ignoring Teddy's slip of tongue, thought a few gathered did notice.

"Is there a reason why you don't call Victoria mother or mom, Tedrick?" asked Jean, hoping she wasn't being rude or bringing up a taboo subject for the family.

Teddy froze in his seat, fork halfway to his mouth, eyes going to Harry, who had finally sat down at the table with a newly filled cup of coffee.

"Some don't accept titles like tradition wants them to. Vic doesn't want the mother title; actually says that if someone deserves it, it would be me with a 'hen' attached at the end," chuckled Harry, looking down into his black coffee. He eventually looked up and shrugged. "They all know who Vic is so it's alright to skip the 'mother'. Makes for rather interesting conversations, truth be told," he chuckled.

"And you don't mind being called daddy?" asked curiously Kitty.

"Are you kidding? I live for it! The day one of them calls me Harry I'll be preparing myself for my funeral!" he joked, smile almost splitting his face in two.

Charles and Ororo arrived after that, Harry getting up to give them some space to be at the table.

"Omelet?" he asked them, presenting the rest of the batter.

"That would be splendid," said Charles with a nod while Ororo concentrated instead on the rest of the mini-buffet.

It didn't take Harry much time before he was done with the cooking and he collected his children.

"Let's go pack, my minions! Tomorrow we take over the world!" jested the young father, making his voice sound like those cliché old witches seen on television.

The children actually ran ahead of him, doing a race as to who would get to the room first.

"It wasn't just my imagination, right? Something '_was_' odd about the Victoria explanation, wasn't there?" asked Kitty, biting her bottom lip.

"There was Kitty, but with time I think we'll get to the bottom of it all," answered Charles, after the conversation was relayed to him thanks to Jean opening up her mind to him.

Logan left then, not wanting to hear what conspiracies the others would guess at, but he did hear Scott's last words.

"And hopefully before anything dangerous happens."

* * *

A/N; Hope you liked it and tell me about it! Laters!


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I do not own either the Harry Potter series or characters neither do I own the X-Men series or characters.**

A/N; This actually feels more like a filler than anything, but I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

For the next two days of the full moon, Teddy stayed in the guest room, surrounded by the lingering scent of his family, with Logan sitting with him from dusk till dawn, making sure the child was kept safe from additional nightmares. The routine took place once more, though Harry came back to collect Teddy for the holidays, the month easily emptying the school of its students, except for the few who stayed at the school permanently, not able to go home with their families.

"Is Marie still here?" asked Harry after Teddy had hugged the man as soon as he'd stepped into the main entrance.

"She doesn't leave for the holidays. Did you need her?" asked back Jean, a smile on her lips as Teddy was trying to peek at what was bulging up his father's coat pocket.

"I have a present for her, from Liliann. She absolutely wanted Marie to have it so she could open it on Christmas day," chuckled Harry.

Jean gave a nod, sending Rogue a call by telepathy. The girl was present in a few minutes, wearing a long white dress, her hair pulled back in a messy bun with her white bangs falling free, gloves covering her arms all the way up to her mid-upper arms.

In all she looked very proper.

"Hello Marie," said Harry with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Jean said you wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did. Lily wanted you to have this for Christmas."

The father pulled out the package from his pocket, Christmas paper covering a rectangle item of about three inches wide and high with a length of five inches. Rogue's given name was written in a childish and slanted way, Lily being the clear author of it.

"For me? From Lily?" asked the teenage girl, shocked.

Harry chuckled as Rogue gently took the present in her hands.

"You'd be surprised at what a first impression can leave on a young conscious mind. Vic's about ready to pull out hair with the many praises Lily keeps on giving you. Quite amusing, really. Had I not lived so far away, I may have even attempted to ask you to babysit my pack of imps, seeing as you have the ringleader's ear," he teased.

Rogue blushed, realizing that Lily actually thought of her as a role model. She'd never had a child be so impressed by her.

"Do ye know what it is?" she asked Harry.

"Indeed, I do. She couldn't finish it at school so I helped her at home. The teacher intended for the gifts to go to the parents, but Lily was adamant it goes to you. I also believe it should be yours. Just be careful, it's fragile."

Rogue's eyes were wide, unable to answer for a few seconds, Jean coming besides the teenager to place her hands on her covered shoulders.

"Should Rogue call on Christmas to thank Liliann for her gift?" asked the telekinetic and telepath.

"We won't be home. Teddy's grand-mother organized a Christmas party in Egypt for us all. We will only be back after the New Years. Which brings me to the topic of Teddy's return also. If you don't mind, I'll be keeping him a week longer, what with all the excitement of the holidays and Draco being unavailable to do his medication."

Jean nodded, understanding it would be best for both Teddy and the family also to keep the young werewolf close to home at the time.

"Could I get her a present? An' give it to her or ye when ye come to drop off Ted?" finally asked Rogue.

Harry smiled widely.

"Of course you can darling! She'll just believe Santa Claus was too lazy to do a second trip back to us in the desert!"

Teddy rolled his eyes at his father.

"Dad, we don't believe in Saint-Nicholas, even less in Santa Claus. Lily's just gonna be happy she gets an additional gift, no worries," Teddy told Rogue after semi-scolding his father.

"Aren't you the joyful one," Harry grumbled down at his son, before glancing once more at the ladies. "Thank you again for taking such great care of Teddy. We'll be seeing you in about a month. Enjoy your holidays."

Teddy jumped into action to hug Rogue and then Jean, Rogue going to give a hug to Harry once she was released from Teddy's arms. Harry hugged her back immediately, placing his gloved palm at the back of her neck gently to pull her slightly closer as if to comfort her for some reason; as if he sensed she was feeling lonely and apart.

"Take care," he whispered into her hair, brushing a kiss to her temple so lightly she barely felt it at all that skin contact was made before he'd already pulled back, leaving her with a sense of warmth and love.

And if she felt her hearing was slightly better or her movements a bit more smooth for the next few hours, she didn't comment on it because Harry showed no signs of unease or about to fall into a coma.

XD|DX

Logan had been gone since just after the full moon, having spent the holidays on the road and in search of new information Charles had managed to gather. As was now routine, he found nothing, the man he'd been searching for being dead for over a decade now and his remaining family having left the country.

He managed to make it back for the full moon, the sky already dark as he parked his truck in the garage and was slightly hurrying to get inside.

"He's not here, you can stop worrying," said Scott, leaning against the door frame that lead inside the mansion.

Wolverine paused as he was grabbing his rucksack, raising a brow over at Cyclops.

"What do you mean, not here?"

"Mr. Potter kept Tedrick an additional week. I'm guessing they couldn't get him any medication," answered Scott, waving a hand dismissively in the air.

Logan gave a grunt and made his way past the younger man, going to the laundry section of the mansion as most of his clothes had been worn more than two times each while on the road. Stopping at a Laundromat was a luxury the Feral often didn't even think about, even less now that he had a 'home' to come back to.

"Marie already in bed then?" he asked.

"She has classes tomorrow," replied Scott, following behind the smaller mutant.

"Huh," was Logan's only reply as he finished unpacking his rucksack and made his way to the recreational room to see if she was there, his rucksack still in his grip.

Not finding her there, he headed for the girl's room, ignoring Scott as the man was still following him with a scowl.

"Rogue? It's Logan. You awake?" he asked, knocking gently on the door.

The door was pulled open in a hurry, Rogue smiling widely at Logan before hugging him tightly.

"You're back!" she whispered excitedly.

"You knew I would be," he pointed out, hugging her back in a strong yet gently grip. "Got you something for Christmas," he added as he moved passed her, closing the door in Scott's face.

He took a seat on the chair in the corner of the room, Rogue coming to sit on the arm rest as he dug into his mostly empty bag. He pulled out a necklace sized box wrapped in news paper, making Rogue laugh.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," she replied, gently opening it under Logan's watchful eyes.

She let out a gasp once she opened it, finding two necklaces in the box.

"I didn't know which you'd prefer, so I got you both," explained the Feral.

Rogue pulled out the first, which consisted of an adjustable claps silk band to fit snuggly around her neck in a black color with '_Rogue'_ hanging on a slightly looser silver chain that would sit on the silk, the contrast of color being beautiful. The other necklace was of the same design, but with a deep violet silk with '_Marie'_ on a golden chain.

"They're both so beautiful," she managed to whisper out.

"Go try one out," he ordered, pushing her towards the adjoining water closet, the girl not needing to be told twice as she ran over.

It gave Logan the time to look around her room, eyes immediately going to a new addition on her nightstand he'd never seen before. A figurine in the shape of an angel sat there, made by hand by the way the shape was made with colorful glass wings at the back. Moving close, he studied the piece.

The angel was kneeling, arms out as if to hug, on a base that had Marie's name indented in a childish writing. Picking it up, he realized it was cooked play-dough, shaped by a child and then painted rather well, the angel's hair a shade paler than Rogue's with a large grey streak at the front of it.

"Teddy's sister gave it to me. It's nice, right?" asked the teenager as she came back, necklace in place.

"Very good for a kindergarten kid," admitted Logan as he placed it back down gently, giving a nod of approval to Rogue's fitting necklace.

"I got her a present back. One of these bracelets ya can add squares to an' change the charms when ye want to. Got all the letters of her name too," she explained, showing Logan the already made bracelet along with the additional pieces in a little box.

"Should have gotten the ones for 'imp' and 'devil's apprentice' too. Would have made her dad laugh."

Rogue giggled, also finding it funny.

"How was your trip?" she asked as she sat down on her bed, facing him as he went back to the chair.

"Relaxing, even if it didn't bring up any useful information. Had a good time during Christmas?"

"It was alright. We played outside some, opened presents all together. Professor Xavier even let us older kids drink some alcoholic eggnog! Not too much, but it was still good. For New years we got half a glass of champagne. I think Jean and Storm finished the bottle," she giggled.

Logan nodded, pleased she'd had so much fun with everyone.

"What did that boyfriend of yours get you?"

Rogue's face lit up before she went to her closet, pulling out a bunch of long gloves and scarves.

"Matching colored gloves and scarves! 'Bout ten pairs with extra scarves!"

Logan was impressed. It was clear Bobby was trying his best to allow Rogue as much physical contact with other people without having her accidently hurt them. It was giving the cautious girl some comfort into socially interacting with others.

"Looks like you found yourself a good fish," he ended up teasing, Rogue turning red. "What'd you get him?"

"A video game that came out recently. It's a sequel to one he's already played."

"Boys do like their games," grunted Logan.

Rogue nodded her head, putting back her gift from Bobby into her closet. She sat down on the bed once more, feet up under her as she leaned her back against a pillow propped up at the headboard. She hid a yawn behind her hand before once more looking at Logan.

"Do ye think ya'll ever find information about yer past?" she asked.

The man looked down at the ground, passed one hand through his hair and gave a large sigh.

"I really can't tell, Marie. I spent fifteen years not knowing who I was and for the past year Chuck's given me some hope…but at every turn it ends up being a cold lead or simply wrong. My jumbled mind simply ain't holding any answer that we can use, no matter how strong of a telepath Chuck might be; he can't find what ain't there."

Rogue gave a solemn nod, understanding how hard it could be for Logan with his memories.

"If only someone who knew ye from before whatever it was happened to ya could step up and help elucidate the whole thing," sighed Rogue.

"Can't live your life on 'if's and 'maybe's kid. Gotta take an active part with what you've got and push on."

Rogue yawned again and Logan decided he'd kept her up long enough.

"Sleep Marie, you've got classes tomorrow after all. I'll be sticking around anyways until another clue decides to stick its head out."

Nodding she laid down under her blankets, Logan placing a kiss on top of her head before leaving for his own room and a good shower.

XD|DX

It was a very quiet three days for the full moon, especially for Logan who ended up wandering the grounds with nothing to do and no one to watch over. He was actually quite glad when he heard a car approaching as he'd just finished checking the perimeter of the front gate.

A blue Sedan rolled up to the front of the school, Logan immediately spotting the little werewolf's hat in the back seat while a man with auburn hair drove, chatting back at the child. It caused Logan to frown as Harry hadn't called ahead to tell them someone else would be dropping off the seven-year-old.

Charles was already at the door by the time the car's passengers got out, a blanket covering his legs and Jean at his side, the elder telepath most likely having picked up the arrival from Logan's thoughts.

"This it, mon louveteau? Et bien, lots of playground for you, oui?" chuckled the man, orange tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes as his head made a full scan move of the surrounding area.

"Oui, monsieur LeBeau. And the yard's three times bigger at the back, if not more!" said excitedly Teddy, taking the smallest bag that the said M. LeBeau took out of the trunk, the man keeping a hand on the larger one he pulled out.

"What has Gambit told ye, eh? Mon nom est Remy, use it. Monsieur LeaBeau be Gambit's father," sighed the man, Teddy simply laughing at his exasperation.

"Welcome sir, Tedrick. Mr. Potter didn't call ahead to tell us someone else would be dropping Tedrick off," said Charles, hoping to get a reason why.

"The littlest ones souffre de chicken pox. Gambit volunteer to accompany Teddy to the school," replied Gambit, placing his hand atop Teddy's head, his French accent quite thick.

"'_And'_ to pick up Marie's gift for Lily, if she managed to get one," added the child.

"Oui, Gambit was forgettin' the present! Merci, petit louveteau!"

The seven-year-old smiled brightly, glad he'd reminded his driver of the important task. The closer Logan got from the front gate, the more he realized he recognized the Cajun who'd been there to get him off the island he'd woken on after losing his memories.

After sixteen years, it was remarkable how well the man had filled out and seemed to look so young. He'd been at least twenty at the time so Gambit should be around thirty-six now, more or less. Yet he looked to be in his mid-twenties…maybe his mutant powers let him age slower.

Teddy's fine nose must have picked up on his scent for the child turned to him suddenly with a wide smile.

"Mr. Logan! Did you have a good trip?" asked the seven-year-old, going around the car to hug the Wolverine's waist, Logan barely holding back a smile at how familiar it was starting to be, getting hugs from Rogue and Teddy all the time.

"Was relaxing," he answered. "How was your holidays?"

"It was so much fun! I got to see Grand-ma Andy and Grand-ma 'Cissa and also uncle George in Egypt! There was sand all over the place! And then I got to spend time with uncle Ron and aunt 'Mione and Rose had dragon pox and she gave it to Hugo who gave it to Cal, Ty and Caid! Lily and me got spared 'cause we got it even before Caleb and Tyler were born. And I think Grand-ma 'Cissa said Scor got it from Rafael, but I don't know since he was already over it by New Years!"

Teddy was chatting a mile a minute, but the adults didn't mind at all seeing as he was so happy after having spent a full month with his family abroad.

"Respire cher; maybe Remy shouldn't have given you sugha after all," sighed Gambit as he removed his glasses to smirk more fully at his ward.

The red on black eyes clearly surprised Jean as she gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as she blushed when Logan and Gambit looked over at her with raised brows.

"I'll go get Rogue," she mumbled before making her exit, almost running into the mansion.

Gambit smirked widely, clearly knowing how his appearance affected people who weren't warned before hand of his peculiar irises. It caused Logan to chuckle and Charles to give the young man a smile in apology.

"Good to hear you had a lot of fun. You got pictures to go along with your vacation time?" Logan concentrated his attention on Teddy for the moment.

"Lots! And Grand-ma Andy even found me pictures of my real mom and dad when they were little! I brought them too so I could show to you and Marie!"

The Feral nodded, very amused at how spending time with his family got Teddy to call Rogue by her given name instead of her preferred mutant one. Lily really was the one to hold the reigns of her brothers.

"That's great. Though I think it'd be best to show them later on tonight; right now you need to unpack all of your stuff. Did your dad find anyone to make your medicine?"

Teddy's smile dropped, but he did nod.

"Monsieur LeBeau has a friend who was able to do it, but it's not as good as uncle Draco's."

"No one can do as good as Seigneur Malfoy, mon louveteau! Is a miracle he even be able to make it work pour toi. Maintenant, go put your bags inside. Gambit will wait here for a hug."

Teddy nodded, taking the bigger bag along with the small one inside, tongue stuck out on the side of his mouth in concentration as he maneuvered everything around, not seeming to be bothered by the weight.

"Been a while, homme," Gambit was the first to speak, turning to Logan.

"Decade and a half," grunted Logan. "How'd you meet Potter and the tykes?"

"Am acquainted with le Chat, _Victoria._ Was talk to watch Teddy et Lily for a few of them's sorties. Now work at Malfoy's apothecary when Gambit be needed," he replied with a shrug. "How them memories going?"

Had it been anyone else asking, he would have probably growled at them, but Gambit had helped him out. Having no memories of who he was or where he came from, the Cajun had helped by giving him food and shelter before sending him off to visit the world, to find some place he could '_feel' _he belonged.

He'd lived with Gambit three months before leaving, having also earned some money from poker games and other activities, which the Wolverine found brawling to be his best asset. Thinking back on it, he owed this man his present existence, his counsel so long ago having earned him a home at Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"I've been able to follow a few leads recently, but most end up being dead ends."

"Do not despair, mon ami. It will come to you one day, Gambit is sure. Be it by yourself or with some help," he said, his smile secretive.

Rogue and Jean arrived then, cutting the conversation off as the men turned to them.

"This be Marie?" asked the Cajun, letting out a low whistle. "Harry forget to mention her beauté!"

Teddy, who'd been on his way back, obviously heard these words and hugged Rogue's jean clad leg.

"Back off; she's already got a boyfriend," said the boy, a glare in his eyes.

Gambit burst out laughing and lifted his hands in the air to show they were empty, he himself of no threat.

"Doux mon loup, Gambit means no harm. Won't steal Marie from ya," he said in a gentle voice, Teddy clearly calming.

Then the child actually blushed as he thought out the words spoken to him.

"I'm not her boyfriend! I'm way too young for her and you're way too old!" sputtered out the seven-year-old.

Gambit crossed his hands over his heart, pouting as he teased about being hurt at being called old. Rogue placed her hand on top of Teddy's shoulder as she took a step forth to face the Cajun.

"Ya can call me Rogue; Marie's for those closest to me. Now, Jean tells me ya'll be deliverin' my gift for Lily?" she drawled, not about to let his good looks affect her…much.

Gambit's smile was a slow one to creep on his lips, his red on black eye looking deeply into Rogue's deep mocha eyes.

"C'est exact, ma douce. Dame Liliann has tasked Remy to retrieve her gift from Lady Rogue," he said, voice suave enough that it could melt any romantic heart.

Or make little boys giggle as Teddy burst out laughing. Gambit's disposure clearly went from seductive to pleased as he smiled, eyes watching the werewolf cub with amusement.

"Gambit has to get going now. Harry will need the car demain matin," finally announced the man. "Could Gambit get Lily's present, s'il vous plait?"

Rogue gave the wrapped box to the man, clearly not afraid to approach him even with all the seducing he'd been trying on her. He nodded at her as he took it before he knelt down and tilted his head to the side at Teddy. This one didn't need any prompt as he rushed down the stairs to hug the man tight around the neck.

Gambit whispered a few words to him in such a low voice that even Logan couldn't hear it before the man stood and got back into the car. He drove off at a fast speed, causing Jean to frown in disapproval.

"What'd he tell you?" Rogue asked as she walked with Teddy back inside.

"Oh, just not to worry; he doesn't go after jail bait…whatever '_that'_ means."

Logan could only laugh, especially with Jean's disbelieving look.

"You can always ask when your dad calls, and be sure to say it was 'Monsieur' LeBeau who told you that," sniggered the Wolverine.

* * *

A/N: There it was! As for the next chapters, they might come out slightly slower than I was already going. Hope you all have patience with me!


	12. Chapter 9 Part 1

A/N; And here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

It was only the next night that Teddy came out with the pictures, having been too tired after a long drive to the school. Now sitting in the recreational room between Rogue and Logan, Teddy opened a photo album on his lap, the first picture one of a pyramid. At the bottom of the pyramid you could see ten humanoid shapes.

A closer shot showed Harry with Lily and Caiden in his arms, a redheaded man with the twins held tightly to himself and Teddy standing straight in front of an elderly woman, her black hair being half grey. Beside her stood a blonde elderly woman with Scorpius standing properly in front of her.

"That's Grand-ma Andy behind me and Grand-ma 'Cissa behind Scor. They're sisters," explained the child. "And the one holding Cal and Ty is uncle George."

"He's the one that had a twin, right?" asked Rogue, leaning in closer to see his face better.

"Yeah, uncle Fred. They used to have a joke shop, but uncle George couldn't work in it after that. Dad says he does odd jobs now."

Odd jobs could mean anything, but if the redheaded man with the sad blue eyes was allowed to be close to Harry's children, he mustn't have fallen too deep into depression.

Half of the album was filled with different pictures of Egypt, George's demeanor brightening as the days went by. There was even a picture of him sleeping under a children pile up, all down for the siesta by the looks of it. Then the pictures skipped to less sunny ones with a different redhead with blue eyes along with a brown haired woman with soft doe eyes.

With them came two children; a little four-year-old girl with red hair and brown eyes while the two-year-old boy had blue eyes and hair of a dark auburn, resembling his mother.

"That's uncle Ron, uncle George's little brother, with aunt 'Mione and my cousins, Rose and Hugo," explained Teddy.

"The culprits who gave chicken pox to your little brothers," chuckled Logan.

"Yes!" giggled Teddy, as was evident by the rather large dots all over the two in the picture, Lily and Teddy playing with them in a few pictures while it was mostly the twins and Scorpius with them.

"That's uncle Bill, uncle Ron and George's eldest brother. Aunt Fleur didn't want to come because of the chicken pox. Daddy says she tends to be more of a snob than even uncle Draco."

Bill's face looked to have been almost ripped off, one ear missing and large scars going across his face at an angle. Had there been only three marks instead of four, Logan could almost believe he was the one who had deformed the redhead.

"What happened to him?" asked Rogue, worry clear in her voice.

"It happened during the war," Teddy replied with a shrug. "Dad says he'll tell me how exactly when I'm older."

A werewolf then, concluded silently Logan. It would be one of the only reasons to hide it from the child and the Feral could not find anything else in his mind that could leave marks like those that would ned to be hidden from the child.

Teddy spoke of every person in the pictures, happy to chat about his extended family. Then, at the very back of the album were pictures of a young woman, with varying hair styles and colors, Teddy's maternal grand-mother and a man close to her age joining the woman.

"Who's this?" asked Rogue gently, already knowing.

"My mom. Her name was Nymphadora, but she didn't like it so she went by her family name, Tonks. Grand-ma's full name is Andromeda and that's my Grand-pa Ted. I was named after him. He also died in the war. Daddy says that's why Grand-ma Andy has so much grey hair; because of the war."

Turning the page, Teddy pointed at the pictures of a few teenage boys in uniforms, all with red and golden scarves and trims.

"Those are my real dad's friends with him. Daddy's father's this one," he explained, pointing at a man that could have easily been Harry's older brother, with brown eyes and of bigger physique. "That's uncle Sirius, daddy's Godfather," he pointed to a man with light grey eyes which he obviously shared with Draco, his mother, son and Teddy's grand-mother.

"How is he related to everyone else?" asked Logan.

"Uncle Sirius is Grand-ma 'Cissa and Grand-ma Andy's cousin. He never had children and his brother died a long time ago, so Dad got everything from him. He's uncle Draco's cousin like how uncle Draco's my cousin."

"And who's this little fellah?" Rogue asked pointing at a small boy who had a very small and rat-like disposure.

"Peter Pettigrew. He's the real reason daddy had to be raised by his mom's sister and her family…" trailed off Teddy, biting at his bottom lip. "I don't think he liked it much. He sometimes talks to his cousin Dudley on the phone, but we've never met them, even when we're visiting England," sighed the child.

"And your dad's never told ya about his kid-hood?"

"School time and going to uncle Ron's for part of the Summer, but nothing else."

Logan ground his teeth together not to say anything, knowing even if he questioned the child the answers would only come from Harry.

"And this handsome one's your real dad, right?" Rogue subtly changed the subject.

"Yep! He was very intelligent too. Aunt 'Mione's a scholar and she says my real dad was even better than her! And she knows something about everything! She's the one who told dad about this school, even if _'Victoria' _never mentioned it before aunt 'Mione did, and _'Victoria' _knew about here for years!"

Rogue looked surprised to know people knew about Xavier's School for the Gifted all the way to the UK. She could understand about Victoria since the woman seemed to be from their country, but the UK was a completely different continent!

The woman must have been doing a large research for mutants, to have eventually found the school.

Teddy turned the page and they saw a wedding picture containing an older version of Harry's father, Sirius, Teddy's dad and a pretty red headed woman with green eyes in a white dress holding onto Harry's father's arm.

"Harry's parents gettin' married?" asked Rogue, pointing at the picture.

"Yes! Uncle James and Aunt Lily. Liliann's named after her."

Logan let their voices wash over him as he kept his eyes on the picture of Teddy's father. The man with a gentle face and kind golden eyes was someone he knew; it was the very werewolf he'd encountered.

"What is your real dad's name, Teddy?" he asked in a low voice, doing his best to keep his astonishment out of tone.

"Remus Jonathan Lupin. My last name is actually Lupin but dad had Potter added to it so people would be less confused when daddy needed to take me either to the hospital or out of school."

Nodding his head slowly, Logan got up and left the child and teenager to go see Charles.

"Do you need anything Logan?" the telepath asked before Logan even had time to knock on his door.

"Potter's phone number. I need to ask him something."

"Of course. Let me write it down for you," replied Charles as he wrote it on a piece of paper after checking Teddy's file.

"Thanks Chuck," replied the Wolverine before leaving for the solitude of his room.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

_/'Lo?/_asked a groggy Harry.

"Is that a '_Hello'_ or a '_Logan'_?" had to tease the Feral.

It was quiet for a second.

_/A 'hello', unless I developed precognition in the last three minutes,/ _chuckled Harry.

"You don't sound too good," replied concernedly Logan.

_/Been feeling a bit nauseous lately. Should be gone by the end of the week,/ _sighed the young father.

"You sure you didn't catch the pox there?" chuckled Logan, Harry laughing.

_/Stop! You'll make me be sick again! Did you need anything?/ _asked British man more seriously the.

"Remus Lupin is Tedrick's father, isn't he," stated more than asked Logan, needing a solid confirmation.

Harry gave a deep sigh.

_/Draco told me about how you said you'd met a werewolf a while back…I should have guessed you were the same Logan to whom I sent a letter after Remus' death,/ _Harry gave a snort, sounding rather annoyed. _/My luck tends to turn around everything being connected, you know? Do you know what an Animagus is?/_

"It was explained to me," grunted Logan.

_/Well, it so happens when I was thirteen, I found out that my parents' traitor had been an Animagus posing as a rat since the night of their murder. My best friend's pet rat. And now, a man who had been in correspondence with Remus turns out to be the mutant helping Remus' son on the full moon without anyone knowing for a few months,/ _chuckled Harry humorlessly. _/Never a coincidence in my life, if it wasn't prophesized somewhere already. But enough about me; was there anything else you wanted to know?/_

"Just needed confirmation, I suppose," sighed Logan, leaning back in his bed until he was laid on his back. "He was helping me find someone who could possibly be able to unlock my memories," he admitted.

_/Well, all of those who could, that I know of, are presently dead. Can't Jean or Professor Xavier help you?/_

"Jean doesn't have enough experience for such a 'high case' as I am and Chuck thinks I should wait for the memories to come by themselves. I've already waited sixteen years, how much longer am I expected to wait?" he growled, annoyed as he recalled Charles' words.

_/Sometimes we're never ready to learn what our mind hides away. What if someone you loved died? Would you really want to remember their death? What if you'd done something absolutely awful? Could you forgive yourself?/ _pushed Harry, voice gentle yet unyielding.

Logan actually thought about it and knew his answer without a doubt.

"I already have the nightmares; maybe I'd like to know why they're there. I don't _'know' _how I lost my memories, but I'm willing to face all odds to find out. Even if Chuck believes its best to let time reveal my memories, they aren't moving at all."

Harry gave a slight humming noise, most likely assessing the truth behind his words.

_/I may be able to-/_ a loud noise of glass breaking was heard over the line and a sudden whine. _/Shit! Logan, I have to go. Caiden's just cut himself!/_

And the connection broke, leaving Logan slightly worried about the child but mostly curious as to what Harry had been about to say. What may Harry be able to do?

XD|DX

Logan couldn't bring up his courage to call Harry back after that phone call and he didn't want to intrude on Teddy's time with his father, so he passed three weeks anxiously waiting for the full moon, hoping Harry would be the one to deliver Teddy's medicine.

It was two days before the full moon that Teddy came into the recreational room, looking quite pale.

"Teddy?" asked Jean worriedly, standing from where she'd been leaning against Scott.

"I don't feel good," moaned the child.

The red haired woman went to his side, placing her hand on his forehead as she glanced over to the calendar in the room to make sure they hadn't mixed up their dates.

"You don't feel hot," she hummed. "Does your tummy hurt? Did you eat anything unusual today?"

Teddy shook his head, biting at his bottom lip in anxiety.

"Do you often feel bad before it's time for your nights of medication?"

The child shook his head again, tears gathering in his eyes.

Scott got up from the couch and moved towards the door.

"Bring him to Hank and I'll get the Professor to call his father."

Nodding to her husband, Jean gathered up the child in her arms and headed for the basement, knowing she would find the doctor in the laboratory part of the Infirmary.

"Is something the matter?" asked the Beast as soon as he saw the two entering, the child being cradled against the telepathic telekinesis.

"He says he doesn't feel good but there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him. Maybe you have had any idea as to what it is?"

"I'll take a look. Come sit here young Tedrick," said gently Hank as he moved over to a medical examination table.

Meanwhile Scott was in Charles' office, the two waiting patiently as the phone tonality rang from the loudspeaker, trying the home number for the second time.

"Was there a cell phone number along with the home number?" asked Cyclops, knowing that Harry had actually picked up anytime they had called his home so far.

Charles gave a nod, turning to his student registry to take note of the number before dialing, only to receive the same result, no answer.

"Would he have his mobile on while at home?" asked Scott worriedly.

"It all depends on if he expects a call from an outside source that does not know his residence number," sighed Charles.

Scott paced slightly, biting at his bottom lip.

"What about using Cerebro?" he ventured. "I know Jean said you couldn't perceive his thoughts but…"

Charles' shake of the head made Scott trail off.

"The way his thoughts are hidden is similar to how Magneto uses his helmet to keep me at bay. The best we can do at this moment is leave a message and hope he calls back. We'll keep a close eye on Teddy over night and hope it is gone by morning."

Nodding, Scott left the office and went to join his fiancée for what looked to be a sleepless night for them to come.

XD|DX

Hank could only describe Teddy's reaction as being a small anxiety attack, one that lasted a good part of the night where Jean was considering giving the child a mild sedative before she remembered that Teddy had mentioned to Hank something about normal medicine not doing too well with him. He finally dozed off a few hours before morning but Jean didn't want to leave him alone so she sent Scott off to bed and took place on another of the beds.

At the crack ass of dawn, there was loud knocking on the door, which John Allerdyce would have ignored, had he not been wondering who could actually be knocking on their doors. No one ever came to the school without an appointment and when they did come, no one ever knocked on the doors to start with; they'd let themselves in and someone from the mansion would greet them as soon as they were noticed.

Shrugging a shoulder, Pyro opened the door a crack, just enough to be able to see who it was on the other side without that person being able to see behind the teenager.

"Can I help you?" he asked, confused to see a woman in a pressed suit, hair pulled back into a tight bun and a clipboard in her hand.

"Yes, I need to see the person in charge of this establishment and of the students," she said with a crisp tone.

The teen raised a brow and settled himself more comfortably against the closed door, placing his foot behind the other to make sure the lady wouldn't be pushing her way inside.

"Really? And why would that be? Has there been complaints about anyone from our school?" he asked, taking on the best shocked expression he could fake.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, straightening her posture, something John hadn't thought possible before now since she was already using her full height to look down her nose at him.

"This is for official business young man and I ask that you either step aside and let me find the person in charge or lead me to them yourself right this second unless you want trouble with the law."

"Really? You're gonna do what exactly? Call the cops on me? I ain't done anything wrong lady and you've yet to identify yourself so excuse me if I just shut this door in your face," replied the fire wielder with his most charming smile before he stepped back and proceeded to close the door.

Sadly for him, someone reached over his shoulder and stopped the door from closing fully, pulling it back when John let it go to peek as to who had caught him in his mischief. He relaxed when he saw it was only a scowling Robert Drake, the Iceman only giving him a look before staring at the woman who looked ready to yell at them.

"Please excuse my friend's rudeness. He's less than civil in the mornings. Is there anything I can do for you?" asked politely Bobby, shoving John aside to allow the well dressed woman inside.

Lips pursed, the lady gave Bobby a once over before looking around the lobby.

"I wish to speak with the person in charge of the students immediately," she snapped.

The blond ice user blinked at how short this new person's temper was; John usually took longer to anger someone to the point she was showing.

"Professor Xavier will wait for you in his office while John goes inform him of your presence, ma'am," replied Bobby, nodding for his opposite to run along.

John grumbled under his breath, leaving for the kitchen as they both knew Charles would by this point know of their guest's arrival.

Five minutes later, Bobby was standing by the door, the strict looking woman seated in front of the desk, waiting by the door for the master telepath to arrive so he could run away from the tense atmosphere the suited lady brought along with her.

_~You can go, Mr. Drake. I shall be there in a few seconds,~ _was Charles card of freedom for the teenager, who was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have let John close the door over the snob of a woman's nose after all.

'_Thank you Professor!'_

Charles chuckled as he turned the corner and saw Bobby running around the other corner, clearly relieved to be away from the woman. Steeling himself, the telepath sent an inquiry of tea towards Ororo before he entered his office, closing the door expertly behind himself.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted. I am Professor Charles Xavier and I was informed you were requesting my attention, Mrs.?"

"Lisa Carson, from the New York department of Social Services. We received word from the branch in the state of Virginia that the parent of one of your students was in an accident and that the children do not have an immediate guardian that we were able to contact and so we were asked to take the children to foster care."

Storm came in at those last words and gasped, hurrying forward to place the tea tray on the telepath's desk before she could drop it.

"Which student is it? Maybe we could make some arrangements to keep them here," she asked, not wanting a child to be stuck in a new environment that could cause more harm than good at this point.

"You are?" asked with a clipped voice the social worker.

"My assistant headmistress, Ororo Monroe," Charles replied calmly.

Nodding, Mrs. Carson spoke up.

"The student is Tedrick Potter. His siblings have already been placed as of last night and we hope to have him as close to them as possible for when we do find someone to care for them all."

The two mutants could only stare at the woman for a few seconds, beyond shocked.

"Mr. Potter is…deceased?" Storm couldn't help but utter out, not believing her ears.

"Hospitalized and in no form to care for the children. To tell the truth, the doctors do not seem to believe he will survive at all, hence our urgency to find their next of kin. Until then we will have Tedrick back in Virginia. If you can gather his things I will take him to have him transported at the first opportunity."

* * *

A/N; Thanks for reading and leave a message after the *BEEP*


	13. Chapter 9 Part 2

A/N; *bows in glee* I'm very pleased by the response the last chapter go, can't wait to see what you all think of this one then! And this chapter is earlier than my usual updates because it's a birthday gift for one of my gals, so everyone enjoy!

* * *

To keep Teddy from running around the hospital, looking for his father, and also delay Logan's usual claw threats, the Wolverine ended up carrying the seven-year-old on his hip, arm wrapped strongly around the child's waist while Teddy's arms were wrapped around his neck, cheek resting on Logan's shoulder.

Scott had barely landed the Black Bird before they had left the airplane, Jean keeping up with Logan's fast steps easily, Rogue running behind the man with worry clear on her face.

"Hi, we were told Harry Potter was admitted here. Can we please be directed to his room?" she asked the nurse at the reception entrance.

"Are you family members?" she asked even as she looked through her papers for Harry's information, cross checking it with a file on the computer.

"We have his son with us right here," replied gently Jean. "And we're close friends of his."

Teddy gave a little sob, Rogue moving to hug Logan's side along with Teddy's back, rubbing the child's arms and whispering soothing words in his ear.

"I'll have the doctor come meet you, but I don't think there will be much he can tell you. Please take a seat and he'll be joining you shortly."

Jean nodded and herded them to a semi-private waiting room off the side of the admittance desk and separated from the main waiting room by a half glassed wall.

Scott soon arrived and took a hold of Jean's hand while Logan handed Teddy over to Rogue as the Feral started to pace slightly, doing his best to be patient with the whole situation.

"Can ya claim to be his private physician?" Rogue asked to the telepathic telekinesis.

"I can try, but I don't have any documentation to validate that claim. Had it been for Teddy, yes I could have," sighed Jean.

"Speaking of children; when do you think the social worker is going to show up? Professor X did say we would be dropping Teddy off with them once we'd seen to Harry's condition."

Jean frowned at that, knowing that was what they had told Mrs. Carson, but in truth Charles had asked that they retrieve the children after explaining the situation if it was true their father was in a critical condition.

The most mind puzzling of all was where were the people Harry always seemed to depend on? They knew Draco would be unreachable at the moment since he was off to a certain convention held back in the UK, but that didn't explain why Remy LeBeau and Victoria weren't present to take the children. Was the mother of the children gone away again, leaving the young father to deal with the four terrors on his own once more?

Too many questions and not enough answers were getting them all edgy, it was a miracle that Rogue had insisted on coming and was able to keep Teddy as calm as he was being, the teenage girl's presence also grounding the Wolverine some.

XD|OGM-A-FLASHBACK|DX

Bobby found John sitting in the recreation room with Rogue, the girl going over some notes and quizzing Pyro at the same time, much to the boy's displeasure.

"So? Did you find out who it was?" asked John, jumping on the distraction as soon as he spotted Iceman.

"Didn't stick around to find out once Professor Xavier showed up. You really shouldn't insult people just because it strikes your fancy John," scolded Bobby.

"Dude, she was being rather rude herself there! No 'Good morning's or anything! She straight out attacked with 'I want to talk to your superiors'!" exclaimed John in a deep voice, making Rogue snigger besides him.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't blame me when you get grounded for being an ass man! See if I save you from the next situation you're digging yourself in," huffed Bobby as he sat down heavily on Rogue's other side and throwing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

Rogue rolled her eyes, about to go back to her notes when she heard the shuffle of feet and instead turned to see Teddy entering the room with a pale complexion.

"Are ya a'right Ted?" she asked, concerned.

He shook his head and moved over to them, crawling into her lap and hiding his face into her covered shoulder, making the girl glad she'd put on a turtle neck when she woke up.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Bobby gently, rubbing his back.

"Don't feel good," he mumbled back without lifting his head.

"You mean like last night?" pushed John, frowning at the usually chirper child.

Teddy nodded against Rogue, the girl getting up with a bit of assistance from both teenage boys, Teddy held closely to her.

"Let's go find Jean, she'll set you back again, don't'cha think?"

But again Teddy shook his head and John found himself asking another question.

"This ever happen _before_ last night?"

Teddy hesitated before he nodded.

"When?" urged Bobby, hoping they could find a solution.

"Just before Caleb and Tyler's birth. Daddy said it was because I'm…connected too closely. When one of them gets really hurt, I feel really bad," moaned the child, bottom lip poking out in a pout, his breath hitching as he held back a sob.

The three teenagers stopped as they had been headed towards the Infirmary, looking at each other before they turned and headed towards Charles' office. By the time they reached the double doors, Mrs. Carson was already stepping out, lips pulled into a tight line.

"Be sure to get him directly to the hospital otherwise I will have law enforcement at your door faster than you can roll down this hall, Mr. Xavier," she warned to the disabled man as he followed her out of his office.

"Of course Mrs. Carson and thank you again for your understanding of the situation. We will have Tedrick at Rockingham Memorial Hospital within the hour if possible."

"Then I shall be on my way and contacting someone in Harrisonburg as soon as I reach my office. Good day."

And just like that, she was off and the four children could only look at Charles with confusion, the telepath looking back at them patiently until they heard the front door being shut closed. Jean, Scott and Logan arrived but a second later, the Feral raising a brow.

"You called?"

"It seems that Mr. Potter was in an accident and is being cared for in Harrisonburg at the hospital. The lady who was within my office minutes ago was from child services and was about to take Teddy in their custody, but I was able to convince her we would get young Tedrick to Virginia faster than they could have it arranged. I do not intend for them to take Tedrick in, but for you to analyze the situation and if it comes to need, gather the other children and find where Mr. LeBeau has gotten to, Victoria also."

Rogue stepped up at that, realizing exactly what was happening, even if Teddy still seemed confused.

"I'm going along," she stated. "Someone'll need to watch the lil' ones and Harry said I could do it."

"It's not a usual babysitting job," started Scott, but Teddy's voice cut him off.

"Daddy was in an accident?"

Everyone looked down at him with a clenched heart, he was holding himself even more closely to the teenage girl as he looked from one adult to the other, clearly wishing he had misheard.

"We're not sure exactly what is going on Teddy, which is why you will be going along with Scott, Jean and Logan to the hospital. If you wish to go along Rogue, you will need to listen to the adults, understood?" said Charles.

"I'll keep a close eye on 'em," replied Logan as he placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder, looking challengingly towards Scott who had looked about to protest once more, but he shut his mouth with a click as Jean spoke up.

"We do need someone to concentrate fully on the children while we deal with the situation. They'll be distressed enough as it is; they don't need strangers caring for them," she rationalized.

Bobby and John stepped forth, but Charles was already shaking his head to them.

"Too many will only hinder the process. You boys best stay here."

"Fine!" hissed John as he left, Bobby giving a tight nod before following his friend.

"Let's get to the Black Bird. The sooner we get there, the more time we'll have to arrange the situation," said Scott in his best leader voice.

XD|END-FLASHBACK|DX

"The people here to see about Mr. Harry Potter?" asked a doctor that stepped into the waiting area with a frown on his face as he looked at them.

"We are," grunted Logan.

"This way please," he said, leading them to an elevator. "As you know, I can't disclose any information regarding Mr. Potter with you, but I am willing to allow someone in to see him with his son. Be warned, Mr. Potter is on respiratory aid and hooked to many machines to monitor his condition and tubes to deliver pain killers and antibiotics. If you believe the child should not see Mr. Potter in this condition; it's quite alright. I believe social services have already gathered his siblings so we'll just call them-"

"What happened exactly? What kind of accident was Mr. Potter involved in? You _are_ at liberty to tell us that, aren't you?" Scott cut him off, able to hear Logan's start of a growl.

The doctor glared at Cyclops, taking in a deep breath so as not to snap at them before proceeding into a corridor when they reached their wanted floor.

"Mr. Potter was passing an intersection with his three other sons when a driver lost control of his vehicle. The paramedics and police believe he saw the car coming but was unable to move out of its way as had he moved either way, one or two of the children would have been hit instead. He barely had the time to push the trolly with the twins back and the stroller with the infant forth before he was trapped between the front of the wayward car and a truck he'd been in the process of passing in front of. It's a miracle he's still alive, actually," sighed the doctor, clearly tired as they had left the corridor and were now in the intensive care unit, stopping in front of the waiting area. "Who will go with the child?"

Logan picked Teddy up into his arms and looked over at Jean.

"We'll both go, if you don't mind. I'll best be able to explain it to Tedrick while Logan keeps him calm," explained gently Jean.

The doctor gave a nod and if Jean didn't need to persuade a bit more, no one would be accusing her at the moment of possibly using her powers on the good doctor.

Harry's designated area was the first room on the right, on the other side of the bathroom that separated the waiting area and Harry's room, where he was presently alone, having no room partner as of yet.

"Here he is," said the doctor.

"Thank you. Could you give us a moment?" Jean asked, motioning to Teddy who had his face hidden in Logan's neck.

"Of course."

As soon as he was out, Logan placed Teddy on the bed and went to close most of the door as Jean took hold of Harry's medical file, starting to take in all of the entries since Harry had been admitted. Teddy didn't dare touch more than his father's covered foot, looking at all the machines surrounding the head of the bed.

"What does it say?" growled out Logan.

"He went into cardiac arrest a few times, but they managed to bring him back every time. I'm counting…four times. The first was while they had him in surgery, the second time they'd just transferred him to after operation, the third here in intensive unit and the last about three hours ago…why isn't he healing? The surgeon was positive his wounds would heal from his report but after that it's as if he's just...stable. Has this ever happened to you Logan?" Jean asked, clearly frightened by her new friend's predicament.

The Wolverine had to think back on his early days of traveling, past his shock at being so far un-killable.

"One time, in the Amazon…I got poisoned by a plant, for a few hours my body wasn't healing properly, but it eventually got back to normal. What medicine did the doc say he was on?"

As Jean went to check the file, Teddy gave a jerk, looking up at them with wide eyes.

"Medicine? They gave him medicine? No! They can't! Uncle Draco says it makes dad's heart-"

The heart monitor suddenly flat lined, Logan moving to pick up Teddy while Jean moved to Harry's side to start compressions. The Feral had just stepped back with the child when nurses and doctors entered, defibrillator cart right behind them.

"Get him out of here!" one nurse yelled at Logan as Teddy gave a loud cry for his father.

Logan moved outside, handed Teddy over to Rogue as she and Scott had come forth to see what was going on while Logan moved back inside to see where Jean was. She was pressed back against the opposing wall, trying to get a word to the doctor that had seen them about Harry, but they were all ignoring her.

Catching her eye, Logan willed her to read his thoughts.

_~What is it?~_

'_Pick a piece of paper and make them believe it's a DNR!' _he urged.

Her eyes widened considerably and she noticed Harry's clothes in a bag besides her. She picked up his wallet and looked at a few cards before her eyes narrowed on one. Logan frowned as she pulled it out and looked at it for a second before exclaiming loudly.

"He has a Do Not Resuscitate!"

* * *

A/N; So? What do ya'll think?


	14. Chapter 9 Part 3

A/N 1; Thanks for all the nice reviews! They're really encouraging and get my spirits right up! As for Victor sho-VICTORIA being in the story soon, have no fear, h-SHE will be! Just gotta wait it out a couple of chapters or more and then you'll get your heart's content, not to mention a few added deleted scenes or something of the like ^_^

A/N 2; I was bullied into putting this in *cries*=== "Unofficial Beta-Tester is '**********'. You got complaints about grammar, go tell her. I'm sure she'll accept the free English lessons"

* * *

All actions stopped suddenly, all staring at her. The doctor who'd seen them pulled the card from her hands and looked at it with a slack jaw.

"How could we have missed this? Find me the person who went through his things!" he yelled angrily before walking out, Harry still flat-lined on the bed having been shocked thrice at different intensities.

"Remove the IVs and drips," growled Logan as he moved closer ready to do it himself if the medical staff didn't.

A second doctor sighed and looked at her watch.

"Time of death, nine-"

Beep.

Everyone blinked, eyes turning to the monitor.

Logan moved to Harry's side and used his claws to cut the medical tubes, causing a nurse to startle, all eyes going to Logan for a second before Harry's pulse decided to say hello again. This was followed by a third heart beat closer than the two first and then a fourth before his heart steadied up, still weak but present.

"His body can't fight both the injuries and the allergic reaction he's having to the meds," explained Logan hurriedly as he tore the bandages where the needles were poked into Harry's skin. "When it turns to his body, his heart gives out; when it's countering the meds his body isn't healing at all."

Gasps escaped all over the room as Logan moved to show the contact point in Harry's hand, the skin having turned black and it looked as if gangrene had settled in at an advanced state in a matter of hours.

"Doctor! What should we do?" panicked one nurse.

"Nothing," cut in Jean before the doctor present could answer. "This man is a mutant and his ability is to heal. The only reason he isn't actually dead now is because of it, otherwise he would have been stuck in heart failure because of the anaphylactic shock."

The staff could only stare at her in shock, having a hard time wrapping their minds around the situation.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Teddy, having gotten free of Rogue and jumping up on the hospital bed to hug his father as he cried, hair now free from his hat and changing from one somber color to another.

"He'll be fine now, bud. Now what I'd like to know is when he came in, what was his sons' condition. Were they injured at all?" growled Logan, done being passive.

"They weren't injured at all, more shocked than anything," answered a nurse, one who looked relieved now that they knew Harry would be fine, even as the rest still seemed shocked or uncomfortable. "If you want, we can contact the social services office posted here at the hospital."

"If you'd please. I'd like my niece and nephews back."

"Niece? Nephew?" asked the first doctor, coming back on those words.

It took the man a second before he realized the heart monitor was running properly and he grew angry again.

"He has a DNR! You shouldn't have brought him back!" he yelled at the other doctor.

"We didn't! He came back himself!" she exclaimed back.

"People don't just reanimate themselves!"

Logan rolled his eyes, let one claw slide out and cut his opposing arm in front of the doctor, a scratch that bled only a little bit. Had the situation not been so serious, Jean would have burst out laughing at the doctors' and nurses' faces as they were about to yell at him for injuring himself, but were stunned as it healed, not leaving any trace.

"That's what'll happen from now on. Do _NOT_ give him any painkillers or antibiotics or any shots of any kind. It's what's been killing him and stopping his regeneration."

"Oh…" said the man, at a loss for words and his shift hopefully coming to an end, because of the exhaustion Logan could smell on him.

"The children?" asked Scott, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, the children. You're family?" asked the female doctor, frowning at Logan.

"Half-brother to their other parent," shrugged the Wolverine, remembering the family conversation Harry had had with Jean in the kitchen around Caiden's birthday.

"Why didn't you say so from the start? We have a lot of questions concerning your brother-in-law!" snapped a nurse, clearly not pleased.

"Because we've only met less than six months ago! There ain't a lot of personal information I can give to you," growled Logan.

The medical staff moved back a step, the Feral's fists clenching slightly in frustration.

"If you could contact social services and have a representative sent here so we can sort this all out and get Lily and the boys back with us it would be greatly appreciated. I'm sure Mr. Potter would also be grateful when he eventually wakes up later on today," said Jean, intervening and gathering the attention to herself.

"Of course, Nurse Talbot will contact the person in charge. It would be best for you to wait in the waiting area, but if the boy – Tedrick was it? – wants to stay, he can with supervision please," said the doctor before he motioned for the others to go b back to their own duties, Nurse Talbot heading for a private phone.

"Could we possibly obtain Mr. Potter's cell phone? Maybe we'll have more luck reaching his spouse and other family members," asked Scott.

"Of course. Here you go," sighed the doctor, retrieving the cellular phone from the patient bag before leaving the room altogether.

"Victoria's half-brother?" asked Scott with a raised brow.

"We know she's a Feral and she's got an estranged half-brother who's also a Feral. Unless they ask for a DNA test, Logan's the perfect candidate," Jean shrugged a shoulder.

"How come they didn't know 'bout the DNR?" asked Rogue, frowning as she sat at the end of the bed and rubbed gently at Teddy's back, the seven-year-old relaxing between his father's shins, head pillowed against the man's left knee.

"They didn't know because it wasn't a piece of paper; Harry has a card, back from when he still lived in the United Kingdom. It must come from the time they had their war of sorts."

"It's better than havin' their thoughts changed to make 'em believe it's one," grunted Logan.

Scott's head shot up to glare at the older man.

"You asked her to use her powers on innocent people?"

"Innocent depends on a person's point of view," Logan sneered back, turning to look at Rogue. "They needed to stop givin' medication altogether for him to start gettin' better. We just decided to help 'em stop wastin' resources. Findin' his actual DNR is just more legal is all."

Scott clearly rolled his eyes behind his protective shades before he left the room, going to the waiting area. Jean gave a small smile before following, Logan letting out a groan as he relaxed into a chair, looking at the three fragile yet strong beings on the hospital bed.

Hopefully everything would go better now.

XD|DX

It actually took an hour before a representative from the social services met with them and Logan growled when he noticed no hide nor hair from Harry's cubs with the man.

"Where is the child?" asked the stranger immediately, looking around the room as if you could hide a seven-year-old behind the meager chairs or the vending machine hugged in the corner against two walls.

"With his father. Someone's keeping a close eye on him," replied Jean, standing up and presenting her hand. "Jean Grey, one of Tedrick's teachers and also his secondary physician at the boarding school."

The social worker actually looked down at Jean's hand as if she had some sort of disease, not taking it at all.

"Go get him, I don't have all day and the child will need to be placed in a proper home and registered to school as soon as possible."

Logan growled as he stood, Scott moving in front of him to intercept, the Cyclops not amused either.

"Sir, we're actually here to collect Mr. Potter's other children, not to hand another over. We've already explained the situation to the doctors and Mr. Potter should be out of the hospital at the latest tomorrow. We're able and qualified to keep an eye on his children until that time," explained Jean patiently.

The man gave a disbelieving snort.

"Unless you are a parent of the family, are named as a possible legal guardian or are a foster care approved parent, the children will stay where they are and Tedrick will be coming with me. Mr. Potter is far from getting out of the hospital and even further from being able to care for children of such a young age in the condition he'll be once released if the video from the accident they've released is any indication! Which room!" he snapped.

_~Go get one of the two doctors from before,~ _Jean ordered her fiancé, who gave the barest of nods before leaving.

"I'm their mother's brother," said Logan, even as he picked up the remote to the TV over the vending machine and turned it to the local news, knowing they'd eventually see the video the man was talking about.

"Do you have identification to prove yourself?" was thrown back.

Gritting his teeth, someone else arrived, looking flustered and out of breath, her blond hair disheveled.

"Is Harry alright? I just saw the accident on the news and rushed over as soon as I could! What about Caiden? The stroller went down very fast! Oh, why did Draco just have to pick an unreachable conference to attend of all things! Hermione's going to have my head!" the woman exclaimed dramatically, barely breathing between sentences.

"You are?" asked the social worker, raising a brow.

"Evangeline Durham, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's attorney. I also have a list, signed by Mr. Potter, in my possession dictating who should get custody of the children should Mr. Potter be incapable of caring for his wards. Would you like to hear it?" asked too sweetly Evangeline, clearly knowing what profession the social worker had. "You would be?"

"Carter Lane and I would not only like to hear it but see proof of its existence!"

Scott had come back with the lady doctor by then and their tone of voice had attracted Rogue and Teddy from Harry's room, the child and teenager peeking around the doorframe, trying to keep out of view.

"Right here Mr. Lane."

Evangeline pulled out a folder from her large purse and handed it over before turning to Jean.

"Have you been able to contact anyone? Mr. LeBeau perhaps? I know Vic's impossible to reach; only Harry's able to do it and he won't share that secret with anyone," she sighed.

"I've been trying the numbers in Harry's cell phone, but most either don't pick up, go to voicemail or a few actually say the number's disconnected. Maybe you'll have a better chance?" said Jean hopefully, handing over the phone.

Evangeline pursed her lips as she picked it up and looked at the list. She chose one and placed it to her ear. When no one answered, she pushed the 'off' button and dialed another number before going into the hall, everyone's attention shifting to Mr. Lane.

The man did not look happy at all as he read over the documentation, raising the mutants' hope to see the four little Potters possibly being in their midst sooner rather than later.

"Have you had the chance to look at Mr. Potter, doctor?" Jean asked, wanting to hear what she already knew.

"Yes, I have. Mr. Potter's heartbeat is now strong and steady. The wounds still look inflamed, but they don't feel hot anymore. As for where the IV had been attached; the skin has regained some of its normal color, the gangrene receding. I'm sure Mr. Potter will be gaining consciousness before the night comes."

"Thank you doctor, that's all we wanted to hear. I hope we didn't waste too much of your time," replied gently the telepathic telekinesis.

"No problem at all. It's actually great to see him recovering so fast. We sadly don't get enough at times. Come find me again when the children come in; I'd like to give them a last checkup, just to see them," she replied with a smile, passing her hand in Teddy's hair as she left, giggling as it went from deep brown to bright carrot top.

"She's nice," giggled back Teddy.

"Of course she's nice! Doctors should be!" said Evangeline as she came back and easily lifted the seven-year-old into her arms. "It's been so long, Teddy-bear! Last Summer when your aunt 'Mione came to visit, wasn't it?"

Teddy nodded shyly, but he still wrapped his arms around her neck into a hug.

"Paperwork legit?" the lawyer asked to the social worker, raising a brow.

"It is. But sadly none of the people are present. Half of the list are people from England!" the man exclaimed, having done his background check slightly while searching for relatives the night before.

Evangeline rolled her eyes as she took the papers back and read out loud the names.

"Draco Malfoy; Hermione Granger-Weasley; George Frederick Weasley; Ronald Weasley; Remy LeBeau, who I know to be on his way here from a phone call a moment ago; J. Logan W. Howlett; Victor Cre-"

"I'm Logan," cut in the Wolverine, seeing his chance to jump in.

"Good for me! There'll be two people present with the consent of Mr. Potter to watch over his brood! I think you'd best go collect the little ones or get someone to do it for you. Mr. Potter won't be too happy when he wakes up and finds any of 'em missing, especially if Mr. LeBeau and Mr. Howlett are now present to care for them," said cheerfully Evangeline, her smile resembling that of a shark.

Mr. Lane left the room with his cell phone in hand, a glare on his face the whole time. Evangeline let out a low whistle as she let Teddy go down, taking a seat for herself as she put her papers away.

"He looks like a real joy. Makes ya wonder what he hasn't been getting any of lately," she laughed.

Rogue blushed at the joke while the three elder mutants chuckled.

"How did you manage to contact Mr. LeBeau?" asked Scott, having tried and only getting the voicemail.

"Called Draco's shop directly. He's the stand in until Draco comes back, along with the usual staff. Gambit's only there to make sure everything runs smoothly, to tell the truth. Not much work for him to do."

"Are you close to Harry and his family?" Jean asked, taking a seat besides her.

"More or less. My husband happens to be Hermione's second cousin and when Harry got divorced 'Mione asked me to take the case, especially since Teddy had just been adopted in both names but Harry wanted sole custody. Then I was asked to take care of Draco's divorce which I gladly did and somehow in the middle of all that I ended up moving here with my husband and child. I was the one to pen their wills and I also oversee any trouble Draco's shop might get from unsatisfied clients."

"How long will it take for the Cajun to get here?" asked Logan, arms crossed over his chest.

Evangeline looked down at her watch.

"Soon enough. The man's already a danger on the road with the stunts he pulls in normal circumstances; I'm guessing he'll probably cause an accident or two on his way over," she joked, but there was a slight worry in her eyes that told the rest there might be some truth to her words.

"Do you want to go see if we can get to the entrance before Mr. LeBeau gets here Teddy?" Rogue asked the child.

"Yes! We can show him the way up too!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"Stop by the cafeteria and grab yourselves some food, understood?" Jean ordered, giving the teenager some money.

"Anyone want anything while we're down there?"

"Don't suppose there's any beer, eh?" joked Logan.

"Coffee will be fine," Scott replied with a sign, glaring over at the smaller man.

Giggling, the two youngest of the group left, leaving the adults to chat without needing to watch their words as much.

"Teachers at Teddy's school, huh?" asked Evangeline, raising a brow.

"We are," growled back Logan.

"And you've all come here for?" she asked, her lawyer face back on.

"Because Teddy is one of our students and we're well acquainted with Harry and the other children since last September. Are you trying to accuse us of something?" asked Jean defensively, clearly not pleased by the insinuation.

"Oh, just making sure is all!" replied Evangeline with a friendly smile. "It has happened before that Mr. Potter has been approached for his money and I cannot abide in such characters. He already has enough tragedy to last him two life-times."

Logan raised a brow and looked at the woman more closely.

"You're from there, aren't you? Like 'em folks?" he grunted, being purposely vague because of the ignorant couple in the room.

Evangeline looked at him in surprise, her jaw falling slightly.

"How did-" she started but cut herself off.

"Traveled a lot. Met all sorts of people. Actually held correspondence with Teddy's father for a couple of years before he passed."

"Ah."

Evangeline was now smiling slightly, her shoulders relaxing from a tension they hadn't noticed she'd had before then.

"As you've probably seen, we're a pretty close community so it's not often we meet others who know. Are you also aware of Teddy's 'condition'?"

"We were made aware on the first set of the full moon he was in our custody," supplied Jean, giving a tight smile, to which Evangeline gave an understanding nod.

"I myself have not been given the opportunity to see it, but from what I've heard Draco grumble, it's not all peaches and roses. I just hope nothing ever happens while on those nights; I wouldn't know how to defend Teddy in court without all of us passing for crazy or deranged," she sighed.

It was at that moment that Gambit arrived, Teddy in his arms and Rogue following with a drink in each hand, the man looking grim.

"Où est-il? Where?" snapped the red haired man.

* * *

A/N; O.O ...oh no, have I done it again? Is this considered a cliffhanger?


	15. Chapter 9 Part 4

A/N: Here we go, another part to read! Thank you all for the reviews, they really make my day.

* * *

"Room right over, Gumbo," grunted Logan, following the Cajun when he left again, seven-year-old still clutched in his arms.

Gambit entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, depositing Teddy at Harry's feet. The child once more took a position between his father's shins and rested his cheek against his knee, gazing up at the face of his primary caregiver.

Gambit himself started by checking Harry's pulse at his neck, then testing his breathing by placing his finger under his nose and leaning forward to rest his ear against the younger man's chest, staying there for a few seconds before he let out a large sigh and got up to start pacing, passing both hands in his less than orderly hair.

"He'll be fine now," grumbled the Wolverine, eyes directly on the unconscious man.

"Shouldn't be here! Should be home avec les petits! Where be the cubs?"

"Social services got a hold of them last night, from what I got. Took the littlest ones from the accident and musta gotten Lily from school," shrugged Logan. "We're getting 'em back, someone's on it right now."

Gambit let out another sigh, shoulders slumping. He glanced at Teddy again before pushing Logan out into the hall, looking around to make sure no one was too close before talking.

"Need 'em before Harry se réveille, Gambit not too sure, mais Harry gonna wake very, very mad. Les cubs be Harry's life," urged Gambit, nervously biting his bottom lip.

Logan nodded his head.

"I know, but we gotta wait 'til they bring 'em in. Shouldn't be too long and if Harry wakes up before they're all here," Logan shrugged a shoulder before continuing, "we'll go get 'em ourselves. We're already pushing as it is right now, not being family and all that."

Gambit looked at Logan with a raised brow, as if he wanted to say something, but he held back and instead they both turned when they heard the elevator ding and then the doors opened. Lily immediately saw them, and she broke away from the hand of a social worker to run to them.

"Monsieur LeBeau! Monsieur Logan!" she called, barreling into Gambit's legs before reaching for Logan.

Gambit only had time to pet her hair once before Logan picked her up and gave her a strong but careful hug. The Cajun then made his way towards the elevator where Mr. Lane was coming out with another social worker who had Caiden in her clutch, the infant being very fussy.

"Thanks, Remy'll take le bébé now."

The woman glanced over to Mr. Lane, who looked less than pleased but he nodded, having looked over at Logan who was glaring at the two. Teddy, who was peeking out of the room at that point, saw his siblings and he made his way to Logan, the man taking the boy up in his free arm as if he weighed nothing. Lily immediately latched onto her step-brother, letting out a small whine.

"The others?" asked Gambit once he had a subdued one-year-old in his grip, stepping back subconsciously to keep them away from his charge.

"We're contacting the homes they were placed in. It shouldn't take too long," replied Mr. Lane, nodding for his coworker that she could leave.

"Homes?" asked Gambit with a certain disbelieving tone.

"We weren't able to find a foster home who could take in four children of lower ages all at once. The best we could do was to keep the girl with the youngest boy while the other two were sent to separate homes. Given time we might have been able to place them all together, along with the eldest, if the family didn't come claim them by then," replied Mr. Lane with a monotone voice, waving in Teddy's direction at his mention.

Both men tensed, a growl coming up from deep within Logan's chest, his instincts calling on him to injure the man, even if it was just his job he was doing and nothing else.

"Just get 'em here as fast as possible," managed out the Wolverine, stepping back into Harry's room to let Lily see her father, also hoping to calm Teddy from the news of his brothers being separated and all alone with strangers.

It only took a minute before Rogue was in the room, Lily immediately latching on to her as the little girl was unable to shake her father awake, needing the comfort of someone she trusted.

"They take you out of school?" Rogue asked, once seated on the chair by the bed, giving Lily the chance to hold onto Harry's hand from her knees.

"Daddy didn't show up to pick me up after school like he usually does. They tried calling him, but no one answered. A lady and a policeman showed up and they took me to this building where they later brought Cal, Ty and Caid. Then they took me and Caiden away to this lady's house who said she'd take good care of us. She had another boy there and two girls. I had to share the room with them while Caid was put in the boy's room," the little princess said with a deep frown, clearly not having liked the experience.

"No worries now, it's all over. Your pa'll wake and then we'll all go home and everythin'll be fine," reassured the teenage girl.

Lily nodded and leaned heavily against Rogue, her brave behavior seemed to just pop out of existence, leaving a very tired five-year-old. Logan left them there, taking Teddy in the waiting room to see how Caiden was doing. Mr. Lane was still present and Gambit was glaring darkly at the man from the corner where he managed to get the infant to sleep against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around the youngest Potter child.

Once Teddy was safely sat besides Gambit, Logan got a hold of the television remote, turning on the electronic device and putting it on mute before channel surfing. He soon found what he was looking for, a news channel showing some footage of something, but it wasn't long before they were able to see the video Evangeline had mentioned when she had arrived.

Someone was filming some of their friends joking around, and it was easy to see the people milling around in the background, the intersection clear over the teenagers' heads. Logan's eyes easily found Harry, who was waiting for the lights to give permission to walk, talking towards the back and the front. It was only once he started on the road that you could see he was pushing a stroller and pulling the trolley containing the twins behind him.

Something must have made a loud noise for Harry to look up sharply and then it was clear his only option was to push the three children away from himself before the view was hidden from them by a car and smoke. From this angle, you could only see that the stroller was pushed far enough away to avoid being hit by the out of control vehicle, the force of the push making the front wheels go up until the stroller fell on its back, Caiden still strapped in and leaving a bad feeling as to what condition the child might be in after such a brutal collision.

Logan closed his hands into fists, keeping himself from grabbing onto the infant in the other mutant's grasp, reading the caption at the bottom of the screen, announcing the accident had occurred the afternoon before and that the man had been hospitalized and there was no word from anyone at the moment.

"I will need all contact information if you intend to leave with the children," said Mr. Lane after he got off the phone, "There will be someone sent to the house you are going to keep the children at in a few days, to make sure it is a proper environment. Let me warn you right now that anything and everything that should be found out of order will have to be rectified before the next visit otherwise the children will be taken to safer facilities."

"Unless Mr. Potter wakes up and takes them back in hand, right?" asked Evangeline, rolling her eyes.

She had gone to get herself a cup of coffee from the cafeteria while Logan and Gambit had been in the other room, the lawyer giving the Cajun a warm smile, which he returned with a certain twist of the lips that left the adults to wonder what was their relationship in this whole ordeal, especially since Evangeline had mentioned being married in a present tense.

"Indeed, _'if' _ Mr. Potter wakes up. Will you be representing these gentlemen should it come to a court battle?" asked Lane with a sneer, clearly not liking the British woman.

"Considering I am already fighting in court for a few of Mr. LeBeau's…speeding tickets and slight public disturbance, I would gladly take on this case so I know the children will be properly cared for and all of their needs will be met."

Gambit rolled his eyes as Mr. Lane sharply looked at him.

"Gambit not start the fight and la police ended it. S'not Gambit's faute l'homme prejudice. Allowed to have drinks, Gambit's right! Because monsieur don't like mutties no mean Gambit not allowed to sit in bar," grumbled the red haired man, looking at no one in specific.

Evangeline was holding back a laugh, clearly amused at his antics.

"Mr. LeBeau was caught in a slight altercation where he was assaulted for being different. While defending himself, others decided it was their right to also express themselves physically and everyone involved was charged for public disturbance, except for the man who started the fight who was charged with assault against my client. Nothing that would deny Mr. LeBeau custody of the children until Mr. Potter is back on his feet."

Mr. Lane didn't look pleased at those words, but he kept himself from replying as he once more left the waiting room after glancing at the rerun of the accident on the television.

"Looks really painful," Scott said, wincing slightly as he watched Caiden's stroller falling back again.

"Flesh wound," waved away Remy, not looking at the screen. "Le arm presque rip off be worse."

"The what?"

Cyclops had stood up at that admission, incredulity plastered to his face.

"Almost ripped off, _almost_!" cut in Evangeline, glaring over at the Cajun for his odd speech. "And he's not talking about Harry, he's talking about-"

"Victor_ia_," sniggered Gambit.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and promptly ignored him as she turned her back to him and faced Scott fully.

"Yes, _she_ almost got _her_ arm ripped off after a bar fight which _she_ thankfully wasn't charged for, as everyone left before the cops arrived and the owner was more than happy not to say anything since he had other venues he did not want investigated. I swear there's not a time where the two of them don't go out and have a quiet evening."

Gambit just smiled more widely, and it was clear that their relationship could translate to one of annoyed and annoyance.

"And when does Harry have time to go out with those occurrences happening?" Jean found herself asking.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. Harry finds ample time for himself. At three of those sorts of occurrences, dear Mr. Potter was actually the main instigation for the fights. Too often he gets mistaken for a woman by very intoxicated men and it seems that _Victoria_ does not appreciate _her_ mate being sought after," giggled the lawyer.

"When Harry don't boss we around to garder un oeil on the cubs," Gambit laughed with her, staring down at the child in his arms and rocking him from side to side, not that it woke Caiden up or anything.

"Uncle Draco also supervises on those nights. Daddy says it's best to have as many eyes on the game as possible. I don't get it, it's not as if we're _that_ bad," Teddy ended with a shrug, his eyes filled with mischief, even as he pushed Gambit away from him, the red-on-black eyed man chuckling.

A ding from the elevator had the boy's head rising up sharply, Logan stepping out of the waiting room to see a woman coming off with Mr. Lane by her side. And she didn't look too happy as she was carrying a clearly angry twin, the boy going so far as to bite her to get free when he spotted the Wolverine.

"Ow! Tyler, don't bite!" scolded the woman, but the child only went on ahead again and bit her a second time, to which her response was putting him down and he immediately freed himself from her and ran to Logan.

The Feral picked him up as soon as he reached him, the boy burying his face into the man's collar.

"I've got ya boy, I've got ya now. It's alright, ye're safe," soothed Logan, glaring back at the woman who had arrived with the child.

"This is the man you want to leave Tyler with?" she hissed to the social worker.

"It is what it is," replied Lane grumpily.

"How long till Caleb gets here? Boys shouldn't have been separated in the first place," snapped Logan, rubbing Tyler's back.

"We are still in the process of contacting the family he was placed with, please be patient with us," snapped the social worker, moving away from them.

It left the woman who had brought the two-year-old in and Logan to glare at each other.

"Do you even know the first thing about children?" she asked with a scowl.

"Ya feed 'em and ya potty train 'em. Rest of the time they have fun wreakin' havoc all over," replied the Wolverine coldly.

She shook her head at him in disgust.

"You'll ruin this child and his siblings' lives, all because you can't even understand that they are not _pets _you keep around the house!"

"I'll ruin 'em? Wake up lady, ya've done more damage to them in the last day than I could in a whole year because you wouldn't take more than one of 'em in!"

"How _dare _you? I have done my best to comfort him since he was brought to me yesterday! I have clothed him, bathed him and fed him! All I was given back in return were bites and food wasted all over the place! I don't know how this father of his raised him, but it's a good thing he won't be taking care of any of them anymore!"

Logan growled as he stepped forward, claws itching to come out, but before he could say or do anything else, Rogue came out of Harry's room and spoke up.

"They dun eat alone, Tyler and Caleb. S'why he won't eat. Harry told me they've always done so, even sharin' the same bottle. I'll bet Cal ain't eatin' either, not till he's back with his twin. They ain't supposed to be separated, s'what broke one of their uncles, when his twin died. Ty and Caleb are the same," she said, an accusatory tone in her voice, glaring at the woman.

"And it's pure nonsense. I've had twins in my care before, and I didn't always have them both with me. A little time apart won't do them harm," she countered.

"But they ain't normal twins. Ya ain't seen 'em together, but there's somethin' more about them, somethin' _magical_ about how they are with one another. The other kids too! They're in their own world and them and you people splittin' them apart is like breakin' their whole existence, even as small as it is! Ya had no right to take Tyler in nor refuse any of the other along with him! Shame on you, thinkin' you could care for homeless children!"

The woman could only gape at the teenager, not able to wrap her head around the accusation being made against her, but Rogue completely ignored her and she went back into Harry's room only to come back out with Lily in her arms. The little girl noticed the lady immediately and glared at her before her gaze settled on her brother in Logan's arms and the two siblings reached out for each other, Tyler giving out a whimper as he wasn't able to touch her.

"Here, go bring 'em to Gumbo. It'll calm 'em all down till the last one gets here at least," grumbled Logan as he passed the boy to the teenager, Rogue easily wrapping her arms around the lithe child as Tyler was wrapped into his sister's arms.

"Play nice," Rogue whispered with a thin smile, leaving the corridor to obey his command.

Turning back around, Logan raised a brow.

"Bites a lot, you said? Haven't see that yet from him on anyone but you. Might be there's somethin' about ya that he don't like. Word of advice; leave before their father wakes, because he will and when he does, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Giving a loud huff, cheeks flushed with anger and eyes glaring daggers, the foster mother turned around and hit the button for the elevator, the doors opening almost immediately as if some high power knew that she shouldn't remain in the vicinity too long.

Looking around, Logan wasn't too pleased to see that Mr. Lane had managed to disappear while he was confronting the self-righteous woman. He shook his head, deeming the man too scared to stay close at the moment, before he headed back into the waiting room. He raised a brow at the picture he found.

Gambit was now seated on the floor, legs spread wide to accommodate the four children leaning against him and holding each other, his arms loosely wrapped around the lot of them, Rogue sitting on a chair right at his shoulder and leaning forward to run a gloved hand in Tyler's pale-black hair.

"Ain't ye the family lookin' guy," Rogue was teasing. "How come ya ain't got yer own pack of babes?"

Gambit smirked right back at her.

"Oh, Gambit's have babes, mais 'em being lots older, chère," he sniggered.

"She don't want to know 'bout your harem, Cajun. And keep your hands to yourself there, got me?" growled the Feral playfully.

Remy raised but his gloved hands in the air, leaving the children safe in his embrace, the man grinning up at Logan with mock innocence.

"Easy, homme. Remy just playin' li'l bit. No harm."

"Keep it that way, even if she didn't already have a boyfriend," Scott said with a scowl visible over his sunglasses, the man having his arms crossed over his chest and clearly not happy with how close the teenager was to what was clearly a lecherous deviant.

"Ya'll know I can take care of myself, don't ye? It's not like I'm defenseless," Rogue rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"Don't mind them dear, it's a macho show off. They do it all the time no matter how many times we tell them off," laughed Evangeline. " Mr. LeBeau is actually a gentleman, despite his appearances. And from what Harry has told me, he'd be the first one to card you as soon as you enter somewhere where a sweet thing like you ought not to be."

Gambit pouted up over at the lawyer.

"Ah, Eva! Be mean to say Gambit's secrets!"

"So says the guy talking in the third person. How many times have you ratted out what Draco's been up to in the shop to Harry, huh? The poor dear already has enough on his hands, he doesn't need the two of you teasing him at everything because some random women visit the shop and give him doe's eyes!"

"Needs d'l'affection! No wrong takin' one pour un tumble b'tween les sheets!" exclaimed the red eyed mutant.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with him taking his time finding himself someone perfect to enter a relationship with! Jumping into bed with all sorts of women will eventually lead to accidents that while may give Scorpius a half-sibling, will only complicate Mr. Malfoy's life!" she snapped back, hands on her hips.

Gambit raised a brow at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Gambit not talkin' 'bout les femmes," he said with a slow smirk.

She threw her hands up in the air, giving up the argument altogether.

"Merlin, you'll be the death of me! See if I take on anymore of your cases after I'm done with the ones I presently engaged myself in!"

"Okay, Gambit simply not get caught anymore," sniggered the Cajun.

She placed one fist against her hip and pointed at him with her other hand, leaning forth to impose on him from her height advantage, but before she could get out any sound, there was a sudden loud explosion-like bang from not too far, the walls shaking visibly along with anything attached to them.

Everyone stood frozen to their spot, none sure what had just occurred, but the answer came from the smiling lips of a five-year-old.

"Daddy!"

* * *

A/N: See ya all later!


	16. Chapter 9 Part 5

**A/N; **Hi everyone! Here's the last hospital shot you've all been waiting for! I hope you all like it.

**READ THIS**; I am making a poll because I need some help here! I want to know what people think about venturing into the second X-Men movie and _'when'_ I should add it. It needs to be during snow fall time otherwise it won't fit with the movie at all, so you got two choices; The next month or the Next year, in which I'll adapt what happens. The poll is on my profile...if I can get it figured out. T-T For those who don't want to log in or don't have an account, a review with your choice will be fine. **But** keep in mind that whatever you choose, it won't change that the next chapters will come out somewhat monthly...ish. Enough babble, on to the Story!

* * *

They all rushed to the intensive care unit room, arriving upon the sight of a trashed room. Every instrument had been thrown against the opposite wall, the metal poles bent in multiple places, the very hospital bed in pieces against the back wall. It was actually a miracle that the window hadn't been shattered or the door ripped off its hinges.

And in the middle of it all, rocking himself back and forth on his knees, with his arms crossed over his stomach and making small mewling noises that just ripped right at the heart, was one Harry Potter; awake and eyes wide but not seeing.

"Potter?" asked Scott, everyone just staring at him, the children up in their arms to keep them from crowding the man before they knew what the situation was.

Harry's head slowly raised to stare up at them, his eyes having been fixed on the floor and they were all surprised to see that his pupils were like those of a feline. A growl came out from him, but he made no move to attack them, his hands tightening and loosening on the blue hospital gown which covered him.

"Dad!" Teddy yelled, wiggling out of Evangeline's grasp.

The boy's hair was mostly covered by his hat, but Logan could see how Teddy's hair changed from one color to another non-stop as he moved to his legal guardian, hesitating for only a second before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

One of the father's arms shot up and encircled the child's waist, the apparent Feral burying his nose in Teddy's neck, inhaling deeply. When he looked back up, his vision was searching, almost panicked.

"Let the kids go to him," grunted the Wolverine, stepping inside the room and to the side.

Gambit was the first to put down Caiden, followed by Rogue who placed Lily to her feet and Jean kneeling down so Tyler could run to his father. Harry held them close and sniffed at all of their necks, clearly relaxing some more as he took in more of his children in his arms, but he tensed back up when Caleb didn't come to his grasp.

"Where?" he asked hoarsely, his throat dry from being unconscious for almost twenty-four hours.

"Social Services took them after your accident. Do you remember being in an accident?" Jean asked, moving closer but keeping at arms' length just in case Harry's more primal side hadn't completely receded.

The young father tilted his head to the side, giving a slight hum before he gave a nod, looking at everyone gathered, clearly still looking for his missing twin.

"The little ones were placed with foster homes overnight, but we've managed to get almost all of them back. We're in the process of getting Caleb back as we speak. Are you feeling alright? I mean, I know you're still healing, but how are you feeling otherwise?" she asked gently.

Harry swallowed, wincing at the dryness of his mouth and throat before he uncurled himself slightly from his position, allowing his children to move from him if they wished to, though they kept hugged to him. Evangeline jumped to the occasion to go get a glass of water from the nearest bathroom.

"Here you go dear, drink slowly," urged the lawyer, placing her hand onto Harry's back, but the man shifted down and away from her.

Teddy took the glass from her, helping his father drink, the man's hands still shaking.

"How long was I out?" he asked after a few gulps.

"It happened yesterday, just before school ended. You've been out for twenty hours now, give or take," replied Scott as he moved to stand behind his fiancée.

"And Caleb's still at a foster home?"

"He is."

Harry gave a nod, wrapping his arms around his children once more, giving each a kiss on top of their heads before he stood, slightly wobbly on his feet. He didn't allow Evangeline nor Jean to touch him as he stepped back and looked over at Gambit with a scowl.

"Did you bring me clothes?"

"Non cher. Remy bit busy, gat'rin' up les cubs," the red on black eyed man said with a shrug of the shoulder, a lopsided smile on his lips.

"Then give me your coat and bring me to the person responsible for my baby being gone."

Remy gave a suave smile as he removed his coat, moving behind the smaller mutant to place his trench coat over his shoulder. Before Harry could put his arms in the sleeves, the doctor and nurses finally showed up, only a few minutes having passed since Harry's apparent waking.

"You shouldn't be up yet Mr. Potter!" snapped the female doctor that had attended to Harry, glancing for a second at the room before giving him a reproachful glare. "And you especially shouldn't have tossed the room! You must have ripped some stitches open."

Harry raised a brow, placing his arm over his stomach.

"It doesn't matter, I won't die from it," he almost growled out, surprising the other mutants with the Feral behavior that they had never seen before, though Gambit was smirking quite widely. "Who's responsible for my children being taken from me? I'd like to have a word with them, please."

The doctor stared at him a few seconds before she shook herself and moved aside, waving for Harry to pass her and go into the hall.

"I will give you a check up none the less. As for your children, you have to understand that we were unaware of your… condition and so we did the only logical thing we could when we couldn't reach anyone to care for them. You have to understand we are not a nursery; once we made sure they were alright, we gave them to someone who would best keep an eye on them. I'll send for the hospital's representative for Social Services."

Jean watched as Harry took a few steps forward, but it was clear that he wasn't at the point where his regeneration was at its optimum as sweat gathered on his brown and he was frowning hard to keep away the pained expression he could clearly not keep at bay.

Logan clearly spotted it too and moved forth to grab the smaller mutant, easily picking him up bridal style and looking over at the doctor with a wicked grin.

"Where ya want him, Doc?"

"Let me go! I can walk just fine!" yelled Harry as he struggled in the Wolverine's grip, but the Canadian simply sniggered at the Englishman's efforts.

"Over here, before you make him aggrieve his wounds," huffed the doctor, leading the way.

"I'll go find Mr. Lane," Jean replied as she moved in the opposite direction. "Keep an eye on the children, alright Rogue?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Giving Scott a look, the telepathic telekinesis used her powers slightly to locate the man, wanting not only to bring him to Harry, but also find out the situation as to what was going on with Caleb.

As for Scott, he turned back around to find Rogue entering the waiting room with the little ones, picking up a magazine and then making up a story to keep them entertained, showing them pictures along with outrageous comments which had them giggling madly. Left alone in the hall by himself, Cyclops looked around and wasn't too surprised to see that Gambit had followed Harry into a room a few doors down, Logan moving to stand in the door frame after depositing the younger man on the bed so the doctor and nurses could run a few tests on him.

He didn't have to wait long before Jean came back with Mr. Lane, the social worker looking less than pleased at being pulled away from whatever he had been doing.

"Scott, please show Mr. Lane to Harry's new room," said his fiancée coldly, clearly not happy with the man and wanting to distance herself from him before the urge to fry his brain became too urgent.

"If you'll follow me," he replied, only waiting a second to see Jean join Rogue and the children in the waiting area before turning in the right direction.

Harry was looking over at Gambit, the Cajun by the head of the bed, saying something that was apparently funny because the young injured father was smiling, stealing glances over to Logan who looked less than impressed by whatever the red haired man was recounting. The doctor had Harry laying on his back, almost completely naked except for a sheet over his groin, gently feeling around the man's lower abdomen and around the stitches.

"Potter," Scott caught their attention, moving past Logan without a thought and expecting Lane to follow.

"Who's this?" Harry asked, raising a brow, but it was clear from the look in his eyes that he already knew.

"My name is Carter Lane, a social worker that works with this hospital and answer to their needs," the social worker answered without any shame, glaring over his shoulder when the Wolverine gave a snort of disapproval.

"And so you came to the decision that my children needed to be taken and placed into multiple homes? How ignorant of you," Harry huffed, pushing the doctor aside so he could sit up and glare properly at the taller man.

"Surely you understand the need to find a warm bed and home for your children while you were unconscious overnight. As we were unable to gain contact with anyone, we went with the protocol of placing them in foster homes, but no home is able to accept four children all at once! The best we could do was keep the girl and the youngest boy together at the time and possibly move them all together when an opportunity presented itself, but it is very rare that five siblings can be placed in the same home as foster families do have rules to respect."

Harry raised a brow, looking less than impressed at those words.

"So you're telling me you were able to place my son and daughter together, but you couldn't place _'identical'_ twins together in a home because…?"

"At the late hour they were released to us, we placed them in the first homes we could find that could accommodate them. I understand your reluctance at separating them, but it had to be done," Mr. Lane replied with a strong tone that could have possibly ended the discussion.

"Bullocks!" Harry snapped, clearly getting angrier by the second. "A couple more calls wouldn't have hurt anyone! Do you know the amount of trauma you can have possibly caused to my boys? They've barely started to venture away from their brother and sister, let alone each other; their mentality is still in the state where they barely understand that when I talk to one of them, I'm not talking to both of them!"

Mr. Lane had opened his mouth to object while Harry had been talking, but he snapped it shut with a very audible click of his teeth.

"Under the circumstances-"

"Hang the circumstances! When dealing with children, you shouldn't put your laziness over their comfort! Now where is my missing son?"

Everyone could feel the tension in the room, and Scott found himself surprised that it was similar to when Jean was having emotional difficulties which resulted in a slight lapse in control over her telekinesis powers. It felt more static in nature, but he could almost foresee the furniture in the room starting to rise on their own.

"We are having difficulties contacting the family he was placed with, but I am personally going to the house to retrieve him. I was actually on my way to do so before I was pulled here to speak with you," the social worker replied with a slight unease, holding himself back from rearranging his tie.

Harry glared darkly at the man and the mutants present could practically see the young father's irises starting to turn Feral.

"Then I'm sure you won't object to Monsieur LeBeau and Mr. Logan accompanying you? Caleb is sure to be in distress and I think you can understand that in this _particular_ situation, you may not be ready for what you find in that house. After all, who knows what happens when the children of two _freaks_ end up in a trying situation in a scary environment? Because believe me, there's very low chances any of my children will turn out to be anything but mutants."

(Mr. Lane's coloring suddenly turned very pale, for the first time considering that the man whom everyone from the medical field had thought would be dead within the next forty-eight hours from his injuries could not only be conscious at the moment, but looked about ready to walk out as if he didn't have stitches from one side of his ribs to the other, while passing under his belly button, wasn't completely human.)

"Gentlemen, if you would please follow me?" he asked in a breathless voice, leaving the room without looking at anyone directly in the eyes.

Gambit gave Harry an approving smirk before following, his coat left on the bed behind Harry to give the younger man some semblance of privacy once he was done being prodded at by the health professionals.

"Be ready to blow this joint when we come back, bub. Ya'll prob'ly come back with us to Chuck's, at least for the next few nights, jus' to be sure yer at a hundred," Logan warned before he followed after the other two men, almost laughing when he saw that the elevator was already there and waiting for them, Gambit leaning against the elevator door frame to keep it open and smiling back over at the Wolverine.

This pick up was going to be interesting at least.

XD|DX

Mr. Lane drove very carefully, keeping his eyes at the front at all times, to the point where he avoided changing lanes so he didn't have to look in his mirrors and accidently catch sight of the two mutants in his sedan.

Logan was sitting in the passenger seat, his eyes on the side mirror, able to see Gambit who was sprawled out in the back seat, humming some wordless song, his back against the door and his feet behind Lane's seat, giving it a little tap every once in a while, as if to remind the man they were present, no matter how he ignored them.

Mr. Lane slowed down his car, parking in front of a house with toys scattered all over the front yard, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"We're here. Now, let me do the talking, I don't want you to scare this family nor the other children put under their care. It would actually be best if you stayed in the car and-"

"Dans tes rêves," Gambit sneered. _{{In your dreams.}}_

Logan didn't add anything, simply got out of the car along with Remy, raising a brow at the social worker when he hesitated himself. Clearing his throat once more, Mr. Lane arranged his tie and made his way confidently to the front door and knocked.

Gambit and Wolverine stayed a few feet away, waiting to see what was going on, but the Cajun's attention was elsewhere, which also made Logan look over at the driveway, where a few kids' bikes were left, but no car.

"Think that's why?" grumbled the Canadian.

"Pro'bly. Harry's out mos' days," replied Remy, groaning as he stretched his arms over his head. "Les cubs adorent bein' in le parc."

Mr. Lane came back to them, looking extremely unhappy.

"They don't seem to be home. If you'll allow me, I'll make a few calls and try to see if they have an emergency cell phone number or something," he said, moving away before either mutant could reply, not that they were inclined to.

Leaving the man by his car to clearly argue with whomever was on the other end of the line, Gambit and Logan started to walk away from the house, observing the rest of the neighborhood, as if it would tell them how this family functioned.

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before a minivan pulled up into the parking space, stopping before the bicycles and a woman stepped out of the driver's side. She glanced over at Mr. Lane with a frown, not seeming to associate the two men further off with the official looking social worker.

"Mike, take the kids in the house, alright? And don't let Suzan eat all the cookies," ordered the woman as she opened the side door of the vehicle and handed the keys to a teenager with a punk look.

Mike nodded to foster mom and grabbed a couple of bags, a ten-year-old following him out and pulling out a bag herself while the woman helped two lower aged children out from the car seats. One of them was a baby, and if Logan had to guess, it was one who hadn't even reached the half a year mark while the other was definitely Caleb, eyes red rimmed and looking positively miserable.

"Shh, I know buddy. It'll get better soon enough, trust me," she whispered against the child's pale black hair, looking towards the house for the teen to come back so she could hand over the remaining children to him and approach the man in the suit who was watching her while finishing whatever he was saying on the phone.

Remy started back towards the house immediately, taking his time in admiring the woman who was in her late thirties but held herself with strength and clear protection of the little ones. Logan was just behind him, not only taking in the woman's features and body language, but also that of the teenager who was now back outside and going over to the woman, taking the infant first.

"Mrs. Reynolds? I'm Carter Lane with social services. I'm here to take Caleb Potter back," said the man as he approached her before she had a chance to hand over the two-year-old.

"You've found him a family?" she asked with a reserved tone, taking note of Gambit first and then the Wolverine, now almost at Lane's car.

"Yes, along with his father waking up from his trauma. They are actually transferring him to facilities closer to his family and since the children will have supervision, they are being collected from the families they were placed at."

The woman frowned as she looked at Mr. Lane, shifting Caleb higher in her hold, which gave the two color-eyed boy the chance to notice Remy and Logan. Caleb gave a little squeal of urgency and started to wiggle in the woman's hold, but she just shifted him once more in her arms, making sure he wasn't going to fall and injure himself.

"Easy hun, let them get to us and then you can see them, I promise," Mrs. Reynolds told the boy, who quieted down immediately, before she turned her attention back to the social worker. "Children? You mean to tell me he has siblings?"

"It was a need to know basis and seeing as Caleb was the last to be placed, we didn't feel the need to disrupt anyone by telling you he was being separated."

She could have slapped him, Logan could tell, had she not held Caleb. Her rage was clear in her face.

"Need to know? He has spent the whole _'night'_ crying, not getting any rest until he _passed out _of sheer _exhaustion _and now you're telling me it could have been avoided had I taken a child or two more in? He's not eaten for sure in the past twelve hour! Much less uttered a word!" she snapped, shaking in her anger. "I didn't become a foster mother to separate siblings and cousins; I became one so that they could stay together as much as possible!"

"Oh, Remy likes," grinned Gambit once he was standing behind Lane, making the man jump in surprise, so much he was concentrating on the fury in front of him.

"Settle down, Gumbo. We ain't here for your wiles, just to get the cub back to the rest," grunted Logan, as amused as the taller mutant, reaching over for Caleb, Mrs. Reynolds handing him over without so much as a glance.

Caleb gave a whimper of relief, burying his face into Logan's neck, the Feral nuzzling the child's hair gently, taking in his scent and while he did smell distress and fatigue, there was no pain or fear in him.

"It would have caused too much hassle for everyone had we had to retrieve the children at such a late hour and had them brought to you. None of them would have been comfortable with so much moving about. Our primary need was to get them settled for the night and try to find relatives. A couple of days wouldn't have hurt them," replied Mr. Lane with a clip tone.

"Oh, that makes it all okay then…_not!_ Sometimes you people drive me crazy with your stupid logic! A child not eating _is_ a cause for concern. Keeping them in as close an environment as home as possible is what will get them through a hard time, not just their _need_ for a roof over their heads! And suddenly not being with his siblings is a very big shock to kids, if you must know."

Her rant was making Gambit grin wider and wider, absolutely amused at the lashing she was giving the man whose job was to make sure the children were placed in proper homes. It was also clear that Mr. Lane was trying to find something to rebuke with, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Do you even have a baby seat or booster seat in your car?"

That had Gambit and Logan looking at each other, because there was none while they were seated in there and unless he had one hidden in the trunk, they were gonna have a slight problem of getting back to the hospital with this protective momma bear at hand.

"I usually am not in the position to bring the children so, I mean, my duties do not extent to always having car seats and-" babbled Lane, taking an actual step back from the woman as her glare turned positively deadly.

"Michael!" bellowed Mrs. Reynolds as she turned to the front door.

"Yeah ma?" asked the teenager, arms infant free and with a box of cookies he was clearly trying to hide.

"You watch the house; I'll only be gone a few minutes, thirty tops. Your dad will be home soon enough. Just tell him I'm bringing little Caleb back to his family, alright?"

"Sure ma. Can we have pizza for supper?" he said with a clear teenager-not-pout pout.

Mrs. Reynolds rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we can have pizza when I get back since I won't have the time to cook. I'll pick it up on the way even so you'll have eaten before your basketball practice. Now gimme my keys and be nice to Suzan and make sure Ally gets her bottle."

The teen was gone for but one second and then she turned to the three men in her front yard, raising a brow at Logan and Remy.

"Ready to go? I'm sure Caleb can't wait to see his siblings," she said as she turned to the car, stopping once she opened the door before asking; "How many does he have?"

"Oh, not much," said with a wide grin the Cajun. "Jus' a sister, big demi-brother, twin brother and petit brother."

"Twin…? I really have to start demanding answers when they call at night out of the blue and ask me to take in kids," she sighed.

Gambit laughed as he took place in the passenger seat, Logan strapping Caleb in the booster seat and sitting besides the now sleeping two-year-old.

* * *

A/N; And that's the conclusion of chapter 9. On to 10!...when I have it typed...


	17. Chapter 10 Part 1 & Extra 1

**A/N; The moment you've all been waiting for ladies and gentlemen!** (And no, I am not going to kill Jean off if I do the second movie, because actually I like her (which is saying a lot since I can't usually stand most female heroes or sidekicks), when Logan isn't running after her tail... and I actually hate how the movie downplayed the Phoenix... seriously? Personality disorder because of her powers? Pfft!)

* * *

Jean was quite impressed by how, even though Harry hadn't argued going back with them to the Xavier Mansion, he had been adamant that Remy stay back in Harrisonburg. And with a bit of thinking, it came to her easily as to why;

Teddy would need his medication the next day and someone had to bring it to him.

The hospital hadn't given much of a fight when Harry decided he was leaving, especially not when he mentioned that he could possibly bring them to court for their lack of respect for his wishes, starting from his DNR and to how his children had been handled, even if that last one wasn't the hospital itself.

Looking over her shoulder towards the passenger seats, the red haired woman felt her heart warm up as Harry had the twins hugged against his sides, whispering to them a story about children getting lost in the woods and how they found their way back to each other, no matter what was going on.

Lily was content in chatting Rogue's ear off, Teddy rolling his eyes at his sister and giving his own insight on the subject, causing the teenager to often tell one or the other to be nice to their sibling. Jean could tell that the arguing was doing wonders in reassuring the two eldest Potter children that everything was now safe; that they weren't going to be separated from their father either, as they kept on glancing over at him every few minutes, even while talking.

That left little Caiden sitting in Scott's lap, as Logan was slightly too uncomfortable to be dealing with anything else than his air sickness at the moment.

Seeing her fiancé with such a young child in his arms started her thinking of how it would be if he were holding their own child. She couldn't help but smile, and when she turned away from him, her eyes met with Harry's green ones and his knowing smile. She smiled back, knowing he understood her silent desires.

Arriving at destination, she parked the jet and they all disembarked, Jean keeping a close eye on Harry as his movements were stiff and he didn't seem able to move too fast nor take too long of strides.

"Hank will take a look at you immediately while Logan and Scott keep an eye on the little ones. Rogue, can you get a hold of Ororo and have her prepare the visitor's room for them? Having everything set up like last time will be alright?" she asked the young father, watching as he managed to hand over the twins to Logan, who handled them as if they weighed nothing.

"Lead the way, my dear," Harry replied with an exaggerated sigh.

Jean felt slightly bad for making him pass even more medical tests, but she knew that the ones they were going to give him would be more telling than those from the hospital.

"Back from the dead, Mr. Potter?" Hank asked with a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation.

Harry actually pouted and it appeared to make him seem younger than his twenty four years.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, to tell the truth. Every time I go visit, Death turns me back with a kick to the arse and tells me I'd better behave or else," he joked, removing Gambit's coat, having been given scrub pants before he left the hospital. "You might actually not find anything wrong with me, just some sore skin and muscles, but if you're willing to use me as a lab rat; who am I to complain?"

The Beast gave a slight chuckle, taking out the tools he would need to verify Harry's current blood pressure and heart rate, easily attaching the British man who didn't complain the slightest. He simply looked tired.

And Jean could understand him, the stress of being hit, then the strain from the medication, and yet again stress when he woke up and to learn that his children had been placed with strangers. It didn't add up too nicely for the easy-going looking man, especially since his hand would stray distractedly to his lower abdomen, just below the doctors' incision.

"Is there any place where there is more tenderness than the rest?" Hank asked gently, having asked Harry to remove his shirt so he could see the damage that was still present.

There was barely anything left, maybe just an angry and slightly puffy red line where the skin had been opened up, a few discolorations here and there. Even Harry's necrotized skin on his arm was now looking more like a bruise than dead skin about to spread its infection.

"Not really, generally just along the incision, I guess. And my arm, of course. That one still stings," the young father admitted, actually scratching the back of his hand right under Hank's nose.

The blue furred mutant raised a disapproving brow, but he didn't say anything else, asking other questions instead about how the young mutant was feeling.

"Have you always had that much of a reaction to medicine?" Jean found herself asking.

"When I was little, like around four or five, I broke my arm. They gave me a small shot of something to stop the pain and I woke up three days later, still in the hospital. While my heart didn't stop, I was in a deep sleep for that period of time and it was suggested I not take any medication outside of a medical facility ever again," he said, shrugging a shoulder. "I've learned to endure pain from that experience."

Jean nodded her head, slightly disturbed at the idea of a child having to suffer through a broken bone without any kind of help for the pain, but from what had happened in the last twenty-four hours, at least he hadn't gone into full cardiac arrest at such a young age, otherwise he would have never made it out alive.

"Do you think you'll be able to stomach any food?" she asked. "Or would you rather wash up and go to bed? I can pass you some clothes for the night."

Harry stretched his arms over his head, giving a small wince before he got up and looked at her with tired eyes.

"A long warm bath, if possible and then resting would be appreciated. But I have to feed my babies first," Harry replied with a sigh.

Jean was already shaking her head, a gentle smile on her lips.

"We'll take care of feeding them and keeping them entertained, alright? You just take care of yourself for a few hours and then you'll have them back for bedtime where you can cuddle them as much as you want."

A relieved smile appeared on the young father's lips, the telepathic telekinesis giving him one in return before showing him to the prepared room for his family and showing him the bathtub with a teasing note that it wasn't just for him to wash the children in, but also for his own use when visiting.

XD|DX

Logan got out of the shower after having finished cleaning the kitchen with Ororo. It would seem that when Harry wasn't around, the children tended to be little devils, and they had had a mess to prove it. The mess had actually started with Caiden, the one-year-old reaching for his sister with a dirty hand for whatever reason and he dirtied her blond pig-tails, which Rogue had worked hard to arrange the difficult hair into. Teddy laughed, finding it funny seeing ketchup in her curls.

And so Liliann Elizabeth Potter had taken a hold of her potatoes and promptly threw them over the table at her step-brother, who could only stare at her for a second. Before the adults, who were frozen at the dead on aim from the five-year-old, Tedrick Sirius Lupin Potter grabbed a hold of peas and threw them, but with multiple projectiles, it meant they wouldn't necessarily all end up in the same place.

Tyler was not happy at all to receive a face full of the evil green veggies and he did not wait at all to start in on flying projectiles himself.

In a blink of an eye, a full scale food fight had started, the teenagers joining in eagerly, leaving the adults trying to control the situation in vain. It actually took Jean to freeze all the food for the children to realize that they were being told to stop, Teddy's blush going all the way up to his hair turning a bright red, his hat not being able to hide it at all.

"Am I going to have to call parents here? Or give out times outs?" Jean asked, hands on her hips once she had the projectiles safely back on the table. "Now, if you're all done eating, go wash up and bed time."

The teenagers immediately started to object, but one glare from the red haired woman and they were gone, taking the younger children to their rooms, Rogue, Bobby, John and Kitty taking the Potter brood to their father, who was just getting out of the bathroom, hair wet and all over the place.

Ororo waved the others away to take care of the cleaning up, but Logan didn't really give her a choice as he started to do the dishes. It took them a good half hour before the kitchen was spotless once more, making them both smile at the energy the children and teenagers had used to make the mess. Even more surprising was the fact that none had used their powers once during the food fight.

Giving a sigh, Logan closed his eyes and just stood in his room, listening to every noise that came to his heightened hearing. There was snoring from Hank, and possibly Piotr too. A few giggles from the girls' rooms, but he knew that wouldn't last long before they went to sleep.

Leaving his towel on the bathroom floor, the Wolverine went back into his bedroom and pulled on a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of sweat pants before leaving his room. Even though it wasn't one of the full moon nights, Logan still felt a need to see the Potter pack. Maybe because of the patriarch's hospitalization, or the traumatic event of the children being ripped from each other so suddenly, the Feral needed to know they were all together and that someone was watching over them. He didn't mind stepping in for the job in the least, if it meant Harry would be there to divert the next food fight.

Arriving to the usual room, Logan was actually surprised when he found the door opened fully, and for Harry to be leaning against the doorframe, looking in on his children, all piled up on the bed instead of the mattresses on the floor like usual.

"Everythin' a'right?" he asked, looking at the smaller Feral's back, noticing that it was tensed and that Harry's arms were wrapped once more over his wound.

Harry turned to him, his green eyes looking lost, as if something he cared about deeply was simply gone.

"Why? Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't they just leave me be? Declare me a lost cause, instead of working on me only to know I could possibly never wake up?"

Logan moved closer, raising one hand and placing it on Harry's cheek, thumb wiping away a tear that had escaped the green orbs.

"It's what they _have_ to do, otherwise it wouldn't be called humanity kid. They were thinkin' 'bout yer kids, savin' ya just in case ya could make it. S'not entirely their fault they wanted to protect the little ones from losing a parent. They just went 'bout it wrong."

Harry shook his head, loose hair falling into his face. He stepped forward and Logan wrapped his arms around him, the British man's arms leaving their place so Harry could fist the Wolverine's shirt tightly.

"I lost something because of them! And no matter what, I can't have it the same again!" he sobbed, his whole body shaking and it made Logan realize how _young_ the other man really was, not having passed the quarter mark of the century yet and already he was faced with so much hardship from his past and now his clear fear for his children; something Logan could sympathize with when going in a fight along with some of the younger students from the school, knowing his healing factor would keep him alive while the youths always risked being injured fatally or cripplingly.

"Ya mighta lost somethin', but yer still alive and so are they. Cry as much as ya need to now, but tomorrow, it's ya they'll need, because frankly, I don't think any of us are ready to deal with them full time. Let us get used to havin' two of them around before we get to the think, a'right?"

Harry gave a small chuckle, burying his face into Logan's neck, this one passing his hand into the dark tangles, holding him close as he calmed but still needed comfort. It didn't take too long before Harry just fell asleep in this position, making Logan roll his eyes as he picked him up once more that day and carried him to the free space on the bed, taking a seat when Harry's death grip refused to give in his sleep.

XD|DX

Logan was the first to wake up, the crick in his neck bothering him. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting against the headboard of the bed, Harry lying against his legs, head resting on his lap. The little devils were all still asleep, which he counted as a small mercy after all the drama of the past two days, Teddy holding one of the twins in his arms, the two-year-old sucking on his thumb, his copy lying on his belly a few inches away, also with a thumb stuck in his mouth.

Lily was at Teddy's back, Caiden between the two of them, tucked safely on a pillow which kept his elder siblings from rolling on top of him. It was a really peaceful morning and Logan didn't want to bother anything, but nature was calling and he didn't really think the others would understand why he was in bed with the mated Feral.

Gently moving Harry's head from his lap, he moved as quietly as he could, which was extremely quiet, and none of the sleepers woke. Leaving the room and closing the door only until an inch was left open, he left for his room, wanting to get dressed in training clothes before he went to hit the gym for a couple of hours to let out some much needed stress.

He was coming down from the landing when he heard the noise of a car moving up in the drive. He sent a loud thought towards Charles, hoping the man had been open to _calls_. His answer came soon enough as he stepped out on the porch in his shorts and t-shirt and he was joined within seconds by some of the others.

Ororo gave him a raised brow, clearly amused by his attire, but he just shrugged, knowing he was going inside soon and not letting the cold bother him. The van made a slow progression up the drive, and those gathered at the front immediately recognized it as Harry's vehicle.

"Do you think Victoria will be present this time?" Scott asked, frowning.

"Possibly, if she's back from working," Jean hazarded a guess, hoping for Harry and the children that it was true.

"I'm sure she at least saw the news," Ororo added, being optimistic for the situation.

Logan stopped listening to them when he noticed that it was Gambit driving the van, and there was another shape deeper in the vehicle, which for some reason made his hackles rise. The windows were all tinted, only leaving shadows to be present and the Cajun parked the van further from them on the side so it wouldn't be in the way, leaving those gathered to wait until the door was opened.

The redhead got out, a smirk tugging at his lip, but he was trying to suppress it without much luck. He bowed over to them, not opening the side door, leaving whomever was in the van to sit by themselves.

"Good morrow! Gambit be here to see Harry!" he said cheerfully.

"He's still sleepin', bub. Who've you got with ya there?"

The francophone man's smirk did surface then, stepping aside and away from the transportation device as the door opened and a bulk came spilling out, long blond hair getting gathered by the wind to whip at the side.

The scent put Logan on edge the moment Gambit had opened his own door, but he hadn't actually associated it with anyone until now, realizing that he could smell it faintly from the beginning on the children and Harry, but he had put it aside because of his curiosity in the family in general.

He should have known better.

"Sabertooth!"

The big Feral flashed his pointed canines in a deadly smile, claws extending as he raised a hand in a mocking wave.

"Expectin' someone else, runt?" was the purred reply.

The Wolverine took his fighting stance, cold forgotten completely as his claws came out, growl coming from the depth of his chest a clear warning for the other not to approach.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, hand on his glasses, ready to blast the enemy at a moment's notice. "We thought you died on Liberty Island."

Sabertooth burst out laughing, the cruel kind that made your blood freeze in your veins.

"Truly? Ya think a little fall would kill somethin' like me? Ye're really naïve, little boy. I'm a walkin' nightmare and ya'll never be rid o' me!"

Logan got ready to attack when the bigger Feral crouched to pounce, but he stopped when a voice from behind him called his opponent's name.

"Victor!"

Before anyone could react, Harry had passed through them and was throwing himself into Victor Creed's arms, the Sabertooth holding him possessively as soon as he was close enough, burying his face into Harry's neck and nuzzling him as if there hadn't been a battle about to start.

The shock was so great that they just stood there and watched as Harry broke down crying in the blond's arms, this one actually crouching down once more to completely engulf the smaller Feral in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault and I couldn't do anything! Caleb and Tyler were separated and they almost got Teddy away too! And I lost it! Dear Merlin, I lost it," he sobbed, burying his head into Victor's chest and just going limp with grief.

The Potter children came out, Teddy holding Caiden in his arms and only letting him go once he was besides the two Ferals and jumped into Victor's right arm, the left one tightly holding onto Harry still. When Victor raised the seven-year-old, Teddy ended up circling his arms around the Feral's head, the man's nose pressed against the back of the child's ear, inhaling deeply.

"Hello to you too, shrimp. Been misbehaving much?" purred Victor.

"No! I'm not like you, Vic!" the metamorphmagus giggled, placing a kiss on the dangerous being's forehead.

"Pick me up too, pick me up too Vic!" Lily exclaimed, the twins nodding behind her and Caiden just holding onto the closest leg, it belonging to Harry.

Victor gave a grunt before just letting himself fall to the ground, crossed legged with Harry on his left thigh and Teddy managing to stand on the other, the youngest children filling in the rest of the legs. One of Harry's arms finally unwrapped from his mate's neck and he passed it behind his children, allowing them the safety of just hugging their sire.

It also made Harry unbury his face from Victor's shirt, which allowed him to notice the dumbfounded gazes from his adoptive son's teachers and his new friends.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," Harry sighed, causing a booming laugh from Victor.

* * *

**A/N; Victor's here! Now how much torture can I get away with? 1 evil ciffy? 10?** *evil laugh* And here's something to tide you all over till the next chapter. Enjoy!

XD|EXTRA-ONE|DX

Harry & Teddy / Sabertooth

Sabertooth slowly made his way into the backyard, passing by the line of trees that separated the back neighbors, he made his way easily over the fence, a six feet full privacy fence that kept the little ones safe. Finding the backyard empty, Victor frowned and headed for the door, knowing it would be left unlocked, the front usually locked and the side fence having three locks on it that should keep the cubs' outburst of accident magic from undoing all of them at once.

"Anyone home?" he called, already knowing from the light left open at the front of the house that Harry had expected to be back late.

Taking out his cell phone, which Harry insisted he keep with him at all times, he opened the text window and managed to type a small; _'Come home.'_

Stretching his arms over his head, he headed for the den and let himself fall backwards onto the king sized bed, taking in his mate's scent. Before he could even think of falling asleep, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he growled as he answered.

/_Hey, it's me._/

"Tell Teddy there's something urgent going on at home and come see me. I miss you," he purred to his mate.

/_I know, but 'you' cut our visit short so 'you' be the one to tell Teddy why exactly!_/ was snapped at him, Victor smirking in anticipation for when his mate would finally be back home.

/_Hello?_/ came a hesitant voice.

"Hello cub. Had fun today?"

/_Yeah._/

"Then you wouldn't mind letting your mother come home would ya?"

/_I just thought they'd be staying longer._/

"Next visit bud. I shouldn't be around for that moon."

/_Okay, but-_/

"What is it? You think I'll kidnap your mommy from you? As if he'd ever let me separate ya'll," he said with a snort. "He'd burry me alive."

/_No!_/ Teddy giggled, amused at the idea. /_You're silly!_/

"Silly eh? Did someone say you could call me silly? Who?" he playfully growled, already knowing the answer.

/_Yes, daddy says I'm allowed to call you silly when you're being silly!_/

"Yeah, but your mummy says a lot of things and you know you're not supposed to say some of them. What makes you think you're really allowed?"

/_Fine, but 'mommy'-_/

The boy's voice suddenly cut off, Victor tensing up for a second before his mate's voice came on.

/_I'll see you when I get there,_/ came sharply before the line went dead.

Groaning, Victor had to shift a bit to relieve the sudden pressure in his pants. Yep, he was very eager for his mate to come home, especially if that anger of his got to stew on the road.

Cub number six, here we come!


	18. Chapter 10 Part 2

**A/N;** Here we are, another part up! oh and... Sorry to everyone, I was caught up with the scene and totally forgot that Gambit and Storm know each other and consider themselves siblings! Please forgive me for not putting it in!

**WARNING; SLASH, M-Feral on M-Feral lovin'! Bewarned before hand.**

* * *

They were seated in Charles' office, Victor slumped into a loveseat, Harry sitting down against his side and bringing down the older Feral's arm around himself, still seeking comfort. Charles took place directly across from them, Ororo in a chair on his left side, Jean and Scott on his right with Logan sitting on the edge of the elder telepath's desk behind his fellow team members, keeping a very close eye on the blond giant.

Gambit had volunteered to keep an eye on the children along with the teenagers, who were all too hyper about what was going on to really entertain the little ones by themselves.

"I guess I should explain from a biological point of view first," Harry sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he gathered his words.

"Because you really mean to tell me that the mother of your children, your '_Victoria_' is this…man?" Scott snapped, only keeping to his seat because of Jean's hand on his arm.

"Other way around, little boy," Victor sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes before he looked directly to Jean, the one he knew would understand him the most, even if she looked unsure of his mate.

"Hermione and me have done the research, little that we could find, but Feral mutants have very distinctive features. Victor has retractable sharp nails, Logan has claws that come out from between his knuckles. There are a few others reported also…and then there is me."

"Dear, every mutation is different, you don't have to worry about being out of the norm," Storm interjected, and if you looked closely, you could see the why she'd said it.

Harry had a small twisted smile of self-hate, one that could have been taken for anything, but coupled with his words, they didn't need a large spectrum of psychological knowledge to see it was a war Harry fought inside of himself every day.

"I've no claws, Miss Monroe. My nails are as sharp as any humans'. I don't have fangs, even if my teeth are sharper. I heal just like the others at an impossible rate, but that is the extent of it…visually. Have you ever wondered why a woman Feral has never had an absurd amount of children before?"

The question took them by surprise, and they looked at each other, to see who had a possible answer. Jean was even half tempted to call down to Hank to see if he had any theories.

"Why don't they?"

"Because if they do happen to fall pregnant, as soon as they injure themselves, the womb will restore itself to how it originally was; empty. There is one case we managed to find, and she gave birth to one child successfully, but it was a battle of circumstances and the sheer number of times it took for her try and keep a fetus… she ended up being unable to emotionally care for the child after a few years. It's remarkable we were even able to find the story to start with, but Hermione is persistent that way and I needed information about what I was turning into."

That little smile was there again and if it weren't for Victor being there, Jean and Ororo would have been holding the stuffing out of the young father, though now it would seem to appear he was actually the mother.

"And seeing as you had no outward physical signs of being a Feral, you came up with the theory that…?" Scott urged, shifting in his seat, clearly not as comfortable with the conversation as the others seemed to be.

"My mutation was not made to fight, as theirs was, but to breed. We've also theorized that eventually I won't be able to do it anymore, that with age my healing abilities will catch on with the morning sickness and aches and pains of a pregnancy and deem them to be harmful, but that's yet to come. And yes; it was not only theorized, but also proven; I can fall pregnant and am the bearer of Lilly, Tyler, Caleb and Caiden. I actually have pictures to prove it too… hidden somewhere."

Victor gave a purring chuckle before he talked.

"And how radiant you are with all of that new life inside of you."

When anyone else would have taken that as a compliment, Harry preferred to roll his eyes and elbow the Sabertooth in the stomach, causing the Feral to lose his breath completely, his laugh coming out raspy as he doubled over, arm still clutched around his mate protectively.

"He only means that he quite enjoys how that _new life_ ends up inside of me, the pervert. Anyways, is there any other question about my questionable gender at this point?"

Jean jumped to her feet at that last comment, placing her hands on her hips and she glared at the other green eyed mutant.

"You are definitely male Harry, no one can take that away from you! Sure, you may not have been able to impregnate your ex-wife, but that doesn't mean the rest of your equipment isn't working. Lots of men have defaults in that department and most don't even have a reason for it! And while yes, the fact that you are able to carry children to term is rather unbelievable; you've done it three times so far, twins in one of those bundles! You're unusual, but you were meant to be," she stated firmly, not looking away from him for a second, wanting him to understand her words to their full extent.

He smiled after a few seconds, this one being of amusement rather than self-loathing.

"You really need to meet 'Mione one day," he said, looking more comfortable as he leaned back in his seat, less trying to hide into Victor's side.

"So, other than bein' a mama; how'd the two of ya ever meet? Can't possibly have been coincidence," Logan huffed, chewing on an unlit cigar butt.

Harry suddenly blushed while Victor had a very lecherous smirk on his face.

"Actually, it kind of was. As I'm sure you've heard through the grape vines by now, I used to be married. I was already friends with the family before we started dating and one of her brothers is actually one of my two best friends. My wedding to Ginny was really rushed and we may have not been thinking clearly at the time, but I eventually came to realize the error we'd made. After we made it clear we were getting a divorce, one of her brothers decided to take me out on the town, to celebrate my soon-to-be celibacy."

Charles actually held up a hand, gaining Harry's attention, the young man stopped talking to let the telepath speak.

"Mr. Malfoy mentioned your ex-wife being pregnant as being the catalyst of your nuptial. Was there ever any truth behind it?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, lost in thoughts for a few seconds.

"First time around, we got married, but then she lost it. Third month she was supposed to be in. I never accompanied her to any of her medical exams at that time, so I can't tell if she really was pregnant, but just when I learned about my little problem and was about to tell her about it, she revealed to be pregnant and she clearly wasn't lying that time."

Charles had figured that Harry had found out about his infertility and then left Ginny with the child of whomever she was pregnant with. He had never suspected that she had lied the first time around and had then used an outsider to impregnate her. It also meant she may have had a possible streak of infidelity going on behind Harry's back.

"What happened to the child, if I'm not stepping over any boundaries?"

"Living with his biological father and his lover. You've actually heard of him, I'm sure. Rafael Zabini. He's a playmate of Scorpius' when Draco's over in London."

"Cooties boy?" Logan snorted, amused.

Harry gave a nod, smile wide on his lips.

"Yep, that's the one. Blaise is gay, always has been and always will be, I think his mother might be to blame for that one, but I digress. He keeps on telling Rafael that girls have cooties which is why Rafael has two daddies instead of a daddy and a mommy. His lover, also an old school pal of mine named Seamus Finnigan, finds it hilarious and lays it on thick to the point where Rafael will barely see his grand-mothers."

Scott frowned, leaning forward as Jean sat back down beside him.

"If he's so against women, how did he get your ex pregnant?"

Victor smirked while Harry averted all gazes, his gloved hands twisting around each other.

"When we confronted Ginny about the paternity of the fetus, she revealed that it was Blaise and it all puzzled us. It wasn't a secret in our school that he buggered blokes and after we had pressed her about that statement, she finally told us the truth. She found him extremely drunk one night and abused of his intoxication to see if the rumors were true about his sexual escapades. He didn't remember the experience, only thought he'd dreamed of one of her brothers, since they all share close features. It gained him full custody and I have to admit it's better for Rafael this way."

"Met the crazy bitch once; would be better if ya'd just take her out back and shoot her one 'tween the eyes," Victor grunted.

Harry glared at him.

"Just because she's had troubles in the past doesn't mean she's a bad person. She's doing alright with Dean now and she's causing no one any heartache."

"'Cept ya can't visit the place without calling first to make sure she's outta the house, can ya?"

"It is impolite to just show up at someone's doorstep unless it's an emergency. It's you I should be teaching manners to, not our children."

The big Feral just rolled his eyes, clearly getting disinterested with the argument as he didn't reply.

"Your brother-in-law took you out for a night on the town, I believe you were explaining?" Charles recapped before the couple started to argue.

"Oh, yeah, so George decided I needed a last chance at being wild before I became Teddy's legal guardian and that I needed a new outlook on life, and seeing as he and Fred were ready to try everything once, if not twice to be sure, we went to an open minded club…"

XD|FLASHBACK|DX

Harry sat on his bed in Grimmauld Place, watching as George went through his closet, taking out one shirt or pair of slacks before throwing them on a growing pile of discarded.

"Is there anything proper at all in here that isn't what you wore for your wedding?" George asked in exasperation after a few more minutes, coming out of the closet and letting himself fall on the bed besides Harry.

"I don't need to be all dressed up you know."

"You're not getting outta this one that easily, Mr. Potter! We shall go get you proper clubbing clothes and then we are getting you out on the scene, nice and proper, and you are to forget about my unmentionable sibling!" exclaimed the carrot top, jumping to his feet and then proceeding to pull Harry to his.

"The papers aren't even drawn up yet, you know. I am still legally married to her. What if she tries to bring it up against me? That at the first chance I could, I jumped into someone else's arms?"

George rolled his eyes, clearly thinking his younger friend was exaggerating on the subject of infidelity.

"She starts to complain, you have the rest of us as witnesses. We have your back and you know it. Even mum's ready to put Gin aside for what she's done to you, and that's saying a lot. Now come on, before I just jump you here and now!"

Harry burst out laughing, knowing full well that the lonely twin would never think of him in a romantic way.

"Fine, let's go shopping then. But you'll have to let me buy you something too," he replied, trying to see if that wouldn't change the older teenager's mind.

"Oh, I'm more than alright with that! Drinks are on me for the rest of the night though!"

Harry could only laugh, shaking his head as he grabbed a light coat against the chill and followed the unusually chirper redhead out.

XD|DX

The music was pulsing in his veins, the alcohol helping his blood along dance around until his limbs felt as light as air, the bodies moving around him, _against _him, urged him on to forget everything outside of the moment.

Opening his green eyes, he spotted George twirling around a boy and a girl, kissing both alternatively, his grief over losing the other half of his soul clear as he tried to lose himself in the moment also.

Knowing his friend was still close and alive, Harry turned away and wrapped his arms around the neck of the person dancing behind him, letting the music once more wash over his every senses.

It was as someone's hand started to pull at his belt, trying to undo it that he stepped back and moved away from the middle of the dance floor, heading for the bar.

Once there, he took a deep breath and rested his forehead against his crossed arms on the bar top, hoping to get a bit of fresh air away from the throng of people. Not finding exactly what he was looking for in that position and not wanting to leave the club without George, he instead looked up and down the bar, trying to spot where the busy bartenders were.

And before he could actually locate one, a barmaid appeared in front of him with a drink, placing it in front of him and giving him a wink.

"From the gent over at the booth there," she said, pointing at the shady semi circular benched areas with tables in the middle, where Harry could only make out the vague outline of a large person sitting directly in the middle across from the opening, arms placed lazily on top of the bench.

"And what's he been drinking all night?" the green eyed mutant asked, raising a brow.

She smiled widely, placed a beer in front of him.

"He's already paid for it too," she giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way through the patrons, easily dodging wildly moving limbs and drunken walkers. When he reached the booth, he glanced back to see where George was, and once he found him happily still on the dance floor, he entered the shaded area, his eyes easily adjusting to take in the long haired blond of a beast that had bought him a drink, placing the beer in front of this stranger and taking a sip of whatever concoction he had been given.

"Thanks for the drink," he said, feeling a shiver go up his spine as those piercing eyes looked at him.

"Pleasure's all mine, puppet."

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or something else, but he felt the urging need to crawl into this dangerous creature's lap, but he held himself back. He'd heard enough stories from others on how things like that could make a person just disappear, never to be seen again; and while that notion sounded rather appealing at the moment, what with all the media attention and the fans wanting something from him all the time; he needed to be present to take care of Teddy.

"American?" Harry guessed, knowing the man's accent wasn't from anywhere in the UK.

"Further up north. Canadian. Though it's been a few years since I've even considered anywhere my actual home," purred the man, leaning forward, taking in a deep breath close to Harry.

The simply gesture immediately clued Harry in on what was going on, and he suddenly stiffened. It made the stranger smirk.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed, looking over his shoulder to see if George was alright, but from his sitting position he couldn't get a clear view to the dance floor.

"That all depends on who ya think I am, little puppet," was chuckled darkly, sending more shivers up Harry's back.

Harry found himself unable to answer. There were now more possibilities, and with the setting he was presently in, he couldn't outright accuse the man of being any magical creatures, and if he accused him of being some kind of mutant and turned out to be of the first category, the dangerous stranger could get offended and harmful.

So he kept quiet and those yellow eyes danced with sadistic amusement.

"Was wanderin' by a couple weeks past, and I saw this battle goin' on. Got my blood pumpin' jus' seein' it," the man continued, shivering in mock pleasure. "And as I looked on, somethin' caught my attention. This frail little thin', standin' in the middle of a field of bodies, facin' this deformity o' life. They attacked each other, and both fell, everyone thinkin' they had died."

Harry could only stare with wide eyes, this being having seen the end of the last battle at Hogwarts, on the day that he finally killed Tom Riddle, and learned he wasn't as normal as he had hoped he could become once his nemesis was out of this world.

"Was 'bout to jus' leave after they all gathered around ya, and they confirmed ye were dead rather loudly, when ya moved. That, puppet, caught my attention."

Harry gulped and then looked for actual exit strategies, knowing he would have no good reason for just Apparating out of the muggle club and he would get charged for it, which would make even more publicity hounding for him.

But a clawed hand settled on his shoulder, the stranger's muscled arm resting heavily on his back and he was pulled closer to this dangerous creature, and he found it to be distressingly intoxicating.

"Yer one of a kind, I can just tell. And I want ya to be all mine," was growled into Harry's ear.

Green eyes losing focus, Harry was barely conscious of turning his head towards the blond man before his lips were being devoured, his eyes closing at the pure '_rightness_' of the feeling of it as a carnal hunger bloomed inside the pit of his stomach before he grabbed a handful of that long hair and did indeed climb into the stranger's lap after all.

XD|END-FLASHBACK|DX

"We met there and got a few drinks together," Harry explained, blushing as he came out of his memories of the night, glad to have his Occlumency shields up at all times, especially since he knew there were two powerful telepaths in the room with him.

Victor gave a snort at his words, moving the arm around his body so that his hand closed possessively around Harry's hips.

"More than a few drinks, if I remember right. Ya tried to sneak outta my hotel room as if I wouldn't notice ye leavin' too."

Harry sunk in his seat, blush darkening.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Yer lucky I even allowed ya to sleep at all," the Sabertooth replied lecherously.

Jean was now developing a blush also, Scott looking once more uncomfortable. Ororo was clearly holding back her laughter while Charles patiently waited for the mates to turn back their attention to the rest of the room.

But Victor only smirked widely as Harry's thoughts clearly went back to that faithful night.

XD|FLASHBACK|DX

Harry barely managed to get a hold of George to tell him he was leaving before he was being dragged out of the club, stumbling as much from the alcohol than from the sexual energy building up from just making out with his stranger. He was actually barely able to notice anything surrounding them, his full attention on his forearm, where he was being held by the strong hand, the mutant's claws threatening to break the soft skin…

Not that he cared at the moment. He was actually starting to wonder how that would feel.

Looking around from the bed, Harry was actually impressed to find they weren't in a dingy place, and it made him look up at his partner with searching eyes as the man locked the door and actually placed a chair under the door knob.

"Expecting anyone?" Harry challenged, raising a brow as he leaned back on his elbows, legs crossed.

"Not at all, but ya can never know. Don't want'a be interrupted anyways."

Harry nodded and watched as the worn beige trench coat was dropped to the floor, leaving his seducer in slacks and a tight black long sleeved shirt, making Harry almost moan at the sight in direct light.

"The name's Harry, by the way," he actually found himself saying.

"A delightful pleasure. I go by Victor," the man purred as he moved closer, grabbing a hold of Harry's ankles, before separating his legs in one smooth move that had Harry on his stomach, back facing his partner for the night.

Instead of the instant panic Harry would have thought would have taken him in such a vulnerable position, he found himself even more aroused, pushing up until he was on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"In a hurry?" he teased.

"Ya want the truth? If I ain't in ya in the next minute, I can't guaranty yer survival," Victor growled back, his voice very threatening…

… which aroused Harry like never before. In a swift move, he got out from under Victor's claws and turned to face him on his knees, hands reaching for the blonde's clothes. He was surprised when this stranger simply let him pull his shirt up, helping by raising his arms and then just watching with his sharp eyes as Harry's hands went to his belt.

And that's when the young wizard felt himself hesitate, hands having undone the belt and button, zipper halfway down, the slacks clearly bulging out from the Canadian's erectness.

When he chanced to glance up, Victor's head was tilted to the side, eyes full of need, but also curiosity. It caused Harry to swallow with difficulty before he spoke.

"I've never… with another man. I don't know…"

Victor looked at Harry for a few seconds, something clearly passing in his eyes, but Harry wasn't able to read it, before a slow grin grew on the older man's lips, becoming a full on smirk.

"Ya jus' don't realize how much that makes me happy, puppet," came out of those lips before they covered Harry's, all talking flying out of their minds as their bodies pressed together.

Clothes became history in a matter of seconds, Harry barely registering that his new shirt was ripped into pieces and that those sharp nails were a breath away from breaking his sensitive skin. In a blur of motion, he found himself once more on his hands and knees, biting into the pillow as a large, lubed object was being pushed pass his anal ring muscles, causing a painful stretching feeling to run up his spine.

"Easy babe, it's gonna get better, just ya wait," Victor purred, large hands gripping his hips in a bruising grip, not that they would show the next morning, Harry knew.

"Hurts," Harry managed to hiss out, gasping as Victor moved an inch more inside.

"And it'll always. Ya'll always be this tight," the blond grunted, shaking with the effort of holding back.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry was able to see the look of absolute concentration of his present lover's face, and for some reason, he didn't like that look on his face. Letting out a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and started an exercise of clearing one's mind, one he always had trouble with since it needed for the consciousness and body to be separated and he'd never fully achieved it.

"Do it," Harry hissed, knowing it had to be done now or he'd never be able to.

"Aye aye," was his only warning.

Victor plunged in fully, giving a small roar of satisfaction, Harry's back arching down in pain, a small cry of despair leaving his lips. The pain was less than what he had to endure at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters at times, which allowed Harry to relax sooner into the new feeling from his body being invaded and he actually found himself surprised to feel Victor just staying curled around him, forehead pressed against Harry's back, in no hurry to move.

"Still alive?" Harry found himself asking, breath short.

"I should be the one askin'," came back in a purr.

"Tch, as if I can't handle this. Move."

"Hmm, bossy."

Those were the last words either emitted, Victor pulling his cock out halfway before pounding back into the smaller man, doing this slowly, but with strength, until Harry started to feel the pain being numbed and pleasure take its place. Before long, Victor caught the location of Harry's sweet spot and that's when Harry was sure the neighbors were going to complain, his back arching in pleasure so much that he rose onto his knees only, forcing his dangerous stranger to sit back on his haunches while furiously fucking him without anymore fear of Harry being in pain.

* * *

**A/N;** See ya next time! Leave a comment if you fancy to!


	19. Chapter 10 Part 3

A/N; Sorry for the long time between uploads, but to tell the truth, I've got a problem of when characters are just sitting around and talking, hence the 'entertainment' in the flashbacks. Anyways, thanks for all the nice reviews and enjoy the show!

**WARNING**; Mostly just continuing the scene from the last chapter, so yeah. Victor being Victor.

* * *

Harry's internal clock, not caring what condition he was in from years of living with the Dursleys, woke him before the sun had truly reached the sky, the light being faint around the buildings outside of the hotel room window. Looking around, Harry didn't need to see the blond beast beside him, the man curled up against him as if he were a child and Harry a large teddy to cuddle with in sleep.

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved the pillow he was using in his place and slipped to the edge of the bed, wincing as he felt something seep out from his back side, making him recall the night very vividly. After that first time, they had gone to shower, or at least, Harry had gone to shower and Victor had decided to join him, resulting with Harry being pressed back against the wet tiles, arms wrapped around the blonde's neck while his legs cradled Victor's waist and being pounded into as they devoured each other's mouths, Harry whimpering at every few thrust in pure need.

And then they had gone back to the bed after they'd manage to shower and Harry got the ride of his life… while riding Victor. Looking down, Harry could see the dried blood where his impromptu lover's claws had finally drawn blood in their third copulation, the wounds but a distant memory inside of the pleasure that was felt at the time.

Shaking his head to get rid of his raising arousal, Harry located his pants and grabbed a hold of them, sitting on the side of the bed and knowing he had to get home as soon as possible if he wanted to take a shower and be ready for Teddy's arrival in the day.

Standing and still in the process of pulling his pants over his hips, clawed hands landed on said hips, the grip firm and demanding.

"Leavin' so early, little doll?" was purred in his ear.

"I've duties at home," Harry replied, not looking back, but knowing the other was looking at him with pure lust.

"Without even sayin' goodbye?"

Harry shuddered as Victor sat behind him, pulling the smaller man to sit in his lap, his erection very hard against the small of Harry's back.

"I don't have time for this. I really need to get home," Harry heard himself plead, but unable to make himself stand up.

"Don't worry none, ya'll get home in jus' a few. But I got somethin' ya might want to take care o' first."

That said, Victor easily lifted Harry's hips up before he brought him back down, Harry's rectum embracing Victor's phallus with such ease that Harry barely felt any shock of pain before his left hand went back to tangle into the blond hair and his right landed on Victor's own, unable to stop the pleasure from overtaking his senses.

Victor purred before he started to lick and bite at the side of Harry's neck, pumping his hips up as he brought Harry down in quick, short thrusts, grunting as he felt Harry easily ease into the motion, his leg muscles making his buttons squeeze and release with a heavenly motion.

"Shit, but yer so mine, babe! No one's ever gettin' a taste o' this so long as I live," the dangerous blond growled at Harry before biting him until he broke the skin of Harry's neck.

"Ahh!" was all Harry could get out, his release immediate with the sensation of being completely owned.

Victor filled him with thick sperm once more, holding onto Harry until he was completely empty, licking at the bite wound to clear the excess blood even as it started to heal, the marks sure to be gone by midday.

"Unhand me; I really need to leave," Harry ordered after a few minutes of simply sitting on the Canadian's lap, the blonde's cock softening inside of his hole, threatening to harden at a moment's notice should Harry entice its owner any.

"And tell me what's so important ya feel the need to leave?" Victor weakly objected, even as he helped Harry stand away from him, lying back on the bed to look at the ceiling to avoid the temptation of the wizard getting dressed.

Harry was quiet, tying his pants and pulling on his shoes, not caring that he didn't have his socks on and going on the hunt for his shirt, frowning at its state before just pulling on his light jacket and closing it as best he could, his collar bone and some of his chest showing for any to see.

"My Godson," he replied gently as he opened and closed the door, heading for the back exit of the hotel and hopefully a secluded alley he could safely Apparate home from.

XD|END-FLACHBACK|DX

Clearing his throat, Harry turned his back to his friends.

"On the day after our meeting, I gained custody of Teddy."

"How long did it take from his biological parents' death to you having his custody? And who was he living with?" Ororo found herself asking, wondering where their little student had been.

Harry actually blinked, sitting back as he looked up at the ceiling, clearly counting the days in his head.

"About three weeks. Ted was safely with his grandmother during those days and that's where he was until he was officially mine. While she would have gladly taken him in, we both knew it was going to be an emotional rollercoaster for her and it was probably best for him to be with me. She had just lost both her husband and daughter in under a month and was now gaining full care of an eighteen month old boy. It was just… too much."

"He turned out great, through it all," affirmed Jean, smiling gently at Harry. "And I think he may just have been what you needed to keep you going through that tough time."

Harry smiled at her.

"Oh, he wasn't the only one. With the support system I had, there would have been a big problem if I hadn't pulled myself together, especially with this beast coming in to bother my routine all up before it was even properly established!" Harry laughed, sending an amused smile to his mate, who didn't look at all bothered by the accusation.

"Well, someone had to keep ya on yer toes, 'specially since you not only had to get divorced, but also needed to get that bitch outta the adoption papers."

XD|FLASHBACK|DX

Harry barely arrived home and got showered and dressed before Andromeda and the lawyer showed up to sign the final papers for the adoption process, but he was ready when the two arrived, Teddy being fussy in his grandmother's arms.

"Andromeda," Harry greeted, placing a kiss on the pureblood lady's cheek.

"Hello dear. Ready to be a parent?" she asked back, her smile as tired as it got these past months.

"At least this one is for real… what about Ginny? I mean, she was drafted into the adoption papers, after all," Harry reluctantly asked.

Andromeda's lips thinned, both looking over at the lawyer who gave a small smile.

"I'm afraid to say that you stipulated in the agreement that they both adopt him, so Mr. Potter will have to fight for full custody of Tedrick, Mrs. Tonks. Especially since the Ministry of Magic had to add their approval on the adoption in view of Tedrick's father being a Dark Creature," sighed Evangeline, placing her hand against Teddy's back and rubbing it gently, trying to calm the child.

"Here, let me," Harry came to the rescue, easily taking his Godson into his arms and within seconds Teddy was calm, just resting his head against his guardian's shoulder. "I understand if you want to jump ship, but are you willing to help me fight my divorce? Along with Teddy's custody?"

Evangeline smiled broadly.

"No worries dear, I've already told Hermione I would, so don't you go thinking I'll be leaving you alone, you hear? You're now stuck with me!"

Harry offered a smile and they moved over to the kitchen, where Harry signed the last of the documents.

"Would either of you like some tea?" he asked.

"No thank you, I need to be heading home. There are many things yet to be finished before I can truly start to rest," Andromeda replied with a soft smile.

"And I have a husband waiting at home for me to help redecorate the place. Next time for sure!" added the lawyer.

Harry nodded and walked them to the door, giving the old woman a hug and shaking hands with the enthusiastic lawyer. Once the door was closed, he moved over to the sitting room and looked down at the child playing with magical toys there, having crawled after a train to a child safe environment enforced with more magic.

'_I'm a parent now,_' was his simple thought, before the baby's black hair lightened slightly to a dark brown as he giggled after a toy's pirouette.

Harry rushed to the kitchen and emptied the contents of his stomach into the sink, a sob soon making it difficult to breathe as he was still wracked with dry heaves.

This child wasn't supposed to be with him! Teddy didn't need his Godfather; he needed his mother and father! How could Faith be so cruel to all involved? To first rob Harry of his right to have loving parents, then to allow him hope for children of his own only to rip it all apart and then additionally destroy another family so he could finally have a child under his roof? What would be next? What would he need to keep his eye open for at all times so Teddy wouldn't have to grow up as he did?

As those thoughts ran into his head, Harry moved back from the sink, backing up until his back hit the wall beside the door and he let himself drop down into a seated position, knees brought up so he could wrap his arms around them and hide his face as he silently sobbed, not wanting the child of two of his mentors to hear his deep sadness.

He wasn't aware of anything for a while, and he was confident that if something had happened to Teddy while he was 'absent', his magic would have shaken him out of his state, but nothing disturbed him for a few hours. He only 'came to' when he felt a warmth at his side and he turned his head slightly, temple resting atop his knees, to see Victor sitting down beside him, strong arm thrown over Harry's shoulders.

"Welcome back," grunted the dangerous man.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked in a whisper, as if afraid to talk any louder.

"Long enough. Fed the cub an apple, but I think he might prefer a proper meal in the next half hour or so."

Harry nodded, passed the sleeve of his shirt over his eyes and got up to get started on making food. Victor stood up after Harry seemed to be able to function properly while at the stove and moved back to the sitting room, where he was welcomed with a big smile and reaching arms. Picking up the child, he also picked up a moving picture book and went back to the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table with the infant on his lap and watched as the smaller Feral moved about with grace, if not a slight automatic feel to his movements.

"How did you find me?" finally asked Harry, as he was putting some stew in bowls.

"Weren't hard to track, once I knew where to find ya. Got a nose for it," replied Victor with a smirk, tapping the side of his nose with a claw.

Harry raised a brow as he picked up Teddy from the other's lap and placed the child in the high chair, making sure the stew wasn't too hot before presenting it to him.

"I should invest in a better soap then."

Victor gave a deep chuckle, taking a spoonful of his own bowl, licking his lips in delight after that first taste.

"Don't do it just yet. I happen to enjoy the way you smell," was flirted back to Harry, making the small mutant blush as he kept an eye on Teddy while eating his own food, though he barely touched it.

"And how did you get in here? The doors are locked," Harry pointed out, but he was mostly referring to the magical wards he had around the house.

"Ya Wizards all think alike. I might not wield magic like yers do, but I learned how to get 'round it. S'not that hard once ya get use to it," Victor grumbled slightly, fully concentrated on getting himself seconds from the still warm pot.

Harry didn't know how to respond, so he kept quiet, helping Teddy finish eating before he magically cleaned the one-year-old up and then picked him up to put him to sleep as the little boy was already falling asleep in his high chair.

Victor stayed downstairs for a good hour, Harry just sitting in Teddy's room and watching his ward sleep. He was only brought out of his bubble when the larger mutant arrived in the doorway, blocking the light from the hallway, forcing Harry to get up and leave the room. They didn't exchange words, Harry making his way to his bedroom, Victor a looming shadow behind him.

Arriving at destination, Harry just stood there, eyes closed as he concentrated on the breathing of the man standing behind him, trying to determine the next move.

Victor took that into his own hands, as he placed said appendages on Harry's hips and moved until he was hugged against Harry's back, head lowered to take in a deep breath at Harry's neck.

"Delightful, that's what you smell like. Don't think anythin' could ever keep me away from findin' ya by yer scent."

Harry frowned slightly, opening his eyes and looking back up at the tall blond.

"Why would you ever need to find me? I'm not going anywhere."

"But I have to. Got a job to finish back in the States. Shouldn't take too long, then I'll come find ya once more."

"How long?"

"Two weeks, month the max. Will ya wait for me?"

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips, Victor's hand having slipped from his hips and trailing up his inner thigh.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hmm, no," was purred at the back of the smaller man's neck before he was turned around and they locked lips, Harry losing himself into the mutant's embrace.

XD|END-FLASHBACK|DX

Waving his hand over his head to clear all his thoughts, Harry looked up at everyone.

"Anything else that you'd like to know?"

Jean was about to ask, but Scott placed his hand on her knee and Ororo just gave a small smile that meant they'd talk more later. It was Charles who spoke up.

"I must ask what Mr. Creed's intentions are while at this mansion. While I understand your concern for your mate, Mr. Creed, you have a certain reputation."

Harry raised a brow and looked up at Victor, whom only looked back with a blank gaze.

"Are you really acting surprised?" the Sabertooth asked.

"I have to act something other than unsurprised," Harry replied, trying not to smile.

The small Feral turned to the X-Men and shrugged a shoulder.

"Seriously, so long as he doesn't bring anything back home, I couldn't care less what he's doing. I've spent most of my life trying to get away from people doing their best to control me; why should I impose on Vic's life style?"

"Maybe because he's hurting people?"

Harry just stared at Scott, no expression on his face and his eyes shadowed.

"As I said, so long as he doesn't bring anything back home."

Looking at the couple, it was easy to see it was one of the conversations they tended to avoid for the sake of their children. Harry's caring nature was very at odd with Victor's sadistic one.

The door slamming open had all of the adults except for Harry jumping in their seats, Teddy coming in with a big frowning pout on his face.

"Dad! Liliann's in my room making a mess!" he almost yelled out.

Harry rolled his eyes, but before he could get up, Victor leaned forward and tilted his head to the side.

"Did you tell her to stop?"

"Yes!"

"Did you tell her she had to pick it up once she was done going through your stuff?"

"I did!"

"Then why are you whining at your mother for? He's only gonna tell her the same thing all over again."

Teddy's hair went an angry red, his eyes black and he puffed up his cheeks.

"It's my room! She's not allowed to go in there to start with! I want her out now!"

"She's missed ya cub, she jus' wants to see what ye've been up to. I remember ya going through her school bag during the Yule break."

Teddy's hair turned into a pinkish red of embarrassment, eyes going a gentle blue. He turned to Harry once more, pout coming back.

"Daddy, she's gonna break my things!"

"Ted-" Harry sighed, but the blond Feral grabbed the boy's chin and turned his eyes back to his own yellow ones.

"Ya've got books and a few things she won't break, she'll not touch the rest, ya know that. Now quit buggin' ya Ma and go play with yer brothers. Skedaddle."

Teddy actually glared at the man, turning his eyes back to Harry.

"Da-"

But Victor placed his hand over his mouth, a slight growl coming up from his throat.

"Do I really need to repeat m'self?"

Harry was now rolling his eyes, pulling Victor's hands away from his Godson and pushed the child towards the door.

"Go, I'll be there in a second, alright? And don't argue with Lily before I get there, understood?" warned Harry.

"Yes Ma."

Once he was out of the room Harry got up and glanced down with a raised brow at his mate.

"And after that you wonder why I don't allow you to pick the kids up from school."

Victor raised his own brow, leaning back confidently on the couch.

"Because of my good looks?"

"_Because_ you insist on calling me their mother! I can just imagine it too. 'So, you're Mr. Potter's partner,' to which you would probably reply with a very confused expression 'Mr. Potter? You mean Lil's mommy, right?'" Harry said, using a very convincing girlish voice and then something very close to being the Sabertooth's growling rumble.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"The fact that the people I have to deal with on a daily basis start asking questions about my actual gender! Would it kill you to call me their father once in a while?"

"What does that make of me then? Ain't I s'posed to be the father here?"

"Qualify yourself as a sperm donor and leave it at that for now. If you'll all excuse me, I must be on my way before biting and hair pulling starts to happen."

The young father then left Charles' office, leaving Victor sitting there, facing the X-Men mutants. For a second, he seemed to be looking around for a fast exit before he just smirked and stood up.

"If ya'll 'cuse me, I might jus' go start that bitin' and hair pullin'. Keeps them cubs on their toes, 'fter all."

* * *

A/N; Teddy to the rescue! Really shouldn't have taken me this long to write this, but since I'm now just typing directly on the computer instead of copying from on paper, I'm always back tracking on my screen to see what I've written and it gets annoying after a few hours. Anyways, please leave a comment should you desire to and have a good day tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 10 Part 4

Surprisingly enough, Sabertooth was not seen for the rest of the day. Harry, Gambit and the children were seen in almost all areas of the house, but there was neither hide nor hair from the large Feral and while it eased some of the students' nervousness at the knowledge the man was in the vicinity; some of the adults were even more on edge.

But seeing Harry being lively with the children and not half dead on a hospital bed stopped them from asking the young Feral as to the whereabouts of his mate. Even those who hadn't been present at the hospital preferred to not interrupt his play time with the children.

It wasn't before almost midnight that Logan found the blond Feral, and it wasn't even his own doing.

As usual, on the nights of the full moon, the Wolverine got up and wandered the grounds before he headed back inside and he found himself in front of Harry's room, which used to be the guest room but they decided to keep it as is since the young father visited regularly and it was less of a hassle to leave the mattresses in place.

Seeing as the door was open as usual, Logan moved into the doorframe, just to have a better look at the young Wizard and his children when a hand found itself wrapped around his neck and he was pulled out the door with such brute force only one person could have been the instigator for the act.

Locking his eyes into Victor's, he tried to growl, but his airway was completely constricted.

"Smelled ya on my mate, runt. Think I'll jus' let ya have him? That there won't be consequences, huh?"

Seeing no other option, Logan let out his claws and jabbed them into the Sabertooth's abdomen, the bigger Feral backing off with a silent snarl on his lips.

"He wasn't feelin' good so I offered a shoulder to cry on, nothin' more! Had ya been there, ya coulda prevented it from happenin' at all!" growled out Logan.

Before either could continue, they were both hit on the side of the head and they turned simultaneously to see Remy standing there with his hands on his hips, looking less than pleased.

"Les cubs be tryin' to sleep! Silence!"

Logan actually looked down before glancing around Victor's shoulder to see that they had miraculously managed to not to wake any of the little hellions, though Harry had one eye opened glaring in their direction from the bed.

Victor himself gave a slight huff, moving in closer to the red haired mutant.

"Think I don't know?"

"Think be more cautious si tu want some plus tard! Back au bed, Remy take ca'e oh Wolvie maintenant."

Victor stared at the smaller mutant in the eyes, not many could actually compare height with the Sabertooth to start with, yet Gambit didn't back down, but Logan did notice the Cajun accumulating charge in his hands.

"I'd never steal another's mate, and frankly, if Harry ain't left yer sorry ass yet, it's 'cause he's never gonna and he'll never cheat on ya either, no matter the situation. Pro'bly not even after yer death too. Count ya'self lucky to have a mate like him," grunted Logan. "C'mon Gumbo, we need beers. Urgently."

Remy gave a very wide smile and nodded eagerly. Easily slipping around the bigger Feral, he joined the smaller Feral and grabbed him by the shoulders to lead him away.

"Gambit knows just the place!"

Only glancing back once to see Victor standing just out of the room and staring inside, Logan turned his back on the whole situation, knowing that at least Teddy was in good hands for the night.

XD|DX

Rogue was feeling quite anxious, and the reason happened to be sitting at the other side of the room, watching closely as the twins built a tower with blocks and trying to keep Caiden from destroying it at every turn.

Lily was sitting at the coffee table nearby, drawing a school assignment while Teddy and Harry were nowhere to be seen at the moment which left everyone uneasy about the big Feral's presence.

Bobby was also fidgeting beside her, which didn't help her any so she finally took in a deep breath and got up. She determinedly made her way to the blond man and placed her feet firmly on the ground, a good four feet away from him.

"Ain't ya gonna excuse yourself? For last year? When ya and yer buddies kidnapped me and tied me to that weird machine?" she asked, letting her anger fuel her words lest she lose her confidence.

The Sabertooth turned his head towards her for a few seconds, gave a snort and turned back to watch his boys. Rogue's eyes narrowed, her anger rising. She opened her mouth to talk, but a small voice called to her.

"Marie! Come draw with me!" exclaimed Lily, looking up at the older girl hopefully.

Letting her emotions out with a huff, she went to kneel by the table, almost jumping back up to her feet when she heard the big man giving a low chuckle.

But she kept her cool, especially when a very tired looking Teddy entered the room and dragged his feet over to Victor's side.

"Stop bein' grouchy," grumbled the Feral, easily picking up the little werewolf and placing him against his side.

"M'not grouchy," mumbled back the boy, pouting.

"Huh, wonder wha' yer ma'd say 'bout that."

Teddy's pout turned into a frown before he sat forth and then swung himself back against the blond man.

"Stop calling him names!"

"Ain't names, s'what he is; yer siblin's mother. Ain't my fault there's no other word for it," chuckled the Feral.

Teddy actually looked up at Victor and poked his tongue out.

"Since you're not being called our dad, daddy gets that title, so you should use it properly!"

A roll of eyes was his only answer and the little boy apparently didn't take it well as he practically jumped to the other side of the couch, his feet kicking at the man.

A few gathered in the room shifted in unease, not yet having seen Teddy acting as he was at the moment with Victor and even more uneasy about the fact that it was the ruthless Sabertooth the boy was taking his mood out on.

Victor gave a low growl and at Teddy's next kick, he grabbed one little ankle, sat up straight and held the kid upside down, the little werewolf letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Ya thin' yer ma's gonna let ya hit one o' the little ones next time ya fancy a fit? Learn to control yaself."

"M'not hittin' em now!" snarls Teddy. "S'you I'm hittin'!"

Eyes narrowing, Victor brought Teddy closer to his face, only for the child to swing out and strike the Feral on the chin.

Everyone froze, even the little werewolf stopped, seeing what he'd just done.

The Sabertooth's lips were pulled back in a snarl, eyes almost glowing with fury.

"Vicky! Let Teddy go!" Lily's voice cut through the room. "Mommy's not gonna be happy if you drop him on his head. Again."

Victor gave a growl, but he did let Teddy go onto the couch, where the boy jumped down and went to sit with his sister, who hadn't even looked up from her homework more than a few seconds.

"Ain't Teddy I've dropped on his head. Was you, Princess," smirks Victor.

Looking up suddenly, clearly affronted, the little girl got up and went to the man.

"How could you drop me? You're mean!" she says, voice hitching slightly as she kicks him on the shin.

Letting out a groan, Victor let his head fall back, allowing the abuse from the five-year-old while her seven-year-old adopted brother giggled while starting a drawing.

XD|DX

Upon lunch, things got heated again. But this time, it wasn't as cute for the witnesses.

"Teddy, stop stealing your brother's toast," Harry scolded from the stove, having a passable view of the table, not that he needed to see much; Caiden was being vocal about Teddy's theft on his plate.

"Can I have more then?" whined the boy.

"Finish what you already have on your plate, then we'll see."

Pouting, Teddy goes back to his eggs, everyone settling once more.

For about five minutes.

"Daddy! I want more juice!" whined Lily this time around.

"Victor, wanna help out here?" Harry asked, exasperated.

The big Feral, sitting at the table and just lazing there, only looked over.

"Ye jus' told Ted he ain't allowed more bread, but ya'll allow Lils more juice?" he asked, with a raised brow.

"She'll finish her plate, no matter what, while Teddy will eat anything else but what is in his plate," explains the younger mutant.

Victor grunts, but he doesn't move from his seat, Harry back to making more food for a few more plates, distracted. Jean watches the interaction between them and frowns.

"Daddy!" calls Lily, not even glancing over at Victor.

Harry lets out a sigh.

"Vic, wanna please give her some juice?"

Rolling his eyes, Victor leans forward and grabs Teddy's glass.

"Hey! Not mine!" exclaimed the boy.

"Ew! I don't want Teddy's cooties!" adds Lily.

"I don't have cooties!"

Harry actually slams the pan on the oven top.

"Get off your lazy arse Victor and give your daughter juice!" he snaps.

"She's not gonna die if she shares her brother's, is she?"

"She'll not die, but we'll avoid an argument between the two of them! And this is not about them sharing; it's about you helping out just a tiny bit!"

Growling, the Sabertooth stood and grabbed the little girl's cup before dragging his feet over to the fridge, all the while grumbling.

"S'not as if they ain't gonna live if they starve a little. We both grew without and we're still here. Might even teach 'em a bit o' humility, if ya'd stop cavin' in to all their demands."

The other mutants were certainly not ready for the next actions to take place.

Harry turned sharply from the stove, frying pan still in hand, and promptly bashed the side of Victor's head with it, all the while saying;

"Don't you ever think about denying my children food or Merlin help me I will find a way to kill you permanently! They'll never wander the streets like your brother and you, and I'll be dead and buried before I allow anyone to act like the Dursleys towards them!"

With that said, the young father slammed the pan in the sink and left the room, almost hissing with rage. Surprisingly enough, the children didn't look up at all from their meal as their constant parental figure left, nor when Victor slowly made his way back to the table, wiping the blood off the side of his face, the gash already having closed itself up.

Waiting for him to be seated once more, Jean got up and left to find her young friend, worried for his mental health so close to his trauma. But she was still close enough to hear Lily's rebuke of Victor's attitude.

"You know what, Papa? You can be a real arse sometimes."

XD|DX

Jean found Harry in their guest room, Remy sitting on the window bench, the two side by side sharing a cigarette with the window cracked open.

"Normally, I would tell you that there's no smoking allowed, but I'll let it pass this one time only," she said lightly, not daring to move into the room without an invitation.

Gambit gave a smirk, but Harry's blank look had her worried; at least until he rolled his eyes and waved her in.

"Sorry you had to see that, but sometimes Vic just gets me so frustrated…" Harry sighed, still unable to find his words to describe all the emotions running through him.

Jean shook her head as she moved to sit beside Harry, the little Feral stuck between the Cajun and her.

"While not to that extent, Scott does drive me up the walls at times. I've had my fair share of walking out of a room with everything in it shaking," she admitted.

"I'm sure you'd never allow any of the kids to see that."

Jean shook her head, a smile tugging on her lips.

"You should ask Rogue and Bobby about that some time. John's even gone so far as starting a betting pool once about what in a room would burst first; the glass vase or Scott's head."

"Oh, may Gambit get on that?" teased Remy.

Harry gave an amused snort while elbowing his friend in the ribs. Jean allowed a giggle out before she put on a serious face.

"All joking aside Harry; we won't judge you for how you reacted just now. You've been through a very traumatic episode and instead of antagonizing you, Creed should be doing all the heavy lifting."

Harry tilted his head forward, blocking his eyes from view with his bangs.

"I don't want him to coddle me," he whispered. "I just… don't want him to hate me for losing his cub."

"Oh Harry," Jean pitied, wrapping her arms around the frail figure.

"Stop be stupide, Harry," scolded Gambit. "Le Chat not hold it contre toi. Be happy he not obliterate Harrisonburg d'la map!"

Harry glanced skeptically at the Cajun, tears in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He still here, non?"

And with that concluded, the ginger head got up and left the room, humming a tune under his breath.

"He's right, you know?" Jean added. "A man like Sabertooth doesn't do subtle. If he was angry with you, I'm sure we'd all be aware of it."

Harry bit his bottom lip, giving a small nod, but Jean could tell something else was bothering him.

"What if…"

"What if?" she gently urged when he trailed off.

"What if I can never fall pregnant again? What if this is it, and he loses interest in me?"

Jean frowned at his words.

"What happened when he first learned you were pregnant?" she changed the subject slightly, making Harry blink in confusion.

"He kinda shrugged and said _'whatever'_?" he summarized.

"So he started a relationship with you, without any hope of kids along the way, right?"

Harry blinked, realizing what she was hinting at.

"You really think he won't mind?" he breathed out.

"I think you'll have more problems accepting it than he will. In fact, from what I've heard and witnessed so far, I think he'll take fun in trying to see if it'll happen again or not. And while it _is_ tragic, do keep in mind you have one brave adopted boy and you have already brought four beautiful little imps into this world; which is more than you'd first anticipated. Cherish them even more if it's true they'll be your last."

Tears in his eyes again, Harry nodded and hugged closely the woman who resembled his mother.

"Thank you Jean."

"No problem. Now, if you feel like having some one on one time with that brute of yours, we've got ample hands on deck to babysit. Go spend a night out on the town with your mate and you'll feel all better."

Harry didn't dare refuse the golden opportunity.


	21. Chapter 11 Part 1

A/N; Sorry it's taking so long, but I've got a lot going on right now, but please don't worry, I still intent to keep on writing, just going to take longer between updates than what I had originally started with. Enjoy!

* * *

When the little family, along with their friend, left after the third full moon, everyone commented on how quiet it had suddenly become in the Manor. It even got to the point where the tricksters were able to convince the goody-two-shoes to join in a little mayhem.

The Danger Room punishment that followed had the elder kids all back into order while the little ones went back to their routines. Towards the end of the month, Teddy started to get edgy, pouting while his hair went a dull orange color.

"What's up, Teddy-Bear?" John eventually asked, being himself ignored by Bobby and Rogue.

"The birthdays are starting," grumbled the child.

That sure caught Rogue's attention.

"Who's birthdays?"

"Everyone's!" Teddy exclaimed moodily, tears going into his eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, the teenagers left to go seek council.

"Tedrick says everyone's birthday is coming up," Bobby told the gathered adults in the kitchen. "I think he's getting homesick again."

"When does Teddy turn eight?" Logan asked, raising a brow.

"April first," Charles replied with a small smile.

The teens all perked up at that.

"April Fool's baby? Sweet!" cackled John.

"Depends on the person," Jean scolded. "Some don't enjoy being pranked over and over again on their date of birth. It makes them feel belittled."

Properly chastised, Pyro looked away.

"That still don't tell us who's else birthday Teddy's missin'. The littlest one's in November, but we don't know the others'," rationally put it Marie, arms crossed.

"Have you tried to just ask him?" Scott asked, rubbing at his temples.

"He kinda… snapped at us," John grumbled.

"Ah," Charles wisely sounded. "Then you did the correct thing in coming to us. I will speak with young Mr. Potter, and if all else fails, his father will give us the answers. Now, have you all completed your homework? Exams are soon in coming."

The teenagers made a hasty retreat, not wanting to be scheduled in to extra study sessions.

XD|DX

Charles, after witnessing Teddy's somber mood, decided to skip a step and immediately contact Harry, hoping to possibly give the child a little surprise.

_/Hull?/_ was drunkenly answered.

It gave the elder telepath a pause.

"Mr. Potter?"

_/Nope!/_ the person answered, popping his 'p's sound. _/Gonna get ch'him fo' ya! Yo Pthead! Som'dy he'e fo' ye on da box-thingie!/_

Charles winced as he heard multiple bottles being knocked around and he desperately hoped they were empty.

_/Gimme that, ya lout! Shouldn't be touchin' my stuff 'nyways!/ _came Harry's less than sober voice. _/Hello? Who's there?/ _

"Mr. Potter, this is Charles Xavier. I was wondering if we could have a word, but it seems I've caught you at a most importune of times. Would you prefer I call back tomorrow or the day after?"

The line was silent for a few seconds and Charles almost feared the young father had lost the phone.

_/Oh hi, Mr. Xavier! No, no, everything's peachy, no need to call later! My friends're just making me try this new brand of alcohol. So far, so good! So, what is it you need to talk about?"/_

_/Har-ry! Don't go, please!/ _whined a voice over the line.

_/Shut ya gap, mate! You'se embarrassin'!/ _scolded a second.

"Mr. Potter, I can call back at a later time," Charles insisted.

_/No way, you called for a reason and I wanna know! S'it 'bout Ted?/_

Sighing, the elderly telepath decided not to argue with the Feral.

"Yes, it is about young Tedrick. He seems a bit under the weather and it was mentioned in passing that someone's birthday was coming up. I was curious as to whom it might be."

Leaning back in his chair, Charles waited patiently as once again silence overtook the line.

_/Oh, yeah, that would sure get him grumpy! So first up is Scorpius' birthday, then there'll be the twins', Ted's next following by Rafael's. May just happens to hold Victoire's birthday – who is kinda like his cousin – and it's Lily's sixth birthday in June, along with Draco's. And I myself a, born in July at the end of the month./_

Charles blinked as he realized Bobby's rendition of 'everyone's birthday' was not an exaggeration from Teddy.

"Well, that sure makes a lot of cake in five months," he let out with a chuckle. "Is there any solution you can propose in attempting to cheer young Tedrick?"

There was noise in the background on the other side and it made the telepath wonder just what exactly was going on.

_/I can send you some money, maybe have Mrs. Jean and Miss Marie go with him to buy some gifts? Dunno if it'll cure his full broodiness, but it should keep him occupied for a little while. Finding eight gifts isn't as easy as it sounds, even for us adults./_

_/Can we pitch in that piggy bank?/_ giggled the whiny voice from before.

_/Get a job to start with then we'll talk about ya giving money away!/_ chided a voice Charles knew belonged to one Draco Malfoy.

_/Mind ya own business ya poof! I'm busy raising a kid!/_ the Irish lilt clear now, opposed to the British accents.

_/More like getting a private tasting every single day, wanker! Is there a vintage you haven't tried yet?/_

_/Guys, keep it down! I'm on the phone,/ _Harry eventually hissed. _/Was there anything else you needed, Professor?/_

Charles took only a second before asking his next question, knowing the other mutant would not take great offence.

"Where would the children be, Mr. Potter? Surely Mr. Creed is not missing out on your beverage tasting to tire them out?"

_/Oh no, definitely not!/_ laughs the younger mutant. _/Lily's off for a sleepover with a few classmates of hers, Caleb and Tyler are at a playdate, Mr. Lebeau kidnapped Caiden to go woe some of the ladies at the malls and we've sold Scorpius to his grand-mother and her band of harpies./_

_/Oi! My mother does not have a band of Harpies!/ _exclaimed Draco.

_/And my mother's too much of a schemer to just be a follower,/ _ cackled the person who's accent was not exactly British, but definitely not Irish.

_/I beg to differ,/ _Draco's drawl came through clearly. _/Your beloved mother is simply too occupied with finding her next husband and his untimely death to orchestrate anything pertaining to the Women's World Domination Comity./_

_/Thank Morgana my mother's still ignorant of what noble Ladies are up to during tea time! I'd never survive it, should my safe Heaven be invaded by their ludicrous ideas!/ _laughed the Irish man.

Charles was now intrigued by these Ladies being mentioned.

_/You blokes do realize they're corrupting your heirs as we speak, right?/_ Harry asked with a very chirper disposition.

A loud 'thump' reached the telepath's ears and he guessed it must have been someone slapping their hands on the table top.

_/That's the real reason you've sent little Teddy off to an American boarding school! I knew hiding him with mutants was just an excuse!/_

_/Finnigan, you lush! Sit your arse down and give me back my glass!/_

More noises of rough housing reached him and Charles wasn't too surprised when the telephone connection cut. He was actually quite glad that this conversation not only gave a possible solution to Teddy's bad mood, but it seemed Harry himself was getting back into better spirits.

XD|DX

Not a day later, Charles instructed Jean and Rogue to join him in his office, to explain the situation to them.

"So we get to go shopping?" asked eagerly the teenage girl.

"Within reasons, of course. Mr. Potter mentioned gifts for eight people, two of them being Mr. Potter himself and Mr. Malfoy. I trust both of you to help Tedrick in his choices and his family is not due to visit for a few weeks, in which it gives him time to decide also what to get."

Jean nodded and smiled as Rogue excitedly bounced on her toes.

"Will ya be tellin' him of should I?" the teen asked.

"Please, the honor is all yours. Why don't you go find him right away?" Charles chuckled.

Rogue didn't need to be told twice; she almost slammed the doors open on her way out, making the two adults laugh.

"If she gets this excited, how do you think Teddy will react?" Jean laughed.

"We can only hope it's as enthusiastic. Mr. Potter's monetary advance should arrive tomorrow and I am counting on you to make the budgetary plan."

"You can count on me, Professor! So, other than Harry and Mr. Malfoy, who do we have to buy gifts for?"

Charles rolled back behind his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper he's scribbled notes on while he had been on the phone with Harry.

"In March, Scorpius and Harry's twins were mentioned. Along with Teddy in April is our troublemaking friend with the cooties; Rafael. May holds the place for a young lady in the family, June being Mr. Malfoy's and Liliann's special month. Mr. Potter is the last in July."

Jean nodded, memorizing the order as her mentor talked, a few ideas popping up into her head as to what would possibly be appropriate for gifts.

"Sure makes a lot of people," she hummed out loud to herself.

"Indeed, but they are a large and slightly reconstructed family. Mr. Potter also seemed quite amused at the predicament, but that may have been the alcohol talking," reasoned Charles.

"Alcohol?" Jean asked, blinking a few times in surprise.

"Yes, it seemed he had company at home and they were having a tasting. It is my belief it was a stress relieving experience provided by his peers."

Not wanting to doubt the elder telepath's words, but slightly worried for her new friend, Jean excused herself and left in search of Rogue and Teddy. She wanted to see for herself how the boy would react to being allowed to decide the gifts he would be giving out, even if she and Rogue would be having the final say.

She didn't need to go too far, finding both along with Bobby and John in the main study.

"Why do you get to go shopping with him and we don't?" was arguing Pyro, a pout on his lips that he would deny ever existed should anyone point it out.

"Cause Mr. Potter trusts me with l'tle Teddy, is why!" she countered. "An' ya'd be rubbish at findin' gifts for 'lil girls!"

"Who says there'll be any girls?"

Rogue and John were on their feet, a foot away from each other, facing the other on without any fear, Rogue waving her gloved arms around and John clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

Bobby and Teddy were looking on with wide eyes, both too stunned to really intervene, from what Jean deduced.

"Hey, guys?" she called firmly, but without raising her voice.

"What?!" they both snapped at her, turning in unison to glare at her.

Upon seeing who had actually addressed them, Rogue flinched back and curled a bit upon herself while John bit his bottom lip suddenly and looked over Jean's shoulder, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Calm now? Because this is a study hall and other students need to use it for studying. Your screaming match doesn't help them," Jean scolded in her best teacher voice.

"We weren't screaming," counters immediately John.

"Jus' a bit loud," added Rogue.

"In any case, the decision was made by Harry himself; Rogue and I will be the ones to go shop with Tedrick, but that doesn't stop you from giving out inputs. The money for those trips hasn't arrived yet and I for one would like Teddy to already have an idea on what he wants to buy. Is that acceptable?"

Glancing at each other, the arguing teenagers gave a solemn nod, understanding they were being given a privilege that could be revoked at any time should they cause trouble.

"Good!" Jean continued. "Now, the first gifts go to Caleb, Tyler and Scorpius. Make a list of what they could possibly like, keeping in mind their ages and you can even browse the internet for ideas, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," they politely answered.

Proud of herself for keeping the situation under control, Jean nodded and motioned for them to get to it.

They didn't need to be told twice.

XD|DX

Scott felt like groaning when he saw exactly who had arrived to deliver the present bounty, earning himself a pat on the back and a laugh from his fiancée.

"It could be worse, Scott. While exuberant, we've never been in a fight with Mr. LeBeau, unlike with Sabertooth," she pointed out.

"But still," argued Cyclops, still not comfortable with the Cajun hanging around, being a bad influence to the impressionable students.

"He's probably only dropping a card off and then he'll be back on the road in no time. You won't need to interact with him much," Jean replied with a roll of her eyes, deeply amused by Scott's rather childish reactions.

Gambit parked his bike, no helmet on his head to protect him and a scarf and sunglasses the only means to stop the cold air from damaging the skin too much on his face. Never mind the fact that there was still an inch or more of snow all around and the roads had a tendency to be frozen in the early mornings.

"How's ya not get pulled over?" Logan asked as he moved over to the newcomer.

"Gambit be good is all. Now, where be the louveteau? Teddy manque Remy beaucoup!" stated the hazardous driver.

Jean let out a laugh at the man's dramatics and waved for him to come inside.

"He's still in class right now, but if you have a bit of time, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you also. How long will you be in town?"

Gambit's mischievous smile widened.

"Draco's no need pour Remy now, so Remy stick autour to see les gifts, oui?"

Scott tensing beside her had Jean shove her elbow in his side.

"Will you be needing a place to stay, Mr. LeBeau?"

"Nah! Gambit c'est pris a room en ville. Miss Grey no need to worry sa belle petite tête. Sauf que, Gambit not say non to a snack," he quipped back, his boyish smile not fooling anyone.

Smiling politely, she lead him over to the kitchen, where she gave him a few options for snacks, to which he eventually settled for an apple. Leaving him to munch happily, Jean left and went to join Scott, who'd moved over to the Rec Room.

"You're taking him with you?!" he asked, arms crossed over his chest and less than impressed. "Are you sure it's wise?"

"Wise or not, Harry trust him enough to not only have allowed him to bring Teddy to us after the Holidays, but also to entrust all of his children to him should he pass away _and_ to bring us Teddy's birthdays' currency. The least we can do is allow him to spend time with Teddy, who happens to adore him," she replied, a clear scolding tone in her voice.

Looking away, Scott nodded and moved closer to Jean, giving her a kiss to ask for forgiveness. Rolling her green eyes, the telepathic telekinesist accepted her fiancé's apology, knowing how he could get at times. It's not that he gets really jealous, like in some cases Jean has heard about; but he gets insecure when new, charismatic people intrude in his home.

Having lived in a few foster homes and an orphanage, it took time for Scott to trust people. Even more since he and Jean had started dating, but he now had trust and faith in her enough that he wouldn't cause a scene.

Didn't stop him from staking his claim and she found it adorable at times.

XD|DX

Teddy was indeed, more than pleased when he learned Gambit would be joining them on the shopping trip. Rogue didn't seem to mind; she actually looked interested in learning more about the red on black eyed mutant who always spoken in the third person.

For her part, Jean was just glad to step out for a few hours with a minimum of surveillance to do. She was even tempted, if only for a second, to drop off the trio and head on over to the day spa that had opened recently, but she easily crushed the idea.

Rogue wouldn't be enough if Teddy managed to convince Gambit to accomplish some mischief and it didn't seem like the little boy would need much to wrangle the adult in his schemes.

"Off we go?" Rogue asked, almost dancing in the entry hall with excitement.

"Just waiting on Teddy now. I wonder what is taking him so long," Jean hummed, looking around for the child.

"Maybe he lookin' pour son hat? Ted be very shy en public," guess Gambit, not worried at all.

Before long, Teddy did appear, but he was dragging his feet and his hat didn't quite cover his dull grey hair.

"What's wrong Teddy? You don't wanna go shoppin'?" Rogue asked, kneeling down to see Teddy's face better.

"I forgot to look for a gift for Uncle Ron. His birthday is in March too," he replied with a pitiful voice, bottom lip trembling.

"Aw, it's a'right sweetie, we'll keep a lookout, yeah? I'm sure we'll spot somethin' ya uncle'll like. An' if it comes down to it, I'll help ya make the best birthday card ever he won't even need a gift!" the teenage girl negociated.

"You will?" Teddy hiccupped.

"Oh course! But ya'll still have to tell me a 'lil 'bout him so we can help look out for a gift, okay? His name's Ron, you said?"

Silently relieved that Rogue had the crisis under control, Jean ushered them out to the car, smiling politely as Gambit sat in the passenger seat but turned so he could join in on Teddy and Rogue's conversation.

"It's short for Ronald, but he doesn't like it because Aunt 'Mione and grand-ma Molly use it to scold him!" giggled the boy.

"Who's grand-ma Molly?" Jean found herself asking, not having heard the name before.

"Uncle Ron and Uncle George's mom. She's not my grand-ma; she's Rose's and Hugo's. Victoire, Dominique, Molly and Lucy's too. Plus Aunt Fleur's about to have another baby, so she's gonna be even more of a grand-ma!"

Teddy barely took a breath as he was talking and Rogue found herself blinking at all the information shooting out unexpectedly.

"Whoa there buster, too many names! Molly is Ron's ma and your Uncle George's. Who else is she the ma of?"

"Uncle Bill, who's married to Aunt Fleur; uncle Charlie; uncle Percy, but we don't see him or his wife Audrey often; and that leaves Uncle Fred who's dead and Ginny."

Gambit jumped in at that point.

"Bill and Fleur have two girls plus le bébé. Percival has two daughters; Molly et Lucy. Ron et Hermione have little Rose and petit Hugo. In all, she have eight grand-bébés, avec Rafael. Teddy not show pictures?" inquired the Cajun.

"We saw, just a lot of names to remember is all," Rogue replied, a bit defensively.

Teddy patted her arm gently in a soothing manner.

"It's alright. Daddy calls us a big disponctinel family."

"Dysfunctional," corrected Jean as she concentrated on dodging a few cars in the early Saturday mall traffic.

"Yeah, that word! Anyways, just cause we don't all share the same blood, doesn't mean we're not family. Daddy's not my real dad and Lily isn't really my sister, but I still love them very much. And Uncle Draco and Scorpius are my cousins, and I like them just like that!" stated the seven-year-old.

"Et does Remy fit in there, quelque part?" Gambit asked, teasing.

Teddy took on a pensive face, scrunching up his nose and glancing up at the car ceiling.

"Well, Vic says you're like a Harpy; you come and go and no matter what kind of pills you take, you're never gone for good so we might as well accept you."

"Harpy?" Jean and Gambit asked at the same time while Rogue frowned.

"Like the monster books, the lady that's also a bird?"

Teddy frowned in turn, looking at everyone's confusion.

"Daddy says it's an adults' joke and it's why _I_ don't get it. Even if Marie doesn't get it, you should, Mr. LeBeau, Miss Grey."

Rogue started giggling then and the two adults looked at her expectantly.

"C'mon, it's not that hard, just he doesn't pronounce it right. And adults and teens 'catch' it," she emphasised.

"How can we catch Harpies-" Jean stopped in her tracks, letting out a groan of consternation even as Gambit burst out laughing. "Herpes."

Rogue childishly poked Gambit around the seat.

"No laughing you! You've been identified as a sexually transmitted disease and there's no hope of getting' rid of ya!"

"Oh, but Gambit be one sick people aime!" launched right back the auburn haired man.

"What does Harpies do?" Teddy asked, not wanting to be cut out of the conversation.

"It's pronounced Herpes Teddy and it's not fun for someone who has it. You'll learn more about it when you're older, like Rogue has already learned about it. Now, which store would you like to start with? Toy store, clothes store or candy shop?" Jean changed the subject, not quite ready for the safe sex talk as of yet.

"Candy!" quipped Gambit only to get an eye-roll from the little boy.

"Dad'll drown me in the toilet if I give Cal and Ty sugar. Uncle Draco'll do even worse," countered Teddy. "Toy store for my brothers? I think Scor would like some books. He likes to read."

"That's great. Do you have any idea for the others after that?" edged on Jean, wanting to have some form of order to their shopping trip.

"We-ell," stretched out Teddy, once more pensive. "I was thinking Rafael might want a new video game, since he got a game console at Yule, I want to give him a game to go with it."

"Games are a bit expensive, Teddy," Rogue told him, a bit worried at disappointing him.

"Bah, no worries, Harry made sure Gambit know une limit. Is gift pour Victoire we need to keep un oeil on!" smiled innocently the man.

But the effect was instant and Teddy blushed a deep red. In retaliation, the seven-year-old kicked the back of Gambit's seat.

"Do not kick the seats please," Jean scolded, giving Gambit a slight glare for inciting the boy. "From what I gathered, Victoire's birthday is still a little ways off. Can we try to concentrate on the others first?"

"Bien sûr!" chirped Gambit.

"Yes Miss Grey," echoed Teddy.

"Good, now we _shouldn't _get separated, but encase we do, I have some cellphones. Speed dial one is me. Speed dial two will be Rogue. Speed dial three goes to Mr. LeBeau and speed dial four is Teddy. If none of the numbers answer, I've programmed speed dial nine to call right back at the school where Professor Xavier will be answering, but we will try to avoid that, won't we?" she asked, checking the phones for a second before handing them out.

Stepping out of the car, Jean smiled at Rogue and Teddy's wide, happy smiles.

* * *

A/N; Thanks for reading.


	22. Extra 2

A/N; This extra is from when Draco first visits and learns that our lovely gang of Heroes from Marvel did not give Teddy his medication as "prescribed". Please excuse me for all delays recently, but a lot has been happening and let's just say my motivation has hit a stranglehold, but rest assured, I am not giving up on this, I'll just be way slower than I've been.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hearing the phone ring, Harry managed to escape Victor's grip and went into the kitchen to answer, not wanting to interrupt the cubs' movie, not that it mattered much as their Sire kept on making comments, Harry simply glad his little ones' hearing wasn't mutated yet so they only heard a murmur from the Feral and not the actual words.

It was the compromise Harry had managed to get out of him; allowed to whisper comments during children movie time. Had Victor been made to be quiet, the elder Feral would not have sat down at all; he would have brought the children out back even if they didn't want to go, even if it was raining, which Harry would not stand for. If he could avoid having his children catching a cold, Harry was all for it.

"Hello?" Harry asked, picking up on the second ring.

_/Guess what _I_ learned in school today!/ _said too happily Draco.

"Err… you have the wrong number?" Harry hoped, knowing he wouldn't be getting away from the blonde's obvious bad mood that easily.

_/Oh, believe me, you'll want to hear this. Are you sitting down?/_

Harry peered into the living room a second to make sure everyone was behaving before he went into the den, sitting down on the rumpled bed.

"Seated," he informed.

_/Good! As you know, Teddy had a slight problem with his medication last month. Did they tell you the details of that 'problem'?/_

"Teddy just told me it went really bad. What's going on?"

Draco let out a deep sigh.

_/They did an analysis on the potion Potter, and didn't give it to him on the second night./_

Harry's whole body froze, breath caught in his lungs.

"Was-"

_/A Feral named Logan got a hold of Teddy before he could do any real damages. He also knew what a werewolf was and made it very clear to everyone Teddy wasn't to be without the Wolf-Bane ever again./_

Draco's calm tone allowed Harry to get over his shock, allowing place for his anger.

"What in Merlin's name were they thinking?! And why didn't Teddy insist on taking his bloody potion?"

_/Easy there Potter, don't need you to blow the house up,/ _snickered the blond. _/As for Teddy; they gave him something else so he didn't know right away. But no worries, everything is covered now and it should all sail smoothly./_

Allowing himself to slump back onto his bed, Harry let out a deep breath.

"No one was hurt? You're sure?"

_/Positive. Come this time next year, this Logan Feral won't remember a thing of the ordeal!/_

"Morgana's tits he'd better not! And he is the same Logan Teddy's been talking my ear off about, right?"

_/Think so. He's the only one here with that name./_

"Huh."

_/What?/_

"Vic's Jimmy."

_/You think?/_

"Gotta be. How many Ferals do you know by the name Logan who hangs out at Xavier's School? Victor's ranted his heart out more than once on the subject. It can't be a coincidence."

_/I'll agree on this one with you Potter, but only this once. And speaking of your mate; did you know Teddy's been calling him Vicky?/_

Harry let out a groan of exasperation.

"Merlin help me should Vic find out!"

_/No worries, I've got it firmly changed too Victoria. Seriously, I hope you're not expecting this charade to hold up for too long, because someone _will_ slip up, if not everyone!/ _Draco laughed.

"Ooh, shove off Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "It'll be awkward enough when it all comes out, allow me my time of denial in peace!"

_/Sure, whatever you want. Mind passing by my shop sometime today? Seems like that Happy-Go-Lucky mutant you saddled me with has trouble arranging a proper inventory./_

"After the kids finish their movie, I'll swing by."

_/Good. Talk to you later./_

"Take care," Harry replied, closing the line, staying on the bed.

Not a moment later, he was joined by his lover.

END EXTRA 2


End file.
